Break My Fall
by Deka deki
Summary: "Kalau aku pertaruhkan seluruh diriku, bisakah kau menyelamatkanku?" [Wonwoo centric. Jeon Wonwoo x Kim Mingyu. Meanie]
1. Chapter 1 - Summer of 17

.

.

* * *

 **Break My Fall**

* * *

 ** _"If I risk it all,_**

 ** _Would you break my fall?"_**

― ** _Sam Smith_**

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Remake Fiction. Rate PG-17_

* * *

 **1st Scene : Summer of 17**

* * *

 _"Wonwoo jatuh cinta tiga kali dalam hidupnya. Satu kali di musim panas pada usia tujuh belas, bersama pria yang menyalakan rokok pertamanya. **He is his first everything.**_ "

* * *

Dia pertama bertemu lelaki itu di pesta ulang tahun S Coups. Pemuda bermata sehitam malam dan wangi rokok yang dibenci Wonwoo. S Coups bukan salah satu teman terbaiknya. _Well_ , Wonwoo sama sekali tidak akan datang ke pesta ulang tahun pemuda itu awal musim panas 2006 kalau bukan karena sahabatnya, Jeonghan berkencan dengan manusia dingin itu. Wonwoo sendiri tidak begitu suka dengan Choi Seungcheol—nama asli pemuda itu—dan untungnya bukan hanya dia sendiri yang merasa begitu. S Coups juga tidak terlalu senang dengan Wonwoo. Bisa dikatakan kalau mereka berdua saling menoleransi satu sama lain hanya karena Jeonghan.

Wonwoo masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas sewaktu dia mondar mandir di sekitar pekarangan S Coups, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat menghadiri pesta dimana dia hanya mengenal sekitar dua orang―tepatnya memang dua orang―termasuk di antara keduanya pemilik pesta itu sendiri dan sahabatnya yang tidak satu pun dapat ditemukannya sekarang.

 _Whatever._

Wonwoo sekitar 200% yakin mereka pasti sedang bersembunyi di salah satu kamar di rumah luas S Coups, berciuman atau melakukan hal lain yang tidak ingin dibayangkan oleh remaja itu. Lagipula Wonwoo merasa tidak bisa peduli. Saat itu kepalanya terasa sangat ringan akibat alkohol yang sudah dikonsumsi sejak tiba di pesta terkutuk itu. Rasanya seperti melayang di udara tanpa kepala. Semua yang ada di sekeliling Wonwoo seperti berputar. Dia ingin segera melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Tapi Wonwoo memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal, karena orang yang membawanya ke sini―Jeonghan―tidak tahu sedang ada di mana atau melakukan apa. Sementara Wonwoo tidak bisa pulang tanpa dirinya.

Dengan tubuh yang terasa terlalu ringan dan kepala tidak jernih, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya lebih mabuk lagi. Diambilnya sebotol bir dari kulkas S Coups, membawanya ke halaman belakang untuk dinikmati sendiri. Wonwoo menyeret kaki dengan gontai keluar dari dapur yang sangat sesak dengan orang asing itu kemudian menghirup udara banyak-banyak begitu berhasil lolos dari neraka yang mereka sebut dapur Seungcheol. Rasanya begitu lega, seperti bernapas untuk pertama kali.

"Di dalam terlalu sesak kan?"

Kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan pemuda itu. Suaranya berat tapi tidak seberat milik Wonwoo. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari suara juga kata-katanya. Tapi Wonwoo mungkin tidak akan pernah sadar kalau ada orang selain dirinya di halaman belakang S Coups yang sempit jika dia tidak membuka pembicaraan malam itu. Dan tidak mungkin Wonwoo akan pernah berkenalan dengannya.

Untuk beberapa saat baik Wonwoo juga pemuda di hadapannya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dan Wonwoo bersumpah dia sama sekali tidak tahu apakah dia ingin membalas perkataan si orang asing yang ramah atau berbalik lagi ke dalam dapur S Coups yang sangat sesak.

Pemuda itu yang kemudian berbalik badan dan tersenyum kepada Wonwoo, membebaskan Wonwoo dari dilema singkatnya. "Di dalam sangat sesak kan? Rasanya seperti udara terhisap keluar semua dari tubuhmu saking banyaknya orang di dalam sana."

Satu hal yang paling pertama Wonwoo sadari begitu bertemu mata dengan lawan bicaranya adalah bahwa dia memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dari kebanyakan orang yang dikenal Wonwoo tetapi senyumnya sangat menawan. Dalam hitungan detik Wonwoo-tujuh belas tahun seolah merasa ingin tersesat saja di dalam mata gelap milik pemuda lain di hadapannya. Meski tidak yakin apakah ini karena pengaruh alkohol atau memang seseorang yang duduk tidak sampai satu meter dari tempat dia berpijak memang terlalu tampan seperti sugesti otaknya.

"Haha kenapa berdiri saja di situ? Kemarilah duduk di sampingku, manis," ujar pemuda itu lagi sembari menepuk-nepuk lantai di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa tubuh Wonwoo langsung menuruti komandonya tanpa menunggu perintah dari otak. Tubuh Wonwoo bersikap seakan-akan sejak awal memang sudah diprogram hanya untuk mengikuti setiap perintah yang diberikan suara serak orang itu. Wonwoo mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelahnya, tidak peduli untuk menjaga jarak. Pemuda itu juga sama sekali tidak protes dengan kedekatan mereka.

Ini pertama kali bagi Wonwoo berinteraksi dengan orang asing di pesta. Atau dimana saja. Tapi si pemuda asing, dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan―meskipun saat ini Wonwoo setengah mabuk dan penilaiannya bisa saja salah―membuat Wonwoo hanya ingin selamanya duduk di sebelahnya. Mungkin besok dia tidak akan mengingatnya namun dia tidak bisa peduli dengan detail kecil seperti itu lagi. Wonwoo tidak berencana untuk berhenti memandangi pemuda ini selama dia masih bisa melakukannya.

Diam sejenak, kemudian pemuda itu berkata lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Menarik Wonwoo keluar dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia kembali memamerkan senyum, memperlihatkan dua taring yang mengintip dari balik bibirnya.

Wonwoo berdehem sebanyak dua kali sebelum memalingkan wajahnya. "A...aku Wonwoo," balasnya terbata. "Dan aku memang tidak terlalu sering ke pesta seperti ini." Wonwoo memandang udara kosong di hadapannya lalu melanjutkan sambil tersenyum masam, "Hanya kebetulan kenal dengan pemilik pesta ini."

"Oh jadi kau teman S Coups." Suara si kulit tan tiba-tiba berubah ceria. Wonwoo seolah bisa mendengar dia tersenyum hanya dari suaranya. Wonwoo merasa sangat tergoda untuk kembali membalikkan wajah demi melihat senyumnya. Namun keinginan itu ditekannya keras-keras.

"Tidak juga," jawab Wonwoo ringan. Dia kemudian menenggak minuman dari botol bir yang sempat terlupakan. "Kami tidak betul-betul berteman. Hanya kebetulan saja dia berkencan dengan temanku dan mau tidak mau kami jadi terlibat satu sama lain. Yah semacam itulah." Dikedikkannya bahunya acuh.

"Aaah jadi kau teman Hannie."

Wonwoo mengangguk sebagai balasan lalu kembali menenggak minumannya. Keheningan yang mengikuti setelah itu didukung oleh Wonwoo yang tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan pemuda itu yang juga mengunci mulut rapat. Jadi Wonwoo mengambil kerikil di dekat kakinya lalu melempar kerikil itu ke udara kosong untuk menyembunyikan kecangggungan sambil sesekali menempelkan bibir botol ke bibirnya.

"S Coups itu sahabatku." Pemuda itu kembali membuka suara sementara tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari saku jaket dan menyalakan sebatang lantas menyembunyikan kotak itu lagi. "Rumahku ada di sebelah."

"Kalian berteman sejak kecil?"

"Yup."

Muncul keinginan besar dari dalam diri Wonwoo untuk mengutuk diri sendiri malam itu karena meski bibirnya berusaha membalas setiap perkataan lawan bicaranya, dia tidak bisa tidak memirkirkan bagaimana orang itu terlihat sangat seksi saat menghisap rokok dan menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya. Wonwoo selalu benci jika S Coups―atau siapapun―mulai merokok saat bersama dengannya. Tapi entah dengan trik macam apa, pemuda asing yang bahkan belum lebih satu jam dia kenal seketika membuat pikiran Wonwoo terhadap batang kanker itu berubah. Tiba-tiba kata rokok dan seksi bisa digunakan dalam satu kalimat yang sama. Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar mabuk.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Wonwoo berusaha menepis fantasi liar tentang pemuda berkulit tan jauh-jauh dan memaksa otaknya untuk fokus dengan pembicaraan. _Fokus_ _Wonwoo_ _, fokus._ "Pasti berat berteman dengan orang seperti itu," katanya.

"S Coups?" Dia mengernyitkan dahi sambil memandang kepada Wonwoo dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah tangannya yang menggenggam botol bir. "Boleh aku minta?"

Saat botol bir diambil darinya, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pasrah, membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan apa saja yang dikehendakinya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berbagi. Dia memandang pemuda itu menempelkan bibir botol ke bibirnya sendiri, membiarkan alkohol mengalir ke dalam mulutnya. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa menyingkirkan kata seksi dari kepalanya saat melihat jakun pemuda itu naik turun. Wonwoo benar-benar mabuk kepayang. _Secara harafiah dan kiasan._

"Maksudmu sifat hiperaktif atau playboynya?" balas pemuda itu. Dia tertawa ringan. Dua buah taring masing-masing di sisi kiri dan kanan menyembul dari balik tawanya dan segera menghilang lagi saat dia menutup bibir dengan punggung tangan untuk membersihkan sisa alkohol yang menempel. _Seksi._

"Dua-duanya?" Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu.

Senyum masih setia terpampang di wajah pemuda itu ketika dia menggelengkan kepala pelan seolah sangat terhibur dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo. Sambil mengembalikan botol minuman kepada Wonwoo dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak juga. Mungkin karena sifat kami mirip."

"Sifat hiperaktif atau playboynya?" balas Wonwoo lagi mengembalikan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau dua-duanya?" Jawabannya membuat Wonwoo segera menutup mulut. Tanpa repot membalas dia juga tertawa kemudian kembali menenggak bir. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Tapi sebuah suara―yang berusaha Wonwoo halau dengan sisa akal sehatnya―tidak mau berhenti bergema dalam kepala Wonwoo.

' _Bahkan jika kau playboy sekalipun, aku tidak keberatan.'_

Jeon Wonwoo yang konyol. Tidak keberatan untuk apa?

Setelah itu mereka kembali diam. Canggung. Suara yang terdengar hanya yang berasal dari dalam rumah S Coups yang terasa jutaan kilometer jauhnya. Wonwoo menyibukkan diri dengan bolak-balik menenggak bir meski botol itu sudah kosong sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Karena dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atau mengatakan apa lagi. Dalam hati berdoa si kulit tan tidak akan bosan dengan keheningan di antara mereka dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Wonwoo masih ingin berada di dekatnya lebih lama. Meski untuk itu dia harus menghirup semua sisa karbon monoksida yang keluar bersama asap rokok dari mulut pemuda itu, Wonwoo ingin tetap berada di dekatnya lebih lama. Mengagumi kesempurnaannya lebih lama. Tidak setiap hari Wonwoo bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan membuatnya tidak ingin bernapas jika tidak di dekatnya. Baiklah itu sedikit berlebihan. Dan mungkin itu pemikiran yang muncul karena seluruh syarafnya yang terlalu penuh dengan alkohol. Tapi kurang lebih orang asing ini memang adalah yang pertama bisa membuat Wonwoo merasa seperti sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa dia baru mengenal pemuda itu selama beberapa menit atau jika alkohol berperan sangat besar dalam pendapat itu.

"Kau tahu?" kata pemuda itu lagi. Membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. "Kalau mengambil foto, kau bisa menyimpannya lebih lama."

"Ah maaf," balas Wonwoo sedikit tergagap. "Aku sangat tidak sopan." Wajahnya bersemu merah mungkin bukan hanya karena mabuk tapi juga malu tertangkap basah terlalu lama memandang.

Semua rasanya sangat tidak jelas saat setengah dari otakmu berisi alkohol. Wajah yang bersemu merah. Apakah karena mabuk atau karena malu. Jantung yang berdebar melebihi batas normal. Apakah karena kadar alkohol yang terlalu banyak dalam darah atau karena makhluk sempurna di sampingnya. Bahkan kesulitan bernapas entah karena asap rokok yang menyesakkan paru-paru Wonwoo atau karena alasan lain. Pikiran Wonwoo terasa kacau.

"Haha kau melakukannya lagi." Pemuda itu tertawa renyah dan kembali memberi perhatian pada rokok yang dihimpit di antara dua jarinya, membuat Wonwoo melongo. "Melamun sambil memandangiku. Kau membuatku tersipu malu seperti ini."

Wonwoo merasa nafasnya tercekat saat mendengar suara tawanya.

"Mau rokok?" katanya lagi tiba-tiba seraya mengulurkan tangan ke depan wajah Wonwoo, menempatkan batang rokok yang sudah dihisap setengah―itu adalah batang kelima yang dihisap pemuda itu selama mereka duduk berdua di sini, dia merokok seperti kereta api―tepat di depan bibir Wonwoo dan Wonwoo tidak bisa fokus selain kepada buku jari telunjuk pemuda itu yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Aku belum pernah…" ujar Wonwoo ragu dengan nafas yang sengaja ditahan, berusaha agar udara lembap yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak mengenai kulit pemuda itu.

Dia lagi-lagi hanya tertawa kemudian berkata "Karena itu cobalah untuk pertama," tanpa memindahkan tangan dari depan bibir Wonwoo. Setelah itu dia mendekatkan wajah kepada Wonwoo, berbicara sambil menatap tepat ke matanya. "Rasanya tidak lengkap kalau kau hanya minum tapi tidak merokok. Lagipula hanya sekali hisap, kalau kau tidak suka, aku janji tidak akan memaksamu lagi setelahnya."

Wonwoo menatap ragu jemari yang sudah beberapa detik bergantung begitu saja di depan mulutnya. Merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran pemuda itu dan membiarkan tangannya menunggu terlalu lama. Sedangkan seluruh otot dalam tubuhnya seperti ingin menuruti semua perintahnya, tapi sedikit sisa daerah otak Wonwoo yang tidak dipengaruhi alkohol mengingatkan betapa dia membenci batangan kecil yang terselip di antara dua jari pemuda itu. Wonwoo―merasa tidak berdaya―menatap kepada lawan bicaranya lagi, mata pemuda itu masih tetap setia terpaku kepadanya dan hanya butuh satu senyuman―yang menampilkan taring dan menyedot seluruh kewarasan Wonwoo yang tersisa―Wonwoo langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan berbisik lemah "baiklah."

Senyum di wajahnya semakin lebar, matanya menjadi sipit hampir tidak terlihat begitu Wonwoo setuju untuk menghisap rokoknya. Tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemuda itu sampai begitu bahagia hanya karena Wonwoo setuju untuk melakukan permintaan konyolnya. Wonwoo juga tidak cukup peduli.

Sedikit ragu, Wonwoo meletakkan botol birnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil rokok dari jari teman barunya. Tapi pemuda itu segera menjauhkan tangan dari Wonwoo seraya menggeleng. Senyum di wajahnya tetap sama. Melihat tingkahnya, Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi bingung. Tapi pemuda itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa masih hanya tersenyum mengulurkan jari-jari yang memegang rokok itu lagi dan mengantarnya ke depan bibir Wonwoo.

"Biar aku," ujarnya sangat dekat ke pipi Wonwoo, membuat dia dengan jelas bisa merasakan hangat nafasnya saat berbicara.

Wonwoo dengan patuh membuka mulut dan membiarkan pemuda itu yang mendorong masuk ujung batang putih rokok melalui celah bibir Wonwoo lalu mengatupkannya menutup celah itu setelah dia berhenti mendorong rokok lebih dalam. Wonwoo merasakan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang, tidak bisa memutuskan alasan yang tepat untuk itu. Apa karena takut sekaligus penasaran untuk menghisap rokok pertamanya, atau karena jari-jari panjang yang menempel di bibirnya atau tubuh pemuda asing itu yang begitu dekat menguarkan aroma maskulin atau karena dia bisa dengan jelas merasakannya bernapas di pipinya. Semua membuat kepala Wonwoo berkabut.

"Hisap pelan saja," bisik pemuda itu membuat pipi Wonwoo semakin panas terbakar, karena dia sama sekali bukan berpikir tentang rokok di antara bibirnya mendengar kata-kata seperti itu. Wonwoo merasa benar-benar mabuk dan butuh segera pulang ke rumah, meninggalkan pesta ini dan orang asing berkulit gelap―yang keduanya bekerja dengan baik mengganggu sistem pernapasannya. Tapi sesungguhnya itu bertentangan dengan hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin pulang. Dan sekonyol ini semua kedengarannya, Wonwoo ingin terus berada di dekat pemuda yang belum genap sejam dikenalnya.

Rokok pertama yang dihisap Wonwoo seumur hidupnya―sebatang _Dunhill_ bekas isapan si kulit tan―dia menolak melupakan sensasi terbakar yang memusingkan itu. Perasaan penuh di kerongkongan dan bagaimana nikotin terjebak dalam paru-parunya. Wonwoo sejenak lupa cara yang benar untuk menghirup oksigen.

Rasanya Wonwoo kehilangan kemampuan untuk merangkai kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan apapun yang membuncah di dadanya malam itu. Dia juga tidak mau repot-repot memikirkannya. Terutama saat si pemuda tan menarik tangannya menjauh dari mulut Wonwoo dan sebagai ganti mendekatkan wajah kepada Wonwoo. Wonwoo ingin berteriak kepada seluruh sel dalam tubuhnya―yang menolak bekerja sama―untuk menghindar, tapi seperti sedang terhipnotis oleh mata hitam si kulit tan, dia bahkan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan sedetik saja. Membiarkan dirinya lebih jauh tersesat ke dalam malam di mata pemuda itu.

Ciuman pertama mereka tidak bisa disebut spesial. Canggung dan sedikit terburu-buru. Tidak klise atau juga romantis. Bibir mereka hanya bersentuhan begitu saja. Berbeda dengan apa yang selalu dipercaya Wonwoo tentang bagaimana dia akan mengalami ciuman pertamanya. Alih-alih merasakan kupu-kupu seperti menggelitik perutnya, Wonwoo hanya merasa pusing yang semakin menjadi setiap detik karena kadar alkohol dalam kepalanya. Dan bibir partnernya terasa seperti rokok. Pahit, dengan bau tembakau mendominasi. Tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa lupa saat nafas pemuda itu terasa hangat menyentuh hidungnya dan suara baritonnya yang sarat dengan nafsu berbisik "Ingin keluar dari sini?" Wonwoo lagi-lagi seperti hilang kendali akan seluruh tubuhnya yang tanpa aba-aba langsung menurut pada komando pemuda itu. Pasrah membiarkan dirinya diseret ke kamar di rumah sebelah.

Malam itu adalah awal liburan musim panas kelas tiga. Wonwoo jatuh cinta―atau pikiran mabuknya berkata demikian―pada sentuhan pemuda asing di setiap inci tubuhnya dan ciuman ganas yang membuat bibirnya bengkak. Semua kepolosan remajanya hilang bersama seprai putih yang berkerut dan dipenuhi peluh dari pergumulan mereka di atasnya. Satu waktu di antara cumbuan panas mereka, pemuda itu memberitahu namanya untuk bisa diteriakkan Wonwoo tapi Wonwoo sudah terlalu mabuk dan lelah untuk bisa peduli.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Wonwoo bangun dengan kepala terasa seperti baru dihantam beban seribu kilo dan membenci dirinya sendiri. Tidak perlu ingatan detail, Wonwoo tau apa saja yang sudah terjadi malam sebelumnya hanya dengan melihat setiap kain yang melekat di tubuhnya semalam terserak acak di lantai. Tapi tidak ada sosok pemuda itu lagi di ruangan yang tidak dikenal Wonwoo ini. Satu-satunya tanda kalau sebelumnya memang ada orang lain sebelumnya di sana hanyalah kondom bekas di samping tempat tidur.

Wonwoo menghela napas kasar. Tidak pernah menyangka dia akan cukup bodoh untuk melakukannya pertama kali dengan orang asing yang bahkan tidak merasa cukup penting untuk menunggunya terbangun sebelum pergi.

 _Setidaknya semalam cukup hebat._ Suara dalam kepalanya berbisik. Wonwoo tahu suara itu tidak berbohong. Tapi tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan kekesalan Wonwoo pada diri sendiri dan pemuda brengsek yang bersamanya semalam. Dia memunguti baju dari lantai dengan malas dan segera mengenakannya lalu pulang―tidak tahan lebih lama berada di ruangan itu―meskipun dia tidak bisa menemukan S Coups, Jeonghan, dan juga sebelah kaus kakinya.

.

.

Wonwoo mematikan ponsel dan mengurung diri di kamar selama dua hari. Memutuskan untuk menghabiskan seluruh liburan musim panas dengan menonton DVD drama marathon atau bermain video _game_. Yang jelas tidak bersosialisasi.

Dia belum menceritakan kejadian malam itu baik pada Jeonghan maupun S Coups juga tidak berencana untuk melakukannya. Karena rasanya tidak akan sanggup menyinggung bagian dimana dia tanpa sengaja sudah memberi seks pertamanya kepada pemuda asing―yang namanya sudah tidak diingat Wonwoo. Meski merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah mengabaikan Jeonghan―itu sama sekali bukan salah temannya―Wonwoo hanya tidak ingin bicara dengan Jeonghan dan pacarnya untuk beberapa waktu, setidaknya sampai liburan selesai. Karena itu dia menyuruh ibunya memberitahu Jeonghan kalau dia flu tapi sahabatnya itu tidak perlu menjenguk dan bersenang-senang saja dengan S Coups selama sisa musim panas.

Di hari ketiga dia menghindari telepon-telepon dan ajakan bermain Jeonghan, ibunya memaksanya untuk turun dan menjawab telepon. Wonwoo dibuat terkejut karena kali ini bukan dari sahabat keras kepalanya tapi dari S Coups yang ngotot ingin berbicara dengannya tidak peduli dia sedang flu atau koma (S Coups betul-betul mengatakan itu pada ibu Wonwoo). Dan Wonwoo tidak pernah membenci S Coups sebesar saat itu.

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kita harus bertemu sekarang juga." S Coups berbicara cepat begitu Wonwoo mengucapkan halo. Menyebaban Wonwoo mengernyitkan kening bingung.

"Hah?"

"Kafe Brazil di dekat sekolah nanti sore."

"Hah?"

"Jam empat. Kau harus tepat waktu karena aku bukan orang yang sabar."

Lalu suara telepon dibanting.

"Hah?" Wonwoo menatap bingung (dan sedikit geram) pada gagang telepon di tangannya.

Dia tidak berniat untuk pergi sama sekali.

.

.

Jam empat kurang sepuluh, S Coups tidak berhenti menelepon ke rumahnya sampai ibu Wonwoo berteriak marah dan memaksa dia untuk pergi bertemu pemuda itu sebelum ibunya gila dengan dering telepon yang tidak ada hentinya. Jadi dengan dongkol dia berjalan ke kafe yang disebutkan S Coups sambil tidak berhenti mengutuki kekasih sahabatnya itu sepanjang perjalanan.

Saat tiba di kafe Brazil, Wonwoo melihat jam kayu di kafe menunjukkan pukul empat lewat dua puluh lima menit. S Coups duduk di sudut paling belakang sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaki tidak sabaran. Hal pertama yang disadari Wonwoo saat berjalan mendekati S Coups adalah wajah masam pemuda itu yang dibalas Wonwoo hanya dengan memutar bola mata. Dia sendiri juga merasa kesal dengan ajakan―paksaan―bertemu semena-mena darinya. S Coups sama sekali tidak berhak untuk merasa kesal.

"Kubilang jam empat," sembur pemuda itu begitu Wonwoo berdiri cukup dekat untuk mendengarnya. Saat itulah baru Wonwoo sadar kalau dia tidak hanya akan bertemu dengan S Coups sore ini. Dia terlalu sibuk mengutuki S Coups dalam kepalanya sampai tidak sadar kalau seorang pemuda lain berambut coklat duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Dan kurasa aku tidak setuju untuk bertemu," balas Wonwoo kasar, dia meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang, berharap bisa memberitahu S Coups betapa dia lebih kesal dengan sikap seenaknya orang itu.

S Coups mengerutkan wajah, tidak senang dengan sikap Wonwoo. Dia melirik kesal pada si rambut coklat di depannya sebelum dengan pelan berkata "Tsk. Dua orang menyebalkan dalam satu hari."

"S Coups." Wonwoo dapat mendengar si rambut coklat mengerang manja dan ingatan tentang tangan yang menyodorkan rokok ke bibirnya beberapa malam yang lalu langsung membanjiri kepala Wonwoo sampai kepalanya terasa pening. Karena Wonwoo bersumpah seketika hidungnya seperti diserang wangi _Dunhill_ yang terbakar dan dia bisa merasakan tembakau di lidahnya, entah berasal dari rokok yang dia hisap atau lidah pemuda asing yang bermain-main di mulutnya malam itu. Seluruh tubuhnya mengingat pemuda ini. Suaranya, sentuhannya, ciumannya, kulitnya, tapi Wonwoo tidak dapat menemukan nama pemuda itu di kepalanya.

Ingatan Wonwoo sesaat kembali ke malam mereka bertemu, tidak sadar bahwa S Coups dan si rambut coklat―yang namanya masih tidak dapat dia ingat―sedang berbicara atau lebih tepat si rambut coklat berbicara cepat kepada S Coups sementara pemuda itu mengangguk singkat sebelum bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menjauh setelah memberi tepukan ringan di bahu Wonwoo terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau kemana?" Wonwoo segera berteriak ke arah pintu begitu sadar S Coups sudah keluar dari kafe itu. "Yaa, jangan tinggalkan aku dengan orang ini." Dia berbisik lagi kemudian, hanya dapat didengar olehnya sendiri.

"Wonwoo." Pemuda itu memanggilnya "Syukurlah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu kafe Brazil―dimana dia tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok S Coups―ke si rambut coklat yang menggenggam tangan Wonwoo tanpa merasa bersalah. Ini adalah pemuda yang meninggalkannya pagi hari setelah….

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Bisakah kita bicara?" Si rambut coklat melanjutkan sambil tersenyum. Wonwoo bisa melihat dua taring mengintip dari balik bibirnya dan matanya yang berubah bentuk bulan sabit.

Wonwoo tidak mabuk. Tidak sedikitpun. Dia sama sekali tidak bersentuhan dengan alkohol sejak pesta S Coups. Tapi kenapa sama seperti malam itu otaknya lagi-lagi seperti berhenti berfungsi dan hanya ingin melakukan apapun yang dikatakan pemuda ini? Dan itu tepatnya yang dilakukan Wonwoo kemudian.

.

.

Si rambut coklat membawanya ke laut dengan motor besar miliknya. Mereka kembali dulu ke rumah pemuda itu untuk menjemput motor raksasa itu dan Wonwoo tidak berhenti menggerutu kenapa tidak membawanya ke kafe itu sekalian dari awal. Sepanjang perjalanan pemuda itu menjelaskan kalau malam itu mereka berada di kamarnya dan dia sama sekali tidak meninggalkan Wonwoo. Hanya sedang mandi sebentar dan sangat terkejut Wonwoo sudah menghilang saat kembali dari kamar mandi. Lalu dia berpikir―sedikit terluka―kalau Wonwoo hanya menginginkan _one night stand_. Tapi setelah mencoba melupakannya selama beberapa hari, dia sangat ingin bertemu Wonwoo lagi kemudian dia memaksa S Coups―yang sangat keberatan―untuk mempertemukan mereka lagi. Wonwoo menanggapi penjelasan panjang pemuda itu dengan mengangguk mengerti kemudian menertawai kebodohan mereka berdua lalu akhirnya mengutuk S Coups. Bukan karena apa-apa, hanya ingin saja.

"Aku tidak pernah naik itu." Wonwoo kemudian berkata dengan wajah pucat saat melihat kendaraan yang akan mereka pakai untuk pergi ke laut. Si rambut coklat hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa ringan―Wonwoo bersumpah dia tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebesar dia jatuh cinta pada tawa pemuda itu serta taringnya―lalu mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau melakukan banyak hal pertama kali denganku hm?" Dia memasangkan helm ke kepala Wonwoo membuat Wonwoo semakin pening karena suhu tubuhnya seperti meningkat beberapa derajat terutama di wajah. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji." Pemuda itu berkedip pada Wonwoo dan itu satu-satunya dorongan yang dibutuhkan Wonwoo untuk naik ke atas motor, memeluk pinggangnya kencang seakan seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada itu.

Satu jam dan sepuluh belokan yang membuat Wonwoo berteriak seperti sedang dalam audisi film horror kemudian mereka sampai di pantai Barat. Wajah Wonwoo tiga kali lebih putih dari warna kulit aslinya dan jantungnya tidak bisa kembali berdetak normal.

"Itu sangat menakutkan," katanya kepada si rambut coklat yang membantunya turun dari motor besarnya. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa.

Langit sudah gelap saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di pasir. Di pantai itu tinggal sedikit orang yang kelihatannya juga sudah berencana pulang. Si rambut coklat membawa Wonwoo berjalan-jalan di sepanjang pantai tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Mereka menghabiskan sepuluh menit berjalan bersisian di sepanjang pantai sambil memegang sepatu masing-masing sebelum Wonwoo tersadar sesuatu. Dia menahan tangan pemuda itu yang saling bertautan dengan tangannya untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Aku tahu ini sangat terlambat untuk dikatakan. Tapi aku lupa namamu."

Pemuda itu menatapnya terkejut kemudian berganti dengan ekspresi terluka. "Kukira kau sangat menyukai namaku."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak lalu berbisik "Kurasa aku sangat mabuk malam itu."

"Padahal kau meneriakkannya berkali-kali waktu kita melakukannya," kata si rambut coklat lagi, berhasil membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah. Wonwoo menyangkal bahwa itu karena udara malam yang terlalu dingin dan bukan karena kata-kata pemuda itu mengingatkannya kepada sentuhan dan ciumannya di seluruh tubuh Wonwoo. Bahkan bekas-bekas kecupan pemuda itu masih banyak yang tertinggal di sekitar perutnya.

"Huh tidak adil, padahal aku ingat namamu sejelas langit musim panas. Tapi namaku, kau malah lupa." Rambut coklat menatap Wonwoo yang menundukkan kepala. "Tidak akan kuberitahu lagi. Kau harus mengingatnya sendiri."

Wonwoo tidak merespon perkataan pemuda itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Dan jangan berpikir untuk menanyakannya pada S Coups."

Padahal Wonwoo memang bermaksud begitu.

.

.

Wonwoo sangat menyukai mata hitam pemuda itu. Dia menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya menatap matanya.

"Matamu sangat kelam seperti malam. Seperti langit malam yang bersih di musim panas," ujar Wonwoo tanpa aba-aba setelah menyeruput _Booster juice_ nya. Kata-kata yang muncul begitu saja dalam kepala Wonwoo dan segera diutarakannya. Sore itu rambut coklat membawanya ke kedai _booster juice_ yang sangat disukai pemuda itu. Setelah seruputan pertama, Wonwoo langsung kecewa karena ternyata Rambut coklat hanya melebih-lebihkan rasa minuman itu. Wonwoo sudah protes tapi Rambut coklat hanya menyuruhnya untuk meminum lebih banyak supaya mengerti kelezatan dan efek sehat minuman kesukaannya itu. Hingga sepuluh seruputan kemudian tetap tidak ada yang berubah.

"Apa itu pujian?" si rambut coklat mengernyitkan kening.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab, sibuk mengaduk _booster juice_ dengan sedotan.

"Karena aku tidak merasa itu seperti pujian."

Wonwoo kemudian merespon dengan mengedikkan bahu. Tidak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan tentang mata pemuda itu lagi. Karena Wonwoo jauh lebih suka memandanginya daripada membicarakannya.

"Apa aku sudah bilang kalau matamu seperti laut di musim panas?" kata Rambut coklat akhirnya, merasa Wonwoo tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan tadi lebih jauh. "Sangat hangat dan aku ingin tenggelam di dalamnya," lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan senyum taringnya―begitu Wonwoo menyebut senyumnya.

"Eew _cheesy_."

Si rambut coklat tidak pernah tahu kalau Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu tersesat ke dalam malam di matanya. Sejak lama.

.

.

Apa yang awalnya hanya pertemuan-pertemuan singkat di kafe dan sedikit ciuman-ciuman cepat di gang-gang sempit yang kebetulan mereka lewati tanpa Wonwoo sadari malah sudah menjadi seluruh aktivitasnya di musim panas itu. Dia tidak bertemu siapapun selain pemuda rambut coklat dan kulit tan, mengabaikan setiap panggilan di ponselnya jika bukan dari pemuda itu. Si rambut coklat sendiri seolah tidak memberinya kesempatan berhubungan dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Wonwoo membatalkan rencana pergi ke pantai bersama Jeonghan dan beberapa teman karena dia sibuk bermesraan dengan rambut coklat di kamarnya, menolak menginap di rumah Jeonghan hari Jumat―padahal itu adalah aktivitas wajib mereka―karena dia akan menonton DVD di rumah si rambut coklat. Seluruh musim panas Wonwoo adalah 'rambut coklat' dan Wonwoo tidak mendapati dirinya keberatan.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan mengingat namaku?" Kuit tan berbicara tanpa mengalihkan mata dari langit malam yang dipandanginya sejak tiga puluh menit lalu. Dia berbaring di atas pasir pantai Barat dengan satu tangan direntangkan sebagai bantal untuk kepala Wonwoo―begitulah perhatiannya dia―tangan yang lain sibuk dengan sebatang _Dunhill_ yang sudah hampir habis.

Wonwoo menatap asap yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu lalu berkata "Bagaimana kalau habiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu dipanggil rambut coklat saja?"

Si rambut coklat tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, kembali menghisap rokoknya sebelum memalingkan wajah sehingga dia bertatapan dengan Wonwoo, senyumnya sangat lebar Wonwoo khawatir itu dapat merobek wajahnya (secara kiasan) "Kau berencana untuk menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupmu denganku?"

Wonwoo saat itu mengutuki pertanyaan si rambut coklat dan senyum bodoh yang melekat bangga di wajahnya karena sudah berhasil membuat otak Wonwoo berhenti bekerja untuk beberapa detik. Wonwoo berharap asap rokok pemuda itu bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dan memaksa dirinya untuk tidak mengatakan "Ya, tentu saja."

.

.

"Kudengar dari Seungcheol kau akhir-akhir ini sering berkeliaran di rumahnya." Jeonghan berkata sambil mengocok-ngocok _cappucino_ nya. Wonwoo yakin sahabatnya itu sudah ketularan sikap tidak sabaran S Coups. Dasar pembawa pengaruh buruk.

"Aku tidak berkeliaran di rumahnya." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Dan tolong berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan kakimu. Rasanya seperti gempa bumi lokal."

"Jisoo juga melihatmu di sana."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Lagi. "Tapi tidak di rumah S Coups. Aku tidak menguntit pacarmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?" Wonwoo menautkan alisnya.

"Lalu?" Jeonghan ikut-ikutan menautkan alis seperti berkata 'hei kau tidak berhak menautkan alismu, aku yang harusnya mendapat penjelasan di sini.' Dan meski itu semua hanya ada di kepala Wonwoo, dia tetap akan setuju jika Jeonghan benar-benar mengatakan itu padanya.

"Lalu? Tidak ada." Wonwoo membalas enggan. Masih berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jeonghan bicarakan, membuat sahabatnya itu melotot kesal padanya.

"Jeon Wonwoo aku bersumpah kalau kau berkencan dengan sesorang tanpa sepengetahuanku..."

"Aku tidak berkencan dengan siapa pun."

Jeonghan memasang wajah 'yeah tentu saja aku percaya' pada Wonwoo yang artinya dia sangat jauh dari kata percaya. "Tetangga Seungcheol…"

"Yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Wonwoo kembali memotong Jeonghan lalu mendapat pelototan dari pemuda itu. Jeonghan terlihat masih ingin melanjutkan. Tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mendorong Wonwoo terlalu jauh dalam pembicaraan itu.

"Setidaknya angkat teleponku sekali dalam beberapa hari," ujar Jeonghan akhirnya, mengerucutkan bibirnya―yang tidak pernah bekerja untuk Wonwoo. "Aku benar-benar merasa kehilangan sahabat, kau tau."

Wonwoo merasa bersalah saat membalas permintaan Jeonghan dengan anggukan ringan. Karena dia tahu dia tidak akan melakukan seperti yang diminta Jeonghan.

.

.

Wonwoo mungkin (atau mungkin juga tidak) sedang jatuh cinta. Itu yang dipikirkannya saat berbaring-baring malas bersama rambut coklat di kamarnya. Sebenarnya secara teknis Wonwoo tidak bisa memanggilnya rambut coklat (lagi). Sejak dua hari lalu pemuda itu mewarnai rambutnya orange . Demi Tuhan orange seperti kulit _tangerine_ yang sangat mencolok. Memangnya ada laki-laki yang mau mewarnai rambut mereka orange? Oh yea, dia mengenal satu dari mereka (kalaupun masih ada yang lainnya).

Sebagai pembelaan, rambut coklat―sekarang rambut orange―mengatakan "aku awalnya meminta _noona_ itu mewarnainya hitam, entah bagaimana tidak sengaja tertukar dengan warna orange."

"Mana mungkin dia tidak sadar warnanya tertukar saat membuatnya di kepalamu? Memangnya dia buta?" Wonwoo menutup matanya, mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul seseorang di ruangan itu. Sebagus apapun warna itu di kepala kekasihnya―Wonwoo tidak akan menyangkal kalau warna itu terlihat sedikit cocok menggambarkan sifat hiperaktifnya―tapi tetap saja terlalu mencolok dan kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Wonwoo malu jika terlihat di publik bersama seorang pemuda yang kepalanya berwarna orange. Karena itu dia dan si rambut orange (panggilan itu terasa sangat janggal) di kamar pemuda itu, tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku benar-benar berpikir kau harus minta ganti rugi kepada salon itu."

Rambut orange mengerang mendengar Wonwoo mengulangi kata-kata yang sama sebanyak hampir sepuluh kali selama satu jam terakhir.

"Sudahlah. Lagian warna ini bagus kok."

"Tapi aku ingin kencan di luar kamarmu yang bau ini. Dan aku bosan makan mie dingin."

"Ayo kita ke laut."

Kali ini Wonwoo yang mengerang. Kesal. "Aku tidak mau orang melihatku dengan Kepala Orange di pantai."

Rambut orange mendengus. Terkadang Wonwoo bersikap seperti wanita. Sangat sulit dimengerti. "Berhenti memanggilku Kepala Orange."

"Kau lebih suka kupanggil rambut orange?"

Dia mendengus lagi. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya mengelus rambut Wonwoo lembut dan berbicara dengan lembut juga "Kapan kau akan ingat namaku?"

"Kurasa aku semakin nyaman memanggilmu dengan panggilan-panggilan begitu." Wonwoo tersenyum lebar, mengundang senyum di wajah pemuda itu juga. Dan meski bukan pertama kali, Wonwoo tetap merasakan efek nafas tertahan yang sama melihat taringnya saat tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ingin memberimu nama panggilan." Pemuda itu memperlebar senyum di wajahnya. Masih melanjutkan kegiatan mengelus rambut Wonwoo, dia tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kupanggil kekasih musim panasku?"

Jangan salahkan Wonwoo yang hanya fokus pada pemakaian unsur kepemilikan dalam panggilan itu. 'Kekasih musim panasku'. Dia adalah milik si Kepala Orange. Wonwoo tidak ingin menjadi hal lain lagi dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"Kalian benar-benar serius berkencan ya?" S Coups berkata suatu siang saat mereka berpapasan di depan pagar rumah Kepala Orange. Saat itu cuaca begitu panas dan S Coups berwajah masam saat berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak bisa mengartikan ekspresi S Coups saat itu dan jujur saja sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya.

Jadi Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaan S Coups dengan "yap" singkat, tidak mau berbasa-basi panjang. Dia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, memberitahu Kepala Orange kalau dia sudah di depan pagar rumahnya. Wonwoo mungkin saja menambahkan 'bertemu dengan orang menyebalkan di sini, cepat keluar' di akhir pesan yang dikirimnya kepada pemuda itu, tapi S Coups tidak akan tahu dan dia memang tidak perlu tahu.

S Coups kemudian meninggalkan Wonwoo berdiri sendiri di depan rumah Kepala Orange. Ekspresi wajahnya jauh lebih aneh dari sebelumnya, seperti menatap Wonwoo simpati. Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Dan meski S Coups terlihat seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu namun mengurungkannya, Wonwoo tidak bertanya. Tapi wajah S Coups sore itu terus menghantui Wonwoo sampai bertahun-tahun kemudian.

.

.

Di antara perjalanan panjang dengan motor dan pantai-pantai yang mereka kunjungi bersama, Wonwoo tidak pernah berhenti bertanya arti hubungannya dengan Kepala Orange. Apa mereka pacaran? Apa mereka jatuh cinta? Kepala Orange sekarang menyebutnya 'kekasih musim panasku'. Apakah Wonwoo akan berhenti menjadi miliknya begitu musim panas berakhir?

Karena meski tidak bisa menamai hubungan mereka saat ini, Wonwoo yakin dia juga ingin berkencan dengan pemuda itu saat tanah penuh dengan daun-daun coklat yang berjatuhan atau saat menggantung _mistletoe_ dan musim kue jahe juga saat banyak _cherry blossom_ di jalan-jalan.

Tapi topik mengenai perasaan dan hubungan mereka tidak pernah sekalipun dibicarakan. Seperti ada persetujuan tersirat untuk tidak pernah menyinggungnya. Wonwoo takut untuk mencaritahu apa artinya itu.

.

.

"Ayo kita ke laut." Kepala Orange berbisik pelan melalui telepon. Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa dia melakukan itu. Tapi Wonwoo membalasnya dengan berbisik juga.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

Kepala Orange pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Itu pikir Wonwoo. Siapa yang mau pergi ke laut jam satu pagi?

"Ini jam satu pagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Ayolah, kita sudah lama tidak ke laut."

"Kita ke laut minggu lalu. Dan bukan salahku kau mewarnai rambutmu orange jadi aku tidak mau keluar denganmu."

"Ayolah." Kepala Orange memohon. "Lagipula aku sudah di depan rumahmu."

"Kau gila."

"Gila karenamu, sayang." Kepala Orange tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Wonwoo bisa merasakan jantungnya seperti berusaha melompat keluar dari tubuhnya mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu.

Dia selalu tahu kata yang tepat untuk membujuk Wonwoo.

"Orangtuaku akan membunuhku kalau sampai ketahuan." Wonwoo menggerutu seraya membuka gerbang rumahnya sepelan mungkin. Dia tidak pernah menyelinap keluar tengah malam sebelumnya. Kepala Orange sudah menunggu di depan rumah dengan jaket kulit dan motor besar yang selalu mereka kendarai bersama.

Si Kepala Orange tertawa renyah. "Aku janji akan mengantarmu sebelum matahari terbit."

Wonwoo meraih helm yang diberikan Kepala Orange padanya lalu mendesah. Ini sebenarnya sangat mendebarkan tapi dia tetap merasa sedikit gelisah. "Kau harus menepati janjimu."

"Tenang saja."

.

.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya saat mereka tiba di pantai. Hampir pukul dua pagi. Kepala Orange membawanya ke pantai paling dekat dari rumah Wonwoo. Ini bukan pantai yang biasa mereka datangi, tapi karena waktu yang terbatas jadi mereka tidak bisa terlalu pemilih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Wonwoo seraya mengernyitkan kening saat melihat Kepala Orange yang melepas satu per satu pakaiannya.

"Mau berenang." Kepala Orange menjawab sambil tersenyum. Tidak berhenti melepas setiap kain dari tubuhnya. "Kenapa? Kau memikirkan yang lain hm?" sambungnya.

"Dasar gila."

"Kau sangat menyukai orang gila ini."

Wonwoo tidak menyangkal.

Kepala Orange betul-betul berenang. Tidak peduli air laut yang terasa dingin di malam hari. Wonwoo sendiri kemudian mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya saat dia ikut-ikutan menanggalkan baju dan ikut berendam di air bersama pemuda itu.

"Ini musim panas yang benar-benar menyenangkan," kata Kepala Orange setelah berendam cukup lama dalam air.

Wonwoo mengamini kata-kata pemuda itu dalam hati juga sedikit mengoreksi. Bukan hanya menyenangkan. Ini bagian terbaik dalam hidupnya. Menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu dengan pemuda ini. Dan sekarang berenang di bawah sinar bulan―seklise ini kedengarannya―Wonwoo tidak pernah sebahagia ini.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padaku," balas Wonwoo. Dia tidak dapat melihat wajah Kepala Orange saat berbicara, tapi dia tahu pemuda itu sedang tersenyum menatap tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak bebas di air.

Wonwoo kemudian tersentak kaget saat merasakan sepasang tangan menyelinap dari belakang melingkari pinggangnya dan dagu Kepala Orange yang disandarkan di bahunya. Titik-titik air dari rambut orange pemuda itu menetes di sepanjang bahu Wonwoo. Dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya mengalami penurunan IQ yang dahsyat. Karena semua organnya lupa cara untuk berfungsi dengan benar. Lama-lama Kepala Orange bisa membunuhnya― _literally._

"Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisik Kepala Orange lembut di telinganya membuat detak jantung Wonwoo membabibuta seperti gila.

Wonwoo membayangkan sebanyak hampir ribuan kali bagaimana Kepala Orange akan mengatakan cinta kepadanya untuk pertama kali. Membuat dan menghapus lagi berbagai adegan dalam kepalanya. Mungkin Kepala Orange akan mengatakannya sambil lalu saat bermain video _game_. Dia sepertinya tipe pemuda yang akan melakukan hal itu. Atau dia akan meneriakkannya saat mereka sedang bercinta lalu menciumnya lembut. Wonwoo bahkan pernah membayangkan pengakuan klise seperti meneriakkannya di tengah kerumunan. Tapi ini adalah sesuatu di luar imajinasi Wonwoo.

Kepala Orange mengatakan dia mencintai Wonwoo di laut―tempat favorit mereka―saat mereka mengambang beberapa meter dari tanah, tangan pemuda itu melingkar erat di pinggangnya, dan sinar rembulan memantul di rambut orange kekasihnya. Saat itu mungkin jam tiga pagi. Suara Kepala Orange tidak berhenti terngiang di kepalanya. Semua ini sangat klise tapi Wonwoo untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya jatuh cinta dengan keklisean itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Wonwoo berbisik malu. Akhirnya mengucapkan tiga kata itu untuk pertama kali. Perasaan ini jauh lebih hebat dari saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kepala Orange pertama kali. Dan rasanya bertahan lebih lama dari bau rokok di nafas Kepala Orange. Meski tidak mengkonsumsi alkohol, mereka berdua merasa mabuk. Ini sengguh adalah perasaan terhebat yang pernah ada.

.

.

"Seharusnya sekarang kau sudah mengingat namaku." Kepala Orange menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke wajah Wonwoo yang disambut dengan cubitan keras di pinggang dari pemuda itu.

"Berhenti melakukan itu."

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Kepala Orange santai. Mukanya sama sekali tidak menggambarkan rasa bersalah. "Meniup asap rokok padamu atau menyuruhmu mengingat namaku?"

"Dua-duanya."

Kepala Orange mengatupkan bibirnya. Sedih. Atau pura-pura. Wonwoo tidak tahu. "Bagaimana bisa kau selalu hanya memanggil kekasihmu Kepala Orange?"

"Sebutan itu sangat cocok untukmu. Manis."

Kepala Orange memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak menyebut seorang laki-laki macho manis."

Wonwoo mencibir, "Laki-laki macho tidak mewarnai rambutnya orange."

Kepala Orange membalas perkataan Wonwoo dengan menciumnya tiba-tiba dan memindahkan asap rokok dari mulutnya ke mulut pemuda itu. Memaksa Wonwoo kembali merasakan pahitnya residu batang kanker itu di lidahnya.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo tidak menemukan keinginan di dirinya untuk protes meski benci dengan fakta betapa tidak sehat perlakuan kekasihnya itu untuk paru-paru Wonwoo. Menurut Wonwoo itu seksi. Dan Kepala Orange satu-satunya pemuda yang membuat Wonwoo sebahagia ini. Karena itu bahkan jika Kepala Orange membawanya melompat jurang dengan motor raksasanya, Wonwoo merasa tidak akan keberatan (mungkin). Setidaknya dia akan mati dalam keadaan bahagia dan jatuh cinta. Itu lebih dari apapun yang bisa dia harapkan.

.

.

Tapi seperti liburan musim panas yang akan segera berakhir, kebahagiaan Wonwoo dengan Kepala Orange juga segera mencapai akhir. Bedanya adalah Wonwoo sudah mengantisipasi akhir liburan ini dan sudah menyiapkan seluruh tugas sekolah. Tapi dia tidak menyangka akan berakhir secepat itu dengan Kepala Orange pujaannya.

Saat itu dua hari sebelum sekolah dimulai. Kepala Orange mengajaknya bertemu setelah hanya berhubungan lewat ponsel selama beberapa hari. Kepala Orange membawanya ke pantai yang mereka datangi beberapa malam sebelumnya. Wonwoo terkejut bagaimana pantai itu sangat berbeda di malam hari. Begitu banyak orang dan lautnya berwarna hijau.

Mereka berdua bersandar di motor pemuda itu memakan _popsicle_ beku. Wonwoo bahkan tidak menginjakkan kakinya di pasir. Dan kata-kata itu mengalir begitu ringan dari mulut Kepala Orange. Seolah dia hanya sedang membicarakan cuaca cerah hari itu, bukan perpisahan mereka.

"Ini sudah direncanakan sejak lama," ujar Kepala Orange. Memberi perhatian penuh kepada _popsicle_ di tangannya yang mulai mencair. "Jauh sebelum pesta ulang tahun S Coups." Dia berbisik lagi. Tidak berani menatap wajah Wonwoo. Kepala Orange berhenti sejenak menunggu respon dari Wonwoo. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Bahkan tubuhnya tidak bergerak sama sekali. Cairan merah dari _popsicle_ cair mengalir di tangannya lalu menghantam tanah dengan cepat. Secepat titik merah itu jatuh, secepat itu juga jejaknya menghilang dari tanah. Seperti hubungannya dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu seharusnya tidak melibatkanmu lebih jauh tapi aku tidak bisa menghapus wajahmu malam itu dari kepalaku. Dan aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

Hening.

"Aku tau ini benar-benar terdengar seperti hobi buruk. Tapi aku tidak sengaja menghabiskan seluruh sisa musim panas terakhirku di Korea denganmu hanya untuk main-main. Aku betul-betul sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Tapi seberapa banyakpun kata sangat yang digunakan Kepala Orange, tidak sebanding dengan besarnya keinginan Wonwoo untuk membunuh pemuda itu sekarang. Wonwoo merasa ditipu. Kepala Orange tidak boleh melakukan ini padanya. Membuatnya jatuh cinta sangat dalam lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja ke Amerika. Demi Tuhan Amerika sangat jauh dari Korea. Dan yang lebih buruk rencana pindah itu sudah ada sejak sebelum mereka bertemu. Kalau dia tahu hubungan mereka tidak akan bisa bertahan lama sejak awal, kenapa membuang begitu banyak waktu Wonwoo, membuat puluhan kenangan seolah mereka akan sering-sering tertawa saat mengingat kenangan itu nanti? Kepala Orange menyebutnya bukan hobi buruk, tapi Wonwoo benar-benar berpikir sebaliknya.

Seharusnya dia tidak mencari Wonwoo setelah malam itu dan membiarkannya menghabiskan patah hatinya satu musim panas ini.

"Wonwoo, ini bukan berarti kita berpisah. Kita selalu bisa saling menelepon dan..."

Wonwoo tidak mendengar lanjutan kalimat pemuda itu. Atau dia yang tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi. Karena Wonwoo melempar _popsicle_ nya dengan kasar―mengenai seorang pria yang berteriak marah tapi segera menutup mulutnya melihat wajah Wonwoo yang tidak kalah marah dan air mata memenuhi wajahnya yang merah karena emosi―lalu berjalan menjauh dari Kepala Orange. Mengabaikan namanya yang diteriakkan berkali-kali dan perhatian orang-orang yang seketika beralih padanya.

Wonwoo terus berjalan. Membuang ponselnya di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku tidak mau saling menelepon denganmu, Berengsek."

Wonwoo menangis keras saat tiba di halte. Berteriak dan memaki Kepala Orange. Tidak peduli dengan seorang pria yang menggeser duduknya menjauh dari Wonwoo dan menatapnya ngeri.

Dia menangis bukan hanya karena Kepala Orange mengatakan akan pindah ke Amerika dan dia benar-benar hanya menjadi kekasih musim panas pemuda itu. Atau karena Wonwoo merasa dibohongi. Tapi karena fakta singkat bahwa Kepala Orange bahkan tidak mengejarnya. Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu kalau kekasihnya―mantan―sekejam itu.

.

.

Bagian terburuk dari patah hati adalah saat segala sesuatu terus mengingatkanmu akan orang yang menyebabkan hatimu tidak utuh lagi. Wonwoo menolak bertemu Jeonghan jika ada S Coups. Karena pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya. Terkadang dia menangis saat melihat _Dunhill_ di deretan rokok di toko kelontong. Dan Wonwoo menolak pergi ke laut untuk alasan apapun.

Kepala Orange mengirimnya surat dari Amerika―karena Wonwoo sudah membuang ponselnya―yang tidak pernah dibalas Wonwoo. Bahkan dia berhenti membaca surat pemuda itu sejak menerima surat yang ketiga. Kemudian surat itu berhenti datang setelah surat kesepuluh yang diterima Wonwoo awal Desember dan langsung dimasukkan ke dalam kotak penyimpanan yang tidak pernah dibuka.

Saat melihat salju pertama, Wonwoo akhirnya merasa musim panas benar-benar berakhir seiring dengan berhentinya surat-surat dari Kepala Orange. Keinginan untuk menggantung _mistletoe_ bersama Kepala Orange dikuburnya jauh dalam ingatan. Cinta pertama tidak selalu memiliki akhir yang indah kata orang. Cinta pertama Wonwoo berakhir dengan tragis.

Tapi Musim panas 2006—Wonwoo tidak pernah lupa—Dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Dengan seorang pemuda bermata sehitam malam dan wangi rokok yang dibenci Wonwoo. Dengan sebatang _Dunhill_ menempel setia di antara bibir dan topeng angkuh di wajahnya, dia adalah seorang aktor yang tidak pernah tahu kapan untuk berhenti bersandiwara. Di antara bir yang mereka bagi bersama, dia menyalakan rokok pertama Wonwoo dan menciumnya seolah tidak mengenal hari esok. Dia memanggil Wonwoo kekasih musim panasnya―tidak disangka panggilan itu memang diartikan secara harafiah. Cintanya seperti hujan badai di suatu sore musim panas di Changwon. Dahsyat dan cepat berlalu. Meninggalkan hati Wonwoo tidak tertata. Hingga akhir Wonwoo tidak pernah mengingat namanya.

* * *

 **– _kkeut_ –**

* * *

 _a.n. aku tahu aku harusnya update Unsolved Riddle atau sequelnya Metaphorical Heart tapi please terima ff baru ini wkwkwk. Janji, yang lain bakal tetap dilanjut. Ini sebenarnya ku remake dari ff lamaku hehe. Masih ada lanjutannya kalau kalian mau baca /.\_

 _Oh iya btw ada yg september ini nonton Diamond Edge in JKT? kalo ada, meet up sama deka deki yuk hehe XD_

 _Kasih tau pendapat kalian buat ff ini yaaaaa dan maafkan buat typo aku udah proofread berkali-kali tapi sering banget msh ada yg kelewat. Ada yang mau jadi beta readerku gak? Dan ada yang bisa nebak siapa cowok rambut orange itu? ㅋㅋㅋ_


	2. Chapter 2 - Surrogate

.

.

* * *

 **Break My Fall**

* * *

 ** _"Tell me,_**

 ** _Is this where I give it all up?"_**

― ** _Sam Smith_**

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Choi Seungcheol x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Remake Fiction. Rate PG-17_

* * *

 **2nd Scene : Surrogate**

* * *

 _"Wonwoo jatuh cinta tiga kali dalam hidupnya. Kali kedua kepada lelaki yang memperbaiki hatinya hanya untuk dihancurkan sekali lagi. **Dia adalah sebuah paradoks yang buruk**."_

 **surrogate** /sur―uh―gayt/ : _(n)_ pengganti

* * *

 **2010**

S Coups ada di kelas Kalkulusnya. Choi Seungcheol ada di kelas kalkulusnya. Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti panik sejak melihat pemuda itu duduk dua baris di depannya. Rambut dicat putih dan disisir ke belakang dengan rapi. Dengan kemeja kotak-kotak perpaduan merah, biru dan sedikit hijau tua tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpen dengan permukaan meja. Dia banyak berubah sejak terakhir Wonwoo melihatnya―itu sudah sekitar empat tahun lalu―tapi entah bagaimana otak Wonwoo otomatis mengingat pemuda itu sebagai S Coups mantan kekasih Jeonghan saat dia berbalik untuk meminjam pulpen dari orang di belakangnya tadi. Senyum memuakkan khas mliknya yang dulu selalu ditujukan kepada Jeonghan masih melekat di belakang tempurung kepala Wonwoo seperti parasit yang tidak mau pindah.

Tuhan pasti membencinya. Itu pikir Wonwoo begitu melihat S Coups pagi itu. _Mood_ nya langsung berubah buruk meskipun dia ingat sudah meneguk segelas kopi hitam sebelum memulai hari. Tidak ada kopi yang bisa menyelamatkan _mood_ Wonwoo dari kejatuhan drastis begitu matanya menangkap sosok S Coups. Karena S Coups mengingatkannya pada suatu kenangan buruk dari masa lalu. Hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Wonwoo ingin memuntahkan _sandwich_ daging yang dimakannya bersama kopi tadi pagi.

Karena itu begitu kelas Kalkulus berakhir, Wonwoo langsung mengumpulkan catatan dan mp3 dari mejanya lalu melesat pergi. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja dia tabrak atau berteriak marah padanya. Wonwoo cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama. Mengunci pintu seperti kesetanan. Soonyoung―teman sekamarnya―mengerutkan kening seperti ingin bertanya tapi tidak mendapat kesempatan karena Wonwoo segera berlari menuju toilet tanpa berkata hai. Dia memuntahkan seluruh _sandwich_ daging yang dia makan tadi pagi juga sisa _pizza_ semalam yang belum tercerna sempurna masih terlihat bercampur dengan sarapan paginya.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan setengah isi perutnya Wonwoo menyandarkan badan di pintu kamar mandi dengan lemas. Dalam hati mengutuk seseorang berambut putih yang menjadi penyebabnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia mendengar Soonyoung bertanya―Wonwoo yakin tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari laptopnya. Pertanyaan temannya itu hanya ditanggapi oleh Wonwoo dengan anggukan meski tahu lawan bicaranya tidak akan bisa melihat.

"Aku hari ini mau tidur saja," ujar Wonwoo beberapa menit kemudian. Akhirnya bangkit dari lantai toilet lalu melempar tubuh kurusnya ke kasur.

Soonyoung memutar kursinya untuk bisa berhadapan dengan Wonwoo dan berkata "Bukannya kau mengambil kelas Antropometri denganku?"

"Aku sakit."

Soonyoung mengerutkan kening. Untuk sesaat terlihat seperti mempertimbangkan perkataan Wonwoo kemudian memutar kursinya lagi seraya mengedik. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur. "Baiklah. Mau aku mampir ke apotik beli obat?"

"Tidak perlu. Bukan sakit serius."

Jujur saja Wonwoo tidak menyangka hanya dengan melihat S Coups dia bisa langsung merasa sesakit ini. _Well,_ secara teknis dia tidak sakit. Hanya tiba-tiba merasa dorongan yang kuat untuk memuntahkan seluruh sarapan paginya saat melihat dia dan rambut putihnya itu ada di kelas yang sama dengannya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak tahu kalau mereka satu universitas. Dan sudah empat tahun sejak dia terakhir bertemu dengan S Coups juga _orang_ _itu_. Tapi ingatan tentang musim panas empat tahun lalu masih saja tetap mengocok perut Wonwoo dengan brutal untuk beberapa alasan tertentu.

.

.

Wonwoo berniat membatalkan mengambil kelas Kalkulus. Ini adalah minggu pertama kuliah, dia masih bisa batal mengambil kelas itu hanya untuk tidak melihat S Coups lagi. Tapi Soonyoung―yang berperan sebagai ibu keduanya sejak mereka menjadi teman sekamar yang berarti sejak hari pertama dia di Seoul―menendang bokongnya (dia benar-benar melakukannya, rasanya sangat sakit) dan mengatakan akan membunuh Wonwoo dengan tangannya sendiri jika berani membatalkan mengambil kelas itu lagi semester ini. Dia gagal saat semester pertama, menolak mengambilnya saat semester tiga dan Soonyoung mengatakan dia harus― _highlight_ harus―mengambil kelas itu semester ini kalau dia tidak mau menunda kelulusan. Tidak bisa tidak.

Jadi Wonwoo dengan wajah ditekuk kembali menghadiri kelas menyebalkan itu lagi seminggu kemudian. Bersumpah akan membunuh Soonyoung jika dia harus pulang lagi ke _dorm_ untuk memuntahkan roti selai nanas―dia sangat menyukai selai nanas dan tidak akan pernah memaafkan Soonyoung jika hari ini dia harus merasakan selai nanas keluar dari lambungnya―yang dimakannya tadi pagi karena melihat wajah S Coups. Soonyoung membalas dengan mencibir serta menuduhnya bersikap berlebihan. Mungkin dia memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi dia tetap ingin membunuh Soonyoung jika dia bertemu S Coups lagi, atau setidaknya membuang _action figure_ Luffy kesayangannya di toilet sebagai balas dendam.

Tapi Wonwoo tidak muntah hari itu. Juga tidak bertemu S Coups. Itu sangat melegakan. Terima kasih kepada seluruh Tuhan yang ada.

.

.

Wonwoo bertemu lagi dengan S Coups jumat malam. Mengutuk seluruh dunia karena mengapa dia begitu tidak beruntung? Wonwoo sudah cukup senang setelah tidak melihat wajah menyebalkan pemuda itu senin lalu dan sekarang, setelah merasa dirinya cukup aman dari bayang-bayang masa lalu dia harus kembali melihat senyum memuakkan itu. Wonwoo lagi-lagi ingin muntah. Begitu melihat rambut berwarna putih menyembul dari balik rak di depannya, Wonwoo sedikit berharap kalau itu bukan kepala Choi Seungcheol yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya lagi seumur hidup. Tapi hei memangnya ada berapa orang laki-laki yang mewarnai rambutnya putih―dengan sengaja―di seluruh Seoul ini. _Baiklah mungkin masih ada beberapa orang lainnya_ , Wonwoo beralasan. Tapi karena sepertinya Tuhan memang sedikit membenci Wonwoo, pemilik rambut putih itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dan Wonwoo tiba-tiba tidak ingin kopi dingin lagi―padahal tadi dia bersungut-sungut pada Soonyoung yang menghabiskan seluruh kopi instan mereka, mengatakan tidak bisa menonton tanpa itu―sekarang dia di sini dengan S Coups berdiri tidak sampai satu meter darinya. Wonwoo pasti sudah melakukan dosa besar di kehidupan sebelumnya sampai keberuntungannya sejelek ini.

Dia tidak berhenti mengutuki diri sendiri serta botol kopi sialan di tangannya sewaktu dilihatnya S Coups berjalan mendekat. Bersumpah tidak mau minum kopi lagi setelah ini―sumpah yang pasti dilanggarnya besok. Tapi S Coups berjalan melewatinya. Seolah tidak mengenalnya. Membuat Wonwoo semakin melongo. Meski di satu sisi dia merasa senang tidak harus berbicara dengan pemuda itu dan mual di perutnya seketika berhenti, Wonwoo tetap bingung dengan sikap S Coups.

Benar mereka tidak dekat. Tapi S Coups dulu berkencan dengan sahabat terdekat Wonwoo, bukan hanya satu atau dua kali mereka bertemu dan bermain bersama meski Wonwoo tahu kalau perasaan benci mereka satu sama lain saling berbalas. Tapi malam ini S Coups berjalan melewatinya dengan enteng, tanpa beban. Seolah mereka memang tidak pernah saling mengenal di masa lalu―sejujurnya Wonwoo memang berharap begitu adanya―tapi untuk alasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, harga diri Wonwoo sedikit banyak terluka karena S Coups hanya berlalu begitu saja tanpa kata. Rasanya ingin menarik lengan baju pemuda itu dan mengkonfrontasinya. Entah kenapa.

.

.

"Kurasa kau bukannya tidak ingin menghapus masa lalumu itu sama sekali," kata Soonyoung santai setelah Wonwoo menceritakan pertemuannya barusan dengan S Coups dan bagaimana dia anehnya merasa sedih diabaikan tadi. Padahal Wonwoo yakin seratus persen kalau mereka sempat bertemu mata meski hanya sepersekian detik.

Wonwoo mengerang, "Apa aku sudah pernah cerita kalau aku sangat benci dengan S Coups? Bahkan sebelum masalah dengan sahabatnya."

"Ya, tapi dia juga satu-satunya orang yang berhubungan dengan Kepala Orange mu yang kau kenal." Soonyoung menyanggah cepat. Dia sengaja meniupkan asap rokoknya ke wajah Wonwoo yang menatapnya kesal. "Kurasa kau ingin bicara dengannya dan bercerita tentang masa lalu."

" _Fyi_ , kami, aku dengan si keparat S Coups bisa melakukan banyak hal dan kurasa minum kopi sambil duduk santai untuk mengingat masa lalu bukan salah satunya."

Soonyoung mengernyitkan kening dan tersenyum sinis. Ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa terhiburnya dia dengan situasi Wonwoo. "Lucu bagaimana kau menyinggung tentang minum kopi padahal aku hanya bilang bicara." Lagi-lagi dia meniupkan asap rokok ke wajah Wonwoo, membuat temannya itu berteriak kesal dan memelototinya. "Mungkin dalam hati itulah yang ingin kau lakukan dengan si S Coups ini. Membahas masa lalu sambil minum kopi murah di Jims."

"Itu tidak benar," sangkal Wonwoo seraya mengeraskan rahang―bukan hal yang setiap hari dilakukan Jeon Wonwoo. _Itu sama sekali tidak benar_.Wonwoo tidak pernah ingin mengingat tentang Kepala Orange apalagi menceritakannya. Dia hanya tidak sengaja memberitahu Soonyoung tentang orang itu dulu saat permainan _Truth or Dare_ (yang hanya mereka mainkan berdua). Dan saat itu Wonwoo sedikit mabuk. Dia tidak pernah ingin mengingat masa itu saat dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya. Tidak dengan siapapun. Terutama tidak dengan S Coups. Dan dia juga tidak ingin minum kopi dengan orang itu.

"Aku hanya bilang saja," balas Soonyoung tak acuh sembari menghembuskan asap rokok ke arah Wonwoo. Lagi.

 _Itu tidak benar._ Wonwoo bersikukuh dalam hati.

.

.

Wonwoo sudah lama _move on_ dari Kepala Orange. Dia berani bersumpah atas seluruh kopi dan selai nanas kesukaannya. Dia bukan pemeran utama wanita yang dengan cengeng menangisi seorang laki-laki sampai bertahun-tahun. Memang benar Kepala Orange adalah salah satu hal terhebat yang pernah terjadi padanya tapi jujur saja dia tidak sehebat itu. Setelah mereka berpisah, Wonwoo sudah bolak-balik berkencan dan putus dan berkencan lagi dengan beberapa orang. Seperti manusia normal lainnya. Meski selama empat tahun dan tujuh orang yang dikencaninya dari kedua _gender_ tidak satu pun yang bertahan cukup lama. Tapi Wonwoo positif kalau dia sudah melupakan Kepala Orange. Kehadiran S Coups di kelas Kalkulus tidak seharusnya mempengaruhi fakta itu.

.

.

Selanjutnya Wonwoo berusaha berhenti memikirkan S Coups (dan Kepala Orange). Datang ke kelas Kalkulus tepat semenit sebelum kelas dimulai lalu dengan sengaja mengambil kursi terjauh dari sumber masalahnya. Dia berusaha keras setiap kali untuk tidak melihat ke arah pemuda itu, sama sekali bukan tugas yang berat karena Wonwoo tidak bisa membiarkan matanya berkeliaran kemana-mana saat Profesor menulis dan menghapus begitu banyak rumus di papan tulis dengan kecepatan cahaya. Dua bulan di kelas Kalkulus besama S Coups dilewati Wonwoo dengan mudah. Tanpa ingatan tentang musim panas 2006―atau seseorang berkepala orange―juga tidak ada rasa ingin muntah setiap senin pagi.

Tapi dua bulan yang melegakan itu hanya bertahan selama dua bulan. Wonwoo sekali lagi mengutuki peruntungannya saat S Coups menyelinap santai ke spasi kosong di sebelahnya dua menit setelah Profesor Song memulai kuliah. Kejutan. Wonwoo ingin berteriak, entah kepada pemuda berambut putih di sebelahnya yang masih berusaha mengatur napas―sepertinya dia berlari mati-matian agar bisa sampai ke kelas tepat waktu―atau kepada Profesor Song yang dengan santai terus melanjutkan kuliah tanpa peduli krisis yang tengah dihadapi Wonwoo.

S Coups dengan acuh mengeluarkan buku serta pulpen dari tasnya, segera memusatkan perhatian pada rumus dan angka yang menempel di papan tulis. Tidak sedetikpun dia menatap pada Wonwoo. Entah Wonwoo harus bersyukur atau merasa kesal untuk itu. Kalau dipaksa jujur, dia lebih merasa marah daripada bersyukur. Karena _duuh_ kalau ada salah satu di antara mereka berdua yang akan mengabaikan yang lainnya, orang itu jelas bukan S Coups. Cukup jelas.

Wonwoo―tanpa memperhatikan Profesor Song―sibuk bermonolog dalam kepalanya. Tentang bagaimana S Coups memang selalu bersikap menyebalkan dari dulu. Meskipun berkencan dengan seseorang yang mendapat julukan malaikat, Yoon Jeonghan yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Wonwoo, S Coups tidak pernah terpengaruh dengan itu. Sedikitpun sifat positif Jeonghan tidak menular pada S Coups. Sebaliknya dia adalah segala hal negatif yang Wonwoo tahu. _Grumpy_. Ceklis. Pemarah. Yup. Manipulatif, kasar, dan seenaknya. Ya, ya, dan ya. Merokok. Tidak usah ditanya lagi _._ Ini adalah rahasia, tapi Wonwoo ingat sewaktu SMA memergoki S Coups menghisap ganja beberapa kali. Ditambah sederet sifat buruk lainnya, monolog ini tidak akan selesai sampai akhir kelas Kalkulus.

Dia―S Coups―memang dari dulu tidak pernah bersikap baik atau sedikit menunjukkan persahabatan kepada Wonwoo, bahkan pertemanan pun tidak. Yang dibalas Wonwoo juga dengan sikap kasar yang serupa. Dan Jeonghan, setelah gagal puluhan kali akhirnya berhenti mencoba membuat mereka setidaknya bisa berkomunikasi seperti manusia normal kebanyakan. Wonwoo berterima kasih untuk itu.

 _Anyway_ , Wonwoo sedikit banyak tahu kalau kisah cinta S Coups bersama Jeonghan kandas tidak lama sebelum upacara kelulusan. Sekitar sebulan sebelum. Tepatnya setelah Jeonghan menerima surat pemberitahuan kalau dia diterima di Universitas yang namanya sudah tidak Wonwoo ingat lagi di Tokyo. Masalah yang sama. Kisah cinta yang berbeda. Ironis.

Tapi Wonwoo merasa dirinya berbeda dengan S Coups. Sementara dia bahkan tidak tahu nama si Kepala Orange dan secara teknis Kepala Orange sudah menipunya, S Coups sudah sangat mengenal Jeonghan, menurut pendapat Wonwoo yang sedikit _biased_ , dia tidak seharusnya melempar _tantrum_ bodoh yang menyuruh Jeonghan memilih antara dirinya atau pergi ke Tokyo. Duh Wonwoo belum pernah mendengar hal sekonyol itu. Dan itu keluar dari mulut seorang S Coups. Jadi menurut Wonwoo secara pribadi―kalau ada yang bertanya―S Coups membunuh hubungan mereka di saat dia bisa menyelamatkannya. Sedangkan Wonwoo, Kepala Orange menipunya. Sekian.

"Apa kau selalu seperti itu saat kuliah?" Wonwoo seketika tersentak dari lamunannya saat suara bariton berbicara di sebelahnya.

Untuk beberapa saat dia memutar lehernya ke kiri dan kanan dengan heboh untuk melihat siapa pemilik suara barusan―sebenarnya sudah jelas itu adalah S Coups―dan kepada siapa orang itu berbicara. Tingkah Wonwoo sukses mengundang tawa dari pemuda yang lainnya dan sembari menggelengkan kepala dia berkata, "Ya aku berbicara denganmu."

"Huuh." adalah satu-satunya jawaban Wonwoo. Saking terkejut dan masih dalam kondisi pasca melamun, lidahnya terasa seperti diikat, tidak bisa membentuk kata lain.

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu adalah ya," ujar S Coups lagi. "Tapi sekedar saran saja. Sebaiknya kau mengubah kebiasaan melamun di kelas, Jeon Wonwoo. Kecuali kau ingin mengulang kelas ini sekali lagi." Caranya berbicara terlalu kasual, terutama saat dia mengedikkan bahu acuh. Seolah inilah hal yang selalu dia lakukan di kelas, sangat aneh. Setelah itu S Coups kembali membagi fokus perhatiannya antara papan tulis dan catatannya.

 _Huh jadi dia ingat dengan_ _Wonwoo_ _._

.

.

Satu hal yang pasti mengenai S Coups. Dia menyebalkan. Kedua dia pemaksa. Itu tidak pernah berubah. Dulu, sekarang, dan mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya. Dia akan tetap seperti itu. Selesai kelas Kalkulus, S Coups tidak berhenti tersenyum mencurigakan kepada Wonwoo―menunjukkan hampir seluruh gigi dan gusinya―dan berkata "Temani aku minum kopi." Lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Wonwoo―dia bahkan belum selesai memasukkan seluruh barang-barangnya ke dalam tas―menarik paksa lengannya.

Berbicara dengan Wonwoo adalah satu hal. Berbicara sambil menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi kepada Wonwoo―dengan kata lain tersenyum―adalah hal lain lagi. Setelah berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya selama dua bulan (bukannya Wonwoo tidak melakukan hal serupa), sekarang S Coups menarik tangan Wonwoo, memaksanya menemani ke Jims―kedai kopi dekat kampus―seolah itu memang sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka. Ada yang salah dengannya. Kalau ini mimpi, Wonwoo ingin bangun detik ini juga. Kalau ini lelucon, sama sekali tidak lucu.

Wonwoo tidak berhenti mengernyitkan kening sepanjang acara minum kopi dengan S Coups. Sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya menyeruput kopi dinginnya santai. Dia tidak berhenti mengutak-atik ponsel _sky_ nya sejak mereka duduk di kedai kopi itu. Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan.

Setelah beberapa menit yang mengesalkan bagi Wonwoo, S Coups akhirnya mengangkat kepala―mengalihkan perhatian dari ponsel―lalu menatap Wonwoo dengan benar untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, ralat, untuk pertama kalinya sejak Wonwoo mengenalnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kita satu universitas," ujar S Coups membuat Wonwoo tertegun. Sebenarnya pernyataan itu sendiri bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan, karena itu adalah persis yang dipikirkan Wonwoo beberapa minggu lalu saat pertama melihat S Coups dengan rambut putih dan kemeja kotaknya. Sekarang rambut S Coups sudah hitam setengahnya, Wonwoo benar-benar berpikir sebaiknya S Coups segera memperbarui warnanya karena sekarang rambutnya terlihat lebih jelek dari sebelumnya. Tapi selain rambut, S Coups masih menggunakan kemeja yang sama persis dengan yang digunakannya saat itu. Bahkan kenyataannya Wonwoo hampir selalu melihat S Coups menggunakan kemeja itu saat kelas Kalkulus. Dan dia tahu ini bukan karena dia dengan sengaja mengecek pemuda itu setiap hari senin. Menarik.

Wonwoo ingin menyuarakan seluruh opini tidak penting yang mencemooh S Coups dalam kepalanya tapi mengurungkan niat itu. Sebagai gantinya dia hanya mengatakan "Ya aku juga baru tahu" enggan. Sengaja menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia sudah tahu kalau mereka ada di kelas Kalkulus yang sama sejak hari pertama. Wonwoo memutuskan S Coups tidak perlu tahu bagaimana dia sempat merasa kesal sewaktu S Coups berjalan melewatinya tanpa menyapa di toserba beberapa minggu lalu. Mungkin pemuda itu memang tidak melihatnya. Atau dia hanya bersikap seperti bajingan. Terserah.

"Senang rasanya bertemu teman lama," kata S Coups. Mendengarnya membuat Wonwoo merasa dorongan tiba-tiba dari dalam dirinya untuk meninju wajah tersenyum S Coups saat itu. Karena alasan pertama, senyum itu dulu hanya ditujukan untuk Jeonghan, tidak pernah untuknya. Kedua mereka bukan teman lama. Tapi Wonwoo―tidak ingin memancing pertengkaran tidak perlu―lagi-lagi meredam keinginannya lantas mengiyakan perkataan S Coups dengan tidak ikhlas. Berharap acara minum kopi ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

Soonyoung menatap Wonwoo seperti menghakimi kemudian tertawa keras. "Kau betul-betul minum kopi dengannya di Jims. Kau ini polos atau idiot sih?"

Tawa Soonyoung yang tidak mereda hingga dua menit kemudian membuat Wonwoo semakin kesal―dalam hati betul-betul menyesal sudah bercerita pada si mulut besar ini―kemudian menjawab ketus, "Aku tetap membencinya."

"Ya ya terserah," balas Soonyoung setelah bisa sedikit mengontrol tawanya. Sambil menghapus air mata dengan punggung telunjuknya dia melanjutkan santai "Berani bertaruh bulan depan kau bahkan sudah lupa alasan awal kau benci dia."

Soonyoung mendapat hadiah lemparan bantal dan teriakan kesal berisi penyangkalan dari Wonwoo untuk komentar itu.

Wonwoo betul-betul ingin mengganti teman sekamarnya.

.

.

Tapi kemudian entah bagaimana S Coups berubah menjadi begitu lengket dengan Wonwoo―persis ramalan Soonyoung. Hingga pada poin dimana Wonwoo tidak akan melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa S Coups. Saling menyimpan kursi di sebelahnya untuk satu sama lain saat kelas Kalkulus menjadi kebiasaan. Sedangkan Jims menjadi tempat minum kopi rutin sehabis itu. Jika tidak bertemu, S Coups akan selalu menelepon atau mengiriminya pesan (sejak kapan mereka bertukar nomor?) Dan Wonwoo mendapati dirinya tidak keberatan. Dia belum memutuskan apakah itu baik atau tidak. Tapi satu hal, mungkin dia sudah tidak terlalu membenci S Coups lagi. Persis ramalan Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

"Kau ikut pesta malam ini?" suara S Coups terdengar dari ponsel yang menempel di telinga Wonwoo.

"Emm, entahlah."

"Memangnya nanti malam ada kegiatan?"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab "Tidak juga, hanya menonton DVD dengan teman sekamarku."

"Menonton." S Coups mendengus di ujung lain telepon, rasanya Wonwoo bisa melihat pemuda itu sedang memutar bola mata. Dia suka melakukan itu saat berbicara. "Kau harus ikut. Nanti malam kujemput. Jam tujuh."

Wonwoo bahkan belum sempat menjawab perkataan―perintah―S Coups tetapi pemuda itu sudah mengakhiri panggilan mereka. Membuat Wonwoo menatap ponselnya dengan kesal. Dasar pemaksa.

Meski demikian dia tetap mandi lalu bersiap-siap untuk pesta itu seperti yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Duduk di depan meja dengan celana _jeans_ dan sepatu _boot_ pukul 6.55 menunggu S Coups menjemput. Soonyoung yang baru pulang dari studio menatapnya penasaran―Wonwoo mengabaikannya―karena Wonwoo tidak pernah serapi ini di malam hari.

Pukul tujuh tepat S Coups menelepon memberitahu kalau dia sudah ada di depan asrama dan Wonwoo segera beranjak dari temptnya duduk, memandang sekilas ke cermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan rambutnya sudah ditata rapi.

"Siapa?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan senyum sinis. Tubuhnya disandarkan di kerangka pintu. Bertolak belakang dengan pertanyaannya, ekspresi wajahnya seperti berteriak 'aku tahu kau akan pergi dengan S Coups'. Wonwoo mengabaikannya dan segera berlari keluar kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu.

.

.

Masalah terbesar Wonwoo saat berhubungan dengan S Coups dan pesta adalah dia cenderung membuat kesalahan yang sama. Kesalahan pertama empat tahun lalu di pesta S Coups yang melibatkan beberapa alkohol dan seorang Kepala Orange. Kesalahan kedua dilakukan di sebuah pesta yang dia tidak tahu milik siapa.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menemukan S Coups beberapa menit setelah mereka menginjakkan kaki di apartemen super mewah milik teman S Coups itu. Tidak berhenti mengutuk pemuda itu setelahnya sembari mencekoki alkohol ke dalam sistemnya. Dasar S Coups sialan. Kenapa memaksa Wonwoo ikut ke pesta ini hanya untuk mengabaikannya?

Wonwoo sedang berusaha mengosongkan botol _guinness_ keduanya dengan sekali tenggak saat S Coups mencekal tangannya dengan kasar seraya mengatakan, "Aku meninggalkanmu selama beberapa menit dan kau sudah mabuk." Raut wajah S Coups sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan kemarahan, matanya menyalang tajam saat merebut _Guinness_ Wonwoo dengan paksa. "Yang benar saja Won. Kau minum berapa banyak?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab Wonwoo dengan mengernyitkan kening ditambah tatapan yang diharapnya mematikan sambil berusaha merebut botol alkohol yang segera dijauhkan S Coups dari jangkauannya. Hei kalau ada yang berhak untuk marah maka orang itu adalah Wonwoo. S Coups tidak dalam posisi bisa memarahi Wonwoo atau merasa kesal padanya di saat S Coups lah yang dengan tidak bertanggung jawab menculik―meski Wonwoo membiarkannya dengan sukarela―dan kemudian mengabaikannya di pesta yang dimana Wonwoo hanya mengenal sekitar tiga orang, S Coups serta dua orang yang dikenal Wonwoo ada di kelas Kalkulus. Ha bukankah ini terasa seperti _de javu_.

"Ayo pergi," perintah S Coups masih dengan nada kesal. Dia sudah meletakkan _Guinness_ tadi di meja yang terletak beberapa meter dari Wonwoo lalu menarik tangan pemuda itu paksa. Menyeretnya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang mabuk yang berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Wonwoo sedikit memberi perlawanan setelah mereka berada di luar dan bertanya "Hei kita mau kemana?"

S Coups mengeraskan rahangnya selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab "Keluar dari pesta yang menyesakkan ini."

Mengingatkan Wonwoo pada suatu malam musim panas saat seorang pemuda berambut coklat mengatakan hal serupa.

.

.

S Coups membawanya berkendara dengan mobil Toyota Camry 1995 nya. Mobil berwarna putih dengan radio yang tidak bisa menyala dan bau _air freshner_ berlebihan menyerang penciuman Wonwoo dengan brutal. Selama sejam perjalanan Wonwoo tidak berhenti mengeluh pusing dan ingin muntah dan menyalahkan mobil S Coups untuk itu. Keluhannya itu hanya dibalas S Coups dengan melempar kantong muntah untuknya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalan.

Setelah satu jam dan beberapa menit perjalanan yang hanya diisi keluhan Wonwoo, S Coups akhirnya menginjak rem dan mengumumkan bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tujuan lalu segera keluar dari mobil. Selama tiga puluh detik Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap sekelilingnya. Dia berada satu jam jauhnya dari rumah, tidak tahu sedang ada di bagian mana di Korea, kalau S Coups berniat melakukan hal buruk padanya, maka habislah dia. Lalu S Coups dengan kepala menyembul di jendela pengemudi menatapnya dengan dahi mengerut "Kau mau keluar atau tetap di mobil semalaman?"

Jadi Wonwoo dengan ragu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu. Setelah menginjakkan kaki di pasir dengan tubuh limbung barulah Wonwoo sadar kemana S Coups membawanya, sekali lagi dia mengutuk mantan kekasih Jeonghan itu. Choi Seungcheol dengan nama tengah sialan itu membawanya ke laut. Kebetulan atau tidak. Wonwoo ingin menjejali mulut S Coups dengan pasir.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Wonwoo berbisik pelan. Dipenuhi rasa kesal.

Tapi S Coups, seolah tidak peduli dengan gerutuan Wonwoo yang hanya terdengar seperti gumaman tidak berarti baginya menarik lengan pemuda itu dengan semangat, membawa Wonwoo yang semangatnya berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya berjalan di pasir.

"Laut saat musim panas ternyata memang yang terbaik." S Coups berkata dengan napas tertahan. Dia tidak berbohong, Wonwoo tahu. Wajahnya dengan jujur menunjukkan perasaan sukanya dengan laut musim panas sesuai perkataannya. Wonwoo tidak bisa tidak bertanya dalam hati 'sebenarnya ada apa dengan cowok-cowok ini dan laut?' Baik Kepala Orange dan S Coups, keduanya seolah mempunyai atraksi yang aneh kepada laut dan entah bagaimana Wonwoo selalu terseret arus mereka.

"Aku benci laut musim panas," gumam Wonwoo sambil menghitung pasir yang menempel di _boots_ nya.

S Coups memandang ragu kepada pemuda di sebelahnya sejenak, genggaman semakin dieratkan dengan tangan Wonwoo lalu berbisik "Aku tahu." sembari menutup mata. Berusaha menyingkirkan kenangan yang sekejap berkelebat tentang musim panas saat mereka masih hanya remaja naïf. Sekarang S Coups dua puluh satu tahun. Jauh dari rumah dan sedang bersama mantan kekasih sahabatnya yang merangkap sahabat mantan kekasihnya―ironis.

S Coups sendiri tidak mengerti alasan dia memulai pembiacaraan dengan Wonwoo pagi itu di kelas. Padahal beberapa minggu sebelumnya dia dengan sengaja mengabaikan pemuda yang sama di toserba. Wonwoo membuatnya kembali mengingat Jeonghan yang sekarang ribuan mil jauhnya dari dia. S Coups beralasan kalau itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya membenci pemuda ini. Tapi pagi itu, wajah panik Wonwoo saat S Coups menempati kursi di sebelahnya dan lamunannya yang mungkin sedang mengembara ke suatu musim panas saat mereka SMA―S Coups hanya menebak―membuat dia ingin meraih tangan Wonwoo dan berbagi rasa sakit itu bersama. Karena mungkin saja, mungkin jika ada yang bisa mengerti rasa sakit yang menguar-nguar dari jantung S Coups, maka orang itu adalah Wonwoo.

Jika memikirkan itu sekarang, S Coups hanya bisa tertawa masam, maka itulah yang dia lakukan. Mengundang Wonwoo untuk mendongak memberinya tatapan heran diiringi kerutan kening. Bukan hal baru. S Coups bisa melihat pertanyaan 'apa kau sudah gila atau kau sedang mabuk?' seolah tertulis di wajah Wonwoo, dia tidak akan terkejut kalau memang itu yang dipikirkan Wonwoo sekarang. Jadi dia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu bahkan sebelum disuarakan. "Aku hanya berpikir kita berdua ini menyedihkan."

Sempat terkejut dengan perkataan tiba-tiba S Coups, Wonwoo membalas dengan sebuah anggukan setuju. Tidak yakin bagaimana dengan S Coups tapi Wonwoo setuju kalau dia sendiri memang menyedihkan. Bahkan setelah empat tahun, masih terikat dengan kenangannya akan pemuda berkepala orange―yang menghabiskan hanya satu musim panas dengannya―dan laut. Mereka lanjut berjalan dalam diam.

Kedua orang itu kembali ke mobil S Coups sejam kemudian. Kaki penuh pasir dan baju basah dengan air laut karena "hei sepertinya ide bagus untuk saling menyerang dengan air laut." Ide S Coups.

"Sejujurnya ini sangat menyenangkan." S Coups berkata sambil memeras bajunya yang basah total dengan punggung menghadap Wonwoo. Yang diajak berbicara hanya menjawab dengan gumaman ringan tanpa membuka mata di kursi penumpang Toyota Camrynya.

Merasa diabaikan oleh lawan bicaranya, S Coups segera membalik badan lalu melempar bajunya yang sudah diperas ke _dashboard_ dan menatap Wonwoo yang masih menutup mata. Pemuda itu tidak mau repot-repot membuang air yang menyerap di pakaiannnya, tetap membiarkan kain basah itu melekat di tubuhnya. Bukan salah S Coups jika dia tidak bisa tidak memperhatikan seluruh torso dan kulit mulus yang terjiplak jelas di kaus putih Wonwoo―meski S Coups berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Aku serius Wonwoo," ujar S Coups pelan tapi cukup membuat Wonwoo membuka mata dan bertatapan dengannya. "Kuharap aku bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk menyukai laut lagi."

Wajah Wonwoo seketika memerah mendengar perkataan S Coups. Mengutuk tatapan intens pemuda itu dan bagaimana kata-kata itu bisa mengalir begitu lancar dari mulut S Coups sedangkan Wonwoo sekarang berusaha menghindari tatapannya dengan mengalihkan perhatian kepada dada telanjang S Coups. Ide buruk.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab pernyataan S Coups karena pada saat itu otaknya mengkhianatinya. Tidak satu kata pun bisa dipikirkan oleh Wonwoo untuk membalas kata-kata S Coups. Lidahnya seolah mengalami kelumpuhan sesaat. Begitu juga tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak bergerak menghindar saat S Coups mendekat dan jarak antara mata Wonwoo dengan dada bidang S Coups bahkan tidak sampai seinci.

Saat S Coups menciumnya malam itu, Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan hal lain kecuali betapa bibir S Coups yang menempel di bibirnya terasa sangat benar bagi egonya tapi juga terasa salah karena ini adalah S Coups yang berasal dari masa lalunya, seberapa sering dulu bibir itu mencium Jeonghan. Wonwoo merasa seperti sedang mengkhianati sahabatnya tapi dengan cepat menepis perasaan itu. Karena tidak satupun yang berarti saat ini kecuali bibir mereka yang seperti melebur jadi satu.

Saat itu akhir musim semi 2010. Pukul dua pagi di tengah pantai yang tidak dikenal Wonwoo. Dia tidak merasa berdebar saat berciuman dengan S Coups di mobil Toyota Camry tuanya. Tapi entah bagaimana ciuman S Coups membuatnya merasa seolah berada di rumah. Seolah memang di sinilah tempat dia seharusnya berada.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin tahu." Soonyoung berkata sambil memandang Wonwoo menghakimi. "Betul-betul tidak ingin tahu."

Tapi matanya berteriak 'Jeon Wonwoo kau lebih baik mulai bicara sekarang atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat wujud selai nanas di ruangan ini lagi'. Wonwoo hanya mengedik tak acuh. Masih sibuk mengoles rotinya dengan selai nanas. Berpura-pura tidak mengerti keinginan Soonyoung yang tertulis jelas di wajahnya.

Tapi Soonyoung bukan orang yang sabar. Jadi dia mencekal sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang sibuk mengoleskan selainya karena dia tahu tidak akan mungkin mendapat jawaban kalau tidak memaksa Wonwoo memperhatikannya.

"Serius Won. Kau semalam kemana?"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi mengedikkan bahu. Kali ini diiringi jawaban "Kukira kau tidak mau tahu."

Soonyoung memutar bola mata malas "Kau tahu maksudku adalah sebaliknya."

Jadi Wonwoo menceritakan kejadian kemarin malam secara kronologis kepada teman sekamarnya yang mendengarkan dengan setia sambil sesekali mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan mencela di sana sini. Wonwoo dengan sengaja melewatkan bagian dimana mereka membahas tentang masa lalu―Jeonghan dan Kepala Orange―yang melibatkan beberapa sumpah serapah dan sedikit air mata dari pihak Wonwoo karena Soonyoung tidak perlu tahu itu. Wonwoo yakin tidak akan mendapat hal lain kecuali cemoohan dari Soonyoung kalau sampai membeberkan bagian itu jadi dia menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan S Coups.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berakhir menciumnya," komentar Soonyoung dengan senyum mengejek di penghujung cerita Wonwoo. Dia meletakkan buku jari telunjuknya di ujung mata, berpura-pura menghapus air mata imajinatif dari sana. "Ah anakku sudah besar. Jangan lupa mengenalkannya pada ibumu ini kalau sudah kencan ketiga ya."

Masalahnya Wonwoo bahkan tidak yakin akan ada ada kencan pertama.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Wonwoo―dan seperti yang sudah seharusnya―hubungannya dengan S Coups berubah menjadi canggung. Tentu saja karena ciuman itu. S Coups tidak mengambilkan kursi untuknya di kelas Kalkulus senin berikutnya. Wonwoo melihatnya sudah duduk di deretan kursi depan dengan kemeja kotak yang selalu digunakannya dan rambut sudah diperbarui dengan warna merah yang menyala terang. Betul-betul mencolok tapi sesuai dengan kulit pucatnya. Di kanan kirinya duduk mahasiswa yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat Wonwoo sebelumnya. Jadi Wonwoo dengan mantap mengambil kursi terjauh dari S Coups dan menganggap ini sebagai cara pemuda itu menyampaikan bahwa ciuman itu adalah kesalahan. Wonwoo tidak keberatan.

.

.

Tapi S Coups ternyata bukan seseorang yang bisa menetapkan pendiriannya. Rabu malam dia berdiri di depan kamar Wonwoo―setelah hampir sepuluh menit bertanya pada orang-orang yang mana kamar Wonwoo. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar berwarna putih itu dengan tidak sabar sebanyak tiga kali sebelum akhirnya dibuka dengan kasar dan menunjukkan seorang pemuda bermata sipit dan wajah kesal. Dia mengernyitkan kening begitu berhadapan dengan S Coups.

"Maaf. Aku mencari Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo." S Coups berkata sambil menggaruk belakang kepala, menyembunyikan kegugupannya di hadapan mata menyelidik Soonyoung.

"Dan kau adalah.."

"S Coups. Aku eng teman Wonwoo."

S Coups dapat melihat pemuda itu menganggukkan kepala seraya membentuk huruf o dengan mulutnya seolah mengerti sesuatu. Dan pemuda itu berkata cepat "Aku Soonyoung, teman sekamar Wonwoo. Dia sekarang sedang tidak ada. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

S Coups menghela napas kecewa mendengar jawaban Soonyoung. "Bilang saja kalau aku mampir," katanya sambil bersiap-siap meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tapi Soonyoung menghentikan langkah S Coups dengan bertanya "Apa kalian bertengkar atau semacamnya?"

"Tidak juga. Dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga." Soonyoung meniru perkataan S Coups seraya mengedikkan bahu. Terlihat tidak begitu peduli, lalu melanjutkan "Hanya saja dia jadi lebih pendiam beberapa hari ini. Tapi mungkin hanya karena salah satu karakter novel kesukaannya mati lagi. Lupakan saja."

.

.

Mereka akhirnya bertemu sabtu setelahnya. S Coups menggunakan kemeja denim―yang sangat tidak cocok―dan minum kopi hitam seperti biasa.

"Kuharap kau tidak membenciku karena ciuman itu." S Coups berkata sambil memperhatikan kepulan asap di atas gelas kopinya. Tidak berani menatap wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat kepada S Coups jengah. Dia memang membenci S Coups. Tapi bukan karena alasan itu. Dan rasa benci itu juga ada dulu sekali. Saat S Coups masih mengencani sahabatnya. Rasanya S Coups juga pasti membalas perasaan benci itu dulu. Lucu bagaimana sekarang S Coups menatap meja gugup dan berharap Wonwoo tidak benci dengan dirinya.

"Ini mungkin akan terdengar sangat aneh." S Coups membuka mulut lagi, kali ini dia memegang tengkuknya untuk alasan tertentu. "Aku dulu berkencan dengan Jeonghan dan kau dengan Kim- maksudku dengan sahabatku yang namanya tidak boleh disebut. Tapi kurasa sekarang aku sedikit jatuh cinta padamu dan bagaimana kalau kita berkencan."

Wonwoo tertegun. Karena _wow_ S Coups mengaku mencintainya. Wonwoo bahkan tidak pernah berani untuk membayangkan mereka akan ada dalam situasi ini empat tahun lalu. Dan kalau mereka masih ada di lini masa itu, pengakuan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk sedikit mempersulit pembicaraan itu dengan bertanya "Kau rasa? Sedikit?"

S Coups terlihat ragu. Seperti mempertimbangkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Wonwoo. Pada akhirnya dia menghela napas ringan sebelum berkata dengan pasrah "Baiklah aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan itu adalah satu-satunya kalimat yang ingin didengar Wonwoo saat ini karena memang itu satu-satunya hal yang terasa baik untuk egonya. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum mencemooh lalu berkata pelan "Baiklah."

.

.

Soonyoung tidak berhenti menggoda Wonwoo setelah mulai berkencan dengan S Coups yang biasanya hanya dibalas Wonwoo dengan memutar mata malas. Kenapa dia selalu membeberkan percintaannya pada teman sekamarnya yang kelewat usil itu padahal tahu pasti akan selalu berakhir dengan Soonyoung yang tidak berhenti mencelanya. Mungkin karena diam-diam dia menikmati bagaimana Soonyoung akan selalu membawa kisah cintanya menjadi topik pembicaraan. Kapanpun. Dimanapun. Bahkan dalam situasi hidup mati sekalipun—kalau saja mereka pernah terlibat dengan situasi seperti itu. Betul-betul teman sekamar yang dibutuhkannya.

.

.

Untuk mengatakan dia jatuh cinta kepada S Coups terasa berlebihan. Tapi kalau soal S Coups yang jatuh cinta kepadanya, Wonwoo sudah mengonfirmasi itu. Begitu juga Soonyoung. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Apa kau benar-benar jatuh cinta denganku?"

S Coups mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah diberikan Wonwoo padanya sebanyak dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

"Tapi dulu kau benci aku." Wonwoo bersikeras―seperti biasa―tidak puas dengan jawaban S Coups.

"Aku tidak benci," sangkal S Coups cepat. "Hanya kesal karena Jeonghan rasanya lebih jatuh cinta padamu dari pada aku."

Mendengar jawaban S Coups, Wonwoo memicingkan mata dan bertanya "Maksudmu dulu kau dan Jeonghan sama-sama jatuh cinta padaku?"

S Coups memutar bola mata malas. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

.

.

Wonwoo tidak pernah membalas ungkapan perasaan S Coups. Karena dia belum pernah mengatakan cinta sejak dengan Kepala Orange. Itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa diucapkan dengan mudah. Sesederhana itu. Lagi pula S Coups tidak pernah terlihat keberatan bicara cinta setiap kali tanpa mendapat jawaban Wonwoo. Biasanya Wonwoo hanya akan merespon pengakuannya dengan mencium bibirnya. Dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

S Coups membawanya ke laut suatu siang akhir pekan. Mengendarai Toyota putih tuanya melintasi perbatasan Seoul ke sebuah pantai yang bahkan Wonwoo tidak pernah tahu ada. Mereka berdua bernyanyi bersahutan di sepanjang perjalanan sebagai pengganti radio S Coups yang tidak berfungsi.

" _Get you motor runnin' head out on the highway_." Wonwoo meneriakkan lirik dari mulutnya.

" _Lookin for adventure and whatever comes our way_." S Coups mengikuti.

Lalu keduanya saling menatap dan menertawai betapa tuanya selera musik mereka berdua. Tapi terus melanjutkan nyanyian yang tidak akan pernah mereka selesaikan hingga akhir karena terlalu sibuk tertawa.

Satu setengah jam berikutnya, Wonwoo tertegun saat menginjakkan kaki di pasir. Karena untuk pertama kalinya dalam empat tahun tidak ada nostalgia kepada sesorang berambut orange dirasakannya saat berhadapan dengan laut. Tidak ada rasa tercubit di bawah dadanya melihat ombak yang saling berkejaran persis musim panas empat tahun lalu. Entah itu kabar baik atau buruk.

Di satu sisi itu berarti setelah sekian lama akhirnya dia berhasil lepas dari belenggu yang mengkungkung hatinya selama beberapa tahun terakhir dan menjauhkannya dari hamparan ombak dan pasir ini. Tapi di sisi lain Wonwoo takut kalau S Coups lah alasan dia bisa menginjakkan kaki di sini tanpa beban seperti janji pemuda itu beberapa waktu lalu. Itu juga berarti bahwa dia menjadi lebih terikat dengannya. Dan Wonwoo tahu hal-hal seperti ini biasanya akan berakhir menyakitkan. Cinta selalu berakhir menyakitkan.

Tapi saat S Coups berjalan mengikutinya mendekati ombak dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara celah jemari Wonwoo seraya tersenyum menunjukkan barisan giginya yang rapi Wonwoo segera meraup wajah pemuda itu dan menciumnya dengan rakus.

Setiap ciuman yang diberikan Wonwoo hari itu seperti berteriak 'Aku sangat mencintaimu' dan S Coups membalasnya dengan gelora yang serupa. Saling mencium dengan terburu-buru sampai telinga mereka berdua terasa berdenging.

.

.

Kalau dipikir lagi, itu adalah sebuah hubungan yang rumit. Mereka berangkat dari saling membenci. S Coups berkencan dengan sahabat Wonwoo sedangkan Wonwoo dengan sahabat S Coups. Lalu semua berubah menjadi kenangan buruk baik bagi Wonwoo maupun S Coups. Bagaimana setiap melihat satu sama lain, selalu membawa mereka kembali pada suatu musim panas di umur tujuh belas dan air mata yang mengiringi setelahnya. Sekarang Wonwoo berbaring di kasur S Coups. Mendengar pemuda itu menyanyikan _lullaby_ dan berkata cinta tiap sepuluh detik sekali. Wonwoo tidak hentinya berpikir mungkin, mungkin dia juga sudah jatuh cinta dengan S Coups. Setelah sekian lama. Meski tidak pernah benar-benar mengucapkannya.

.

.

"Panggil aku dengan nama asliku." S Coups menautkan tangan mereka berdua dengan cara paling mesra seseorang pernah menyentuh tangan Wonwoo. Membuat pipi pemuda itu berhias semburat merah.

Wonwoo―dengan sia-sia―berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya dengan menenggelamkan wajah di dada S Coups. Tapi S Coups sudah melihat garis merah itu menyebar dari hidung lalu ke pipi dan menutupi seluruh wajah Wonwoo beberapa detik kemudian. Menurutnya Wonwoo adalah pemuda paling manis yang pernah dikencaninya.

"Tapi aku suka S Coups," balas Wonwoo masih dengan wajah bersembunyi di depan dada S Coups. Pergerakan bibirnya membuat S Coups merasa sedikit geli dan harus menahan tawa sampai Wonwoo selesai berbicara.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik S Coups kembali membuka mulutnya "Aku ingin mendengarmu menyebut namaku."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab dan masih setia dengan aksi 'menyembunyikan wajah di dada S Coups' nya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah besar untuk menyebut S Coups dengan nama aslinya―dia ingat seseorang yang tidak pernah dipanggilnya dengan nama asli di masa lalu―tapi rasanya sangat aneh karena dia sudah terbiasa menyebut pemuda itu S Coups. S Coups adalah S Coups baginya. Sejak awal begitu. Wonwoo masih tidak bisa lupa bagaimana tidak nyamannya mendengar Jeonghan menyebutnya Seungcheol dulu. Dan kini dia yang ada di posisi itu.

"Ayolah," bisik S Coups padanya. Kepalanya kini ditenggerkan di atas kepala Wonwoo dengan ujung dagu menyentuh rambutnya. "Kumohon."

"Apa kau meminta semua pacar-pacarmu melakukan ini?" tanya Wonwoo. Kali ini mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu mata dengan S Coups.

S Coups tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab "Hm untuk saat ini hanya ada satu pacar. Dan sebelum kau, hanya Jeonghan yang punya hak istimewa itu." Dia kemudian tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya.

Meski terdengar (sedikit) romantis, jawaban S Coups tidak lantas membuat Wonwoo puas, malah membuatnya mengerutkan kening. "Jadi sekarang aku sudah sama istimewanya dengan Jeonghan."

S Coups tesenyum semakin lebar kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau jauh lebih istimewa."

Membuat rona merah di wajah Wonwoo semakin gelap. Seklise apapun kata-kata Seungcheol, itu tetap bekerja dengan baik mengganggu sistem kerja jantung Wonwoo. Buktinya sekarang organ sekepalan tangan itu berdetak cepat dan tidak beraturan. Memompa seluruh darah ke wajah Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi dia menyembunyikan wajah di dada kekasihnya itu lalu mencubitnya kuat, membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan, lalu dia berkata nyaris dengan bisikan "Kau sangat pandai Seungcheol."

S Coups belum pernah tersenyum sebahagia itu seumur hidup. Begitu juga Wonwoo.

.

.

Soonyoung tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali mencibir pada Wonwoo setiap kali teman sekamarnya itu sedang sibuk mengetik pesan untuk S Coups―sekarang Seungcheol―nya. Atau saat Wonwoo sedang bersiap untuk pergi kencan dengan S Coups. Juga tiap kali Wonwoo bercerita pada Soonyoung tentang Seungcheol ini atau Seungcheol itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tertolong." Soonyoung akan berkata tiap kali sambil menghela napas berat. Seolah beban hidupnya bertambah berjuta ton tiap kali nama S Coups atau Seungcheol melayang-layang di udara yang dia bagi bersama Wonwoo di ruangan itu. Yang biasanya akan dibalas Wonwoo dengan melotot kesal. Tapi Soonyoung tidak cukup peduli.

"Dan tolong beritahu pacarmu untuk berhenti menghisap ganja," celetuk Soonyoung suatu hari selesai mendengar Wonwoo bercerita tentang kegiatannya bersama S Coups hari itu. "Kau sangat bau tiap habis berkencan."

Komentar itu menutup perbincangan malam mereka. Wonwoo mau tidak mau harus membasuh diri untuk menghilangkan bau yang tidak berhenti diprotes Soonyoung.

.

.

Masalahnya dari kisah cinta bahkan yang paling hebat sekalipun, mereka berakhir. Dengan baik. Atau dengan buruk. Diiringi pertengkaran, teriakan marah, makian. Atau tidak. Terkadang itu berakhir bukan karena mereka berhenti saling mencintai. Melainkan akibat fakta singkat bahwa mereka saling mencintai dengan tidak seimbang. Selalu ada pihak yang terlalu mencintai. Dan pihak lain yang mencintai tidak cukup besar. Sesederhana itu.

Wonwoo dan S Coups berkencan selama hampir satu semester sebelum pertengkaran pertama mereka. Yang diawali dengan sebuah foto dari masa lalu di halaman _facebook_ S Coups yang ditandai oleh Jeonghan. Bukan kecemburuan Wonwoo yang memicu pertengkaran mereka hari itu. Melainkan ketidakcemburuannya. Reaksi biasa yang diberikan Wonwoo setelah melihat foto itu membuat S Coups sedikit marah. Dan entah bagaimana berakhir dengan adu mulut hebat di antara keduanya. S Coups meninggalkan Wonwoo di apartemennya dengan marah sambil membanting pintu sangat keras.

Wonwoo menggigit bibir, berusaha menahan emosinya sendiri sepeninggal S Coups. Tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya begitu marah. Seharusnya dia bersyukur karena Wonwoo tidak mungkin bisa mencemburui sahabatnya dengan S Coups. Karena dia tahu dengan jelas apapun yang terjadi antara S Coups dengan Jeonghan itu sudah menjadi masa lalu bagi S Coups―sama halnya Kepala Orange dengannya―dan dia adalah masa sekarang untuk S Coups. Ini adalah konsep yang sangat sederhana bagi Wonwoo. Bagaimana bisa S Coups tidak mengerti itu?

Jadi Wonwoo mengumpulkan ransel dan mantelnya lalu meninggalkan apartemen S Coups berantakan. Dia menumpahkan seluruh emosi yang tertahan sepanjang perjalanan begitu tiba di kamar asrama dan disambut dengan kernyitan kening Soonyoung. Menceritakan segala yang terjadi hari itu.

Mereka segera berbaikan keesokan harinya. S Coups mendatangi kamarnya―yang disambut dengan bantingan pintu di wajahnya oleh Soonyoung―dan meminta maaf dengan tulus lalu berjanji untuk tidak meluapkan emosinya kepada Wonwoo sepert itu lagi.

Segala sesuatu berjalan dengan baik. S Coups akan selalu mengantar dan menjemput Wonwoo ke kampus, menemaninya me _review_ kuliah di perpustakaan, mengajak ke toko buku dan menungguinya seharian, membawanya kencan ke laut, ke kafe, ke tempat-tempat rahasia, membisiki kata-kata manis di telinganya dan semua keklisean romantis lainnya. Menjadi pacar terbaik yang disukai Wonwoo sebelum pertengkaran kedua terjadi.

Pertengkaran kedua terjadi di laut. Saat itu musim gugur. Pukul Sembilan malam. Alasan yang sama kasus yang berbeda. Kali ini karena kecemburuan S Coups saat Wonwoo tidak sengaja mengingat bagaimana Kepala Orange menyatakan cinta pertama kali saat mereka berenang berdua di laut dini hari. S Coups langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Wonwoo dan berjalan marah ke arah Toyota putihnya yang diparkir kira-kira dua puluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Malam itu tidak ada teriakan. Bahkan tidak ada suara sedikitpun karena radio mobil S Coups yang tidak berfungsi bahkan hanya untuk sekedar membunuh keheningan mencekam. Hanya ada S Coups yang menolak berbicara selama perjalanan dari laut sampai mengantar Wonwoo ke depan gedung asramanya ditambah suara titik-titik hujan yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela mobil S Coups malam itu. S Coups bahkan tidak mengantar Wonwoo ke kamar seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Dan Soonyoung meninju bantal di sebelah Wonwoo sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya kepada pemuda itu―diam-diam kepada Wonwoo juga karena kenaifan temannya.

S Coups tidak datang untuk meminta maaf keesokan harinya. Cukup beralasan kata Soonyoung. Karena kali ini Wonwoo yang bersalah. Tapi dia menampakkan diri di depan pintu kamar mereka lagi tiga hari kemudian―lagi-lagi Soonyoung membanting pintu di depan wajahnya―sambil membawa bunga dan coklat. Hari itu S Coups memeluk Wonwoo―yang membasahi kaosnya dengan air mata bersalah―begitu kuat dan menciumi seluruh kepala kekasihnya, mendapat tatapan jengah dari Soonyoung dan keduanya berakhir ditendang keluar dari kamar asrama itu. Setelahnya mereka berdua berjanji untuk tidak lagi menjadi terlalu sensitif dan juga berhenti mengungkit masa lalu.

Pertengkaran ketiga dan keempat terjadi dalam satu hari, saat _Halloween_. Keduanya bertengkar di pagi hari dan berbaikan sejam kemudian. Lalu bertengkar lagi malam harinya. Kemudian berbaikan seminggu kemudian. Pertengkaran seterusnya tidak pernah begitu penting. Mereka bertengkar lalu berbaikan. Sampai Soonyoung merasa jenuh untuk membanting pintu tiap kali S Coups mengetuk kamar mereka―sekarang dia hanya memutar bola mata malas dan mempersilakan S Coups masuk sambil menarik selimut Wonwoo. Tapi sedikit demi sedikit pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil itu membuat hubungan keduanya semakin renggang. Semakin lama semakin menjauh. S Coups berhenti menghujani Wonwoo dengan ciuman-ciuman mesra dan tidak memeluknya kuat―sampai Wonwoo merasa salah satu tulangnya patah―seperti yang selalu dilakukannya sebelum membiarkan Wonwoo masuk ke gedung asramanya. Wonwoo kembali memanggil pemuda itu S Coups.

Butuh dua puluh dua pertengkeran sampai akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan panjang mereka. Pertengahan Februari, dua hari setelah _Saint Valentine_. S Coups yang mengusulkan ide itu. Wonwoo menanggapinya dengan diam menatap wajah S Coups yang terus berusaha menghindari bertatap mata langsung.

"Aku hanya merasa hubungan ini sudah tidak benar lagi." Itu kata S Coups diikuti helaan napas berat. Bahunya diturunkan tidak bersemangat seolah kepalanya meleibihi seribu ton beratnya. "Kita lebih banyak bertengkar daripada bermesraan seperti dulu." Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

Wonwoo ingin berteriak _'memangnya salah siapa kita terus bertengkar kalau bukan karena pantat sesitifmu?'_ tapi dia malah ikut-ikutan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya dan berucap lirih "Hal yang wajar jika sepasang kekasih bertengkar dan berbaikan lagi. Itu yang selalu kita lakukan."

Tapi wajah S Coups berubah frustasi begitu Wonwoo menyuarakan pikirannya. Dahinya mengerut sempurna dan dia tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata "Tapi kita bukan sepasang kekasih biasa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sedangkan kau tidak berusaha cukup keras untuk hubungan ini."

"Itu tidak benar," sanggah Wonwoo dengan suara yang entah bagaimana terasa meninggi satu oktaf.

S Coups menggeleng dengan sedih. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa melupakan Kai. Karena itu kau tidak pernah ingin aku menyebut namanya."

Wonwoo meringis mendengar S Coups menyebut nama yang sudah sangat lama terkubur di memorinya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat bagi S Coups untuk menyebut nama itu. Bukan begini caranya Wonwoo ingin tahu nama pemuda itu. Tapi untuk saat ini dia tidak cukup peduli. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar Seungcheol."

"Dan jangan kira aku tidak sadar bagaimana kau tidak pernah membalas kata cintaku Won," kata S Coups lagi tanpa mengindahkan sedikitpun pembelaan Wonwoo. "Aku sudah lelah. Berjuang sendiri dalam kisah cinta yang seharusnya melibatkan dua orang. Aku selalu seperti mengucapkan kata-kata cinta kepada dinding. Dan setiap kali kita bertengkar, hanya akulah yang selalu meminta maaf meskipun kau yang bersalah. Bukannya aku keberatan. Aku sudah berusaha untuk bersabar. Mungkin suatu saat kau akan berubah. Aku bertahan dengan keyakinan bahwa suatu saat kau akan membalas perasaan ini sama besar. Tapi…" jeda sebentar. S Coups menyisir rambutnya yang kini tinggal setengah merah ke belakang. Ekspresinya sangat jelas menunjukkan bagaimana dia terluka selama hubungan mereka. Sesaat Wonwoo merasa ngeri menyadari dialah yang menyebabkan ekspresi itu di wajah S Coups. "Kurasa untuk sementara lebih baik menjauh darimu." _Karena aku bahkan tidak tahu apa kau jatuh cinta denganku seperti aku kepadamu._

S Coups mengintip wajah Wonwoo begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak ada interupsi dari Wonwoo dan tidak ada satu sanggahan pun keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Dia hanya membisu, menundukkan kepala dengan bahu tidak berhenti bergetar, mungkin menangis. Saat itu S Coups harus menahan diri dengan sangat kuat untuk tidak berdiri dan memeluk Wonwoo, membatalkan seluruh perkataan tadi.

"Jika memang berjodoh, pada akhirnya kita akan menemukan jalan untuk kembali ke sisi satu sama lain," ujarnya kali ini dengan berbisik. Tidak tahu apakah Wonwoo mendengarnya atau tidak. Tapi setelah menunggu selama beberapa detik, Wonwoo akhirnya mengangkat tangan kanan dan mempertemukan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk tanda _ok_.

S Coups akhirnya bisa menyeruput kopinya yang sudah dingin setelah itu. Rasanya jauh lebih pahit dari biasa.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali ke asramanya beberapa menit sehabis S Coups meninggalkannya di Jims setelah dengan sopan menolak tawaran pemuda itu untuk mengantarnya. Selama perjalanan seluruh alasan S Coups tidak berhenti terngiang di kepalanya. Dan betapa semua tuduhan mantan kekasihnya itu tidak benar.

Sesampai di kamar asrama, dia menghambur ke pelukan Soonyoung―yang terkejut setengah mati―dan menangis lebih keras dari yang pernah dilakukannya. Rasanya sangat aneh menangis di pelukan Soonyong, karena dia lebih besar dan terlihat lebih _manly_ , tapi memangnya siapa yang peduli. Jika disakiti, bahkan seekor beruang pun akan mencari bahu yang nyaman untuk bersandar. Saat ini hanya Soonyoung yang bisa menyediakan itu untuknya.

Soonyoung menenangkannya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Memang hanya itu yang dibutuhkan Wonwoo sekarang di samping bungkus rokok yang disodorkan Soonyoung kepadanya dua jam kemudian―setelah dia cukup tenang dan selesai membersihkan diri. Wonwoo mengambil sebatang rokok Dunhill milik teman sekamarnya itu, membiarkan Soonyoung menyalakan rokok keduanya. Setidaknya rasa pahit di kerongkongannya hanya mengingatkan Wonwoo pada patah hati yang sudah lama dengan Kai―dia akhirnya mengetahui namanya―dan bukan pada S Coups yang baru mematahkan hatinya. Dua sahabat yang hebat. Membuat jatuh hati pemuda yang sama dan mematahkannya secara brutal.

.

.

Wonwoo melihat S Coups di bar dua bulan kemudian. Rambut dicat hitam―seperti bagaimana Wonwoo mengingatnya dulu―mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotaknya yang biasa. Satu tangan menggenggam rokok ganja dan tangan yang lain sedang menggenggam tangan seseorang yang jelas bukan Wonwoo maupun Jeonghan. Soonyoung segera menarik Wonwoo keluar dari sana kemudian.

Pada akhirnya dia tidak pernah tahu apakah S Coups berkencan dengan kekasih barunya itu setelah mereka memutuskan hubungan. Atau sejak awal memang ada orang lain sehingga S Coups mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingin tahu lagi jawaban untuk itu. Karena tidak satu pun hal baik akan didapatnya dari mengetahui jawabannya.

Dia menghabiskan hari-hari berkutat di perpustakaan dan malam-malam menonton drama atau bermain _video game_ bersama Soonyoung semenjak perpisahan dengan S Coups. Berusaha menghapus pemuda itu dari ingatannya.

Profesornya berkata suatu kali di kelas Bioteknologi tentang bagaimana setiap sel dalam tubuh manusia akan dihancurkan dan diganti dengan yang baru setiap tujuh tahun sekali. Dan betapa leganya Wonwoo mengetahui bahwa suatu hari nanti dia akan memiliki tubuh yang sama sekali tidak pernah dijamah oleh S Coups. Seluruh sel baru yang sama sekali tidak mengenal sentuhan pemuda itu. Jaringan-jaringan yang tidak familiar dengan kata-kata manisnya, ciumannya, pelukannya, senyumnya.

Tapi entah bagaimana ingatan tentang malam-malam dingin yang dihabiskannya bergelung di pelukan pemuda berkulit pucat itu menetap di sudut otaknya. Seperti _spot_ hitam yang membandel dan terus tinggal di kemeja putih kesayangan Soonyoung.

Di umur dua puluh satu Wonwoo jatuh cinta dengan tulus untuk kali kedua. Dengan pemuda eksentrik yang selalu mewarnai rambutnya mencolok. Dia tidak mau berhenti menghisap ganja. Tapi tubuhnya wangi _mint_ segar dan Wonwoo sangat menyukainya. Dia adalah pecinta yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan bisikan-bisikan lembut dan kata cinta di telinga Wonwoo setiap kali. Dia mencintai Wonwoo seperti anak kecil menyukai permen. Rakus dan terburu-buru. Di sela-sela kopi hitam kesukaan pemuda itu, dia selalu tidak luput melempar komentar-komentar romantis kepada Wonwoo. Cintanya seperti riak air di hari hujan. Mengalir lembut sampai perlahan menguap tidak berbekas. Meninggalkan hati Wonwoo mengering sedangkan pipinya basah. Hingga akhir Wonwoo tidak sempat mengungkapkan rasa cintanya.

* * *

― _kkeut_ ―

* * *

 _:)_

 _Surprise._

 _Chap depan full meanie kok, janji /.\_


	3. Chapter 3 - Devoted to You

.

.

* * *

 **Break My Fall**

* * *

 _ **"Tell me all of the things**_

 _ **that make you feel at ease"**_

 _ **—Troye Sivan**_

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Remake Fiction. Rate PG-17_

* * *

 **3rd Scene : Devoted to You**

* * *

 _"Wonwoo jatuh cinta tiga kali dalam hidupnya. Cinta ketiga rasanya datang terlalu terlambat."_

* * *

Mereka bertemu awal musim dingin 2014.

Dua minggu sebelum natal, Wonwoo berdiri di lobi kedatangan Internasional Bandara Incheon dengan selembar kertas bertuliskan nama seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Udara hari itu 5 derajat Celcius, Wonwoo hanya mengenakan selembar jaket di luar kaos tipisnya. Dalam hati tidak berhenti mengutuki diri sendiri karena ya Tuhan kenapa dia harus punya mobil sendiri dan kenapa dia terlalu baik hati?

Seokmin, salah satu teman Soonyoung yang sekarang sudah jadi temannya juga—sepertinya—meneleponnya pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk berbicara dalam satu hembusan napas "Wonwoo, kau sekarang masih di Seoul kan? Tolong aku. Aku betul-betul butuh bantuanmu sekarang, kalau tidak aku benar-benar akan mati."

Wonwoo, masih setengah tidak sadar karena Seok-sialan-min meneleponnya pukul lima di pagi hari, masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar suara panik si kuda itu di telepon selulernya, dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur menjawab malas "Astaga Seokmin, ini masih jam lima pagi demi Tuhan."

"Aku tahu," balas Seokmin segera. Di atas tempat tidurnya yang entah berapa mil jauhnya dari Seokmin, Wonwoo seolah bisa melihat wajah panik yang sangat jelas ditunjukkan suara temannya. Lelaki itu mengulangi lagi, "Aku tahu. Tapi aku sangat butuh bantuanmu."

Wonwoo mengerang kesal sembari melotot pada selimut di atas kakinya, berpura-pura itu adalah Seokmin. "Sebaiknya ini adalah urusan penting yang menyangkut hidup mati, karena kalau tidak, maka aku yang akan menempatkanmu dalam situasi itu."

"Ini melebihi situasi hidup mati dan kau betul-betul harus menolongku."

Mendengar jawaban Seokmin yang masih diutarakan dengan panik, Wonwoo akhirnya duduk lurus dan menanggapi dengan serius. "Baiklah. Ada apa?"

"Tolong jemput temanku hari ini di bandara."

KATANYA.

Wonwoo mengurut pelipis dan menghela napas, karena demi seluruh Dewa yang ada ini terlalu pagi untuk candaan tidak masuk akal Seokmin. "Kau betul-betul mau mati ya?"

Tapi Seokmin tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ugh dengarkan aku dulu. Aku sekarang sedang di Busan dengan bosku karena ada urusan pekerjaan yang mendesak dan aku sama sekali lupa kalau temanku akan tiba di Korea hari ini, aku harus menjemputnya."

"..."

"Dia sudah delapan tahun tidak ke Korea." Seokmin melanjutkan lagi, berharap Wonwoo mengerti dengan kondisinya. "Dia pasti akan sangat marah kalau tahu tidak ada yang menjemput hari ini di bandara."

"Bukan urusanku."

"Ya Tuhan Wonwoo _hyung_ tolonglah. Kalau pekerjaan ini tidak mendesak aku pasti akan menjemputnya."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti peduli?" balas Wonwoo lagi. Yang benar saja, dia kehilangan beberapa menit tidurnya yang berharga hanya untuk mendengar ocehan tidak berguna Seokmin di pagi hari. Sama sekali tidak lucu. "Lagipula kenapa tidak minta tolong Soonyoung saja sih?"

Seokmin terdengar menghela napas di ujung sana. "Kau tahu bagaimana dia di pagi hari. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh karena menelepon sepagi ini."

"Memangnya kau pikir sekarang ini aku tidak sedang merencanakan pembunuhanmu apa?" teriak Wonwoo dengan kesal pada ponselnya. Kenapa semua orang berpikir adalah ide buruk untuk mengganggu Soonyoung terlalu pagi tapi tidak pernah seorang pun takut untuk mengganggu dirinya kapan pun, dimana pun, dalam situasi apa pun. Dan saat Wonwoo bilang tidak seorang pun, artinya tidak seorang pun. Tidak. Seorang. Pun.

"Karena aku tahu kau lebih baik dari dia," jawab Seokmin dengan suara ceria yang dibuat-buat. Wonwoo kenal nada itu. Nada 'hanya kau satu-satunya yang tidak keberatan direpotkan seperti ini, tolong bantu aku.'

Itu dia. Wonwoo terlalu baik kepada semua orang. Dan dia seperti memancarkan kesan bisa dimintai tolong. Makanya orang-orang ini selalu tidak pernah merasa bersalah untuk menyusahkannya. Memang kenyataannya dia tidak pernah bisa berkata tidak.

Wonwoo menghela napas pasrah "Baiklah, jam berapa dia sampai?"

Seokmin segera bersorak gembira setelah itu.

Karena itulah Wonwoo sekarang berdiri di sini. Menggenggam kertas putih di depan dada seperti idiot, kedinginan, dan membenci diri sendiri—juga Seokmin. Dia sudah berdiri di titik yang sama setidaknya setengah jam karena Seokmin bilang "dia akan sampai setidaknya pukul sembilan lewat." Lalu Wonwoo dengan tidak merasa bersalah dan sangat sengaja tiba di Bandara Incheon pukul sepuluh kurang tiga menit. Jauh terlambat dari jadwal kedatangan teman Seokmin itu. Tapi ternyata pesawat dari Toronto yang ditumpangi teman Seokmin belum sampai bahkan setelah Wonwoo bolak-balik ke kamar kecil sebanyak empat kali dan sekarang dia merasa beku sampai ke tulang.

Saat akhirnya terdengar pengumuman dari _speaker_ entah di bagian mana bandara bahwa pesawat penerbangan Kanada-Korea dari Toronto telah mendarat, itu sudah hampir pukul sebelas. Wonwoo rasanya belum pernah merasa selega ini mendengar kedatangan pesawat seumur hidup. Dia benar-benar hampir mati kedinginan sekarang. Namun ternyata dia masih dibuat menunggu sampai hampir setengah jam kemudian sebelum akhirnya seorang lelaki dengan _iphone_ menempel di telinga dan wajah kesal berjalan mendekatinya dengan ragu.

"Permisi, apa anda Jeon Wonwoo?" ujar orang asing itu.

Wonwoo melongo. Hanya memproses sebagian dari pertanyaan si pria asing. Karena tubuhnya seperti sudah mati rasa setengah, dia hanya ingin cepat-cepat pulang sekarang.

"Karena kurasa nama yang tertulis di kertasmu adalah namaku dan Seokmin bilang dia minta tolong temannya untuk menjemputku hari ini."

Wonwoo masih belum menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu dan mendengarnya berbicara ke iphone "Demi Tuhan Lee Seokmin! Aku sudah menempuh perjalanan selama enam belas jam dan masih _jetlag_ , sekarang aku terlantar di bandara. Kau benar-benar teman yang tidak bisa diandalkan." Dengan nada kesal. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Aku Wonwoo," kata Wonwoo akhirnya setelah membiarkan lelaki itu mengomeli Seokmin lebih lama di ponsel—karena Seokmin pantas mendapatkan itu—menarik perhatian lelaki itu.

"Kau teman Seokmin?"

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah sebagai balasan. Terlalu malas untuk memikirkan tanggapan lain. Dia langsung berbalik setelah itu seraya berkata "ayo", membuang kertas yang tadi dipegangnya ke tong sampah terdekat dan lelaki itu mengikutinya dengan patuh.

Pertemuan pertama itu sama sekali tidak istimewa. Karena baik Wonwoo maupun lelaki itu menutup mulut serapat mungkin selama perjalanan dari bandara ke apartemen Seokmin. Bahkan sampai mereka naik ke kamar apartemen si kuda serta meletakkan seluruh barang bawaan temannya sembarangan di lantai, mereka masih tidak bertukar satu kata pun. Lelaki itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Wonwoo membuatnya jelas bahwa dia sedang tidak dalam _mood_ baik jadi dia mengurungkan niat dan hanya mengucapkan terima kasih pelan sebelum Wonwoo menutup pintu apartemen dan berlalu.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi seminggu kemudian. Pada pertemuan kedua, Wonwoo akhirnya berkenalan secara resmi dengannya.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ sudah kenal Mingyu kan?" kata Seokmin saat Wonwoo masuk ke dalam apartemen. Cara menyambut yang sangat aneh.

Wonwoo yang kebingungan hanya melongo kepada Seokmin lalu kepada seorang lelaki dengan _sweater_ rajut di sofa. "Huh?"

Seokmin terdiam kemudian membelalakkan matanya lebih besar dari yang pernah dilihat Wonwoo sebelumnya. "Jangan bilang kalian sama sekali tidak berkenalan di bandara." Dia memandang Wonwoo dan lelaki lain di ruangan itu dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Bukan salahku," terdengar lelaki itu bergumam.

Wonwoo mengedikkan bahu acuh sambil melepas mantelnya dengan santai lalu melemparkannya ke wajah Seokmin. Dia mendapat gerutuan kesal Seokmin untuk itu.

"Aku yakin Wonwoo memperlakukan Mingyu dengan buruk. Pasti." Soonyoung menambahi, tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Wonwoo lalu menyodorkan gelas _wine_.

"Berisik," timpal Wonwoo cepat. Dia mengambil botol _wine_ dari tangan Seokmin dan memindahkan isinya ke dalam gelas yang baru saja diberikan Soonyoung kemudian segera mengosongkan gelas itu secepat mengisinya. "Kau menyuruh aku menjemput, bukan berkenalan dengannya."

"Setidaknya saling bersalaman dan berkenalan."

"Baiklah. Apa sekarang kita mau membahas ini atau mulai makan malam?"

Soonyoung yang membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Dengan memukulkan tangannya ke kepala Wonwoo sangat keras. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih? Berhenti bersikap yang menyebalkan, Won."

"Astaga baiklah."

Dengan gontai Wonwoo berjalan ke arah sofa setelah melotot marah pada Soonyoung dan membalas memukul kepalanya. Dalam hati merengut kenapa harus dia yang berjalan ke sofa dan bukan orang itu saja yang bangkit dari duduknya? "Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus melakukan ini. Tapi dua orang itu bersikap seperti dunia akan berakhir kalau aku tidak menyalammu atau apalah," kata Wonwoo malas seraya membiarkan tangannya terulur ke depan wajah lelaki ber _sweater_ itu. "Ayo bersalaman."

Tangan Wonwoo segera disambut dengan hangat oleh orang itu dan setelah sedekat ini barulah Wonwoo sadar bahwa kulitnya sedikit lebih gelap dibanding miliknya.

"Aku Mingyu," katanya. "Kim Mingyu." Suaranya adalah suara lelaki paling seksi yang pernah didengar Wonwoo. Sedikit rendah tapi tidak terlalu dalam seperti suaranya sendiri, dengan sentuhan _bass_ yang cukup.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala untuk melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. Untuk pertama kali betul-betul memperhatikan wajahnya. Segera setelah dia melakukannya, Wonwoo langsung menyesali keputusannya. Karena lelaki itu sedang melihat langsung kepada Wonwoo. Mata mereka bersiborok dengan canggung dan Wonwoo tidak tahu bagaimana mengalihkan pandangan dari pertemuan mata mereka.

Lelaki itu—Mingyu—tersenyum dengan cara termanis seorang lelaki bisa tersenyum, ada taring yang sangat mencolok menyembul dari balik bibirnya, ujung-ujung matanya berkerut karena tarikan pipinya, _double_ _eyelid_ nya terlihat sangat jelas, dan caranya tersenyum mengingatkan Wonwoo pada seekor anak anjing yang terlalu besar tapi lucu. Napas Wonwoo tercekat, dia merasa mendapat serangan asma ringan. Karena lelaki ini, dengan karunia tampan yang entah datang dari mana terlihat nyaris terlalu sempurna. Dia adalah perpaduan dari dan Kai. Warna kulit tan dan senyumnya mengingatkan Wonwoo pada Kai sedangkan matanya adalah .

Kenapa ada satu lelaki yang merupakan kombinasi dari dua patah hati terburuk Wonwoo?

Kemudian Wonwoo, dengan hati bercampur aduk mengalihkan pandangannya segera dari wajah lelaki itu dan memaksa lidahnya untuk bergerak "Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

"Aku lihat itu," kata Soonyoung di malam hari. Saat mereka sudah kembali dari makan malam di tempat Seokmin ke apartemen yang mereka bagi bersama. Makan malam berjalan lancar, mereka menghabiskan semua hidangan yang disediakan Seokmin dan Mingyu ditambah yang dibawa Soonyoung dan Wonwoo dari apartemen mereka sendiri. Lalu mereka bermain UNO sambil minum w _ine_. Selain Wonwoo yang semalaman berusaha menghindari bertatap mata dengan Mingyu, semua berjalan dengan normal.

Saat malam sudah terlalu larut, Soonyoung dan Wonwoo pamit untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka, tidak menerima usulan Seokmin untuk menginap di tempatnya saja. Begitu juga tawaran untuk mengantar mereka pulang, ditolak dengan sopan oleh Soonyoung dan Wonwoo. Mereka mengucapkan selamat malam lalu segera berkendara selama sepuluh menit dari bangunan apartemen teman mereka ke tempat mereka sendiri. Baik Soonyoung maupun Wonwoo tidak berbicara sama sekali selama sepuluh menit itu. Hanya suara penyiar radio lokal yang mengisi udara kosong di mobil mereka. Lalu sekarang, begitu mereka tiba di apartemen, tepat setelah menutup pintu di belakang mereka, hal pertama yang dilakukan Soonyoung adalah mengatakan itu pada Wonwoo.

Dari tingginya tingkat pergantian manusia yang hilir mudik dalam hidup Wonwoo, Soonyoung adalah salah satu yang bertahan cukup lama dengannya. Sejak bertemu saat kuliah dulu, sampai sekarang mereka masih bersahabat. Sudah selama tujuh tahun dan masih terus menghitung. Jujur dia sangat menyukai sahabatnya, tapi ada saat-saat dia lebih memilih untuk menukarkan Soonyoung dengan sebungkus _potato chip_ atau seekor anjing saja, dan saat ini adalah salah satunya.

"Lihat apa?" tanya Wonwoo kasual. Berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan Soonyoung.

Soonyoung memutar bola mata. Hal yang dilakukannya terlalu sering. "Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan."

"Tidak, dan tidak mau tahu juga." Wonwoo melempar jaketnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

Soonyoung mengikuti dari belakang dan mengerang. "Ayolah Won."

Tapi Wonwoo bergeming. Meminum airnya dan mengabaikan Soonyoung dengan sengaja. Dia memutuskan lebih mudah untuk berpura-pura sahabatnya itu tidak sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Berpura-pura sahabatnya itu tidak sedang berusaha mengungkit topik paling sensitif bagi Wonwoo.

"Dia tampan," kata Soonyoung akhirnya setengah berteriak. Mengangkat lengan tinggi-tinggi meniru pose orang yang menyerah.

"Tidak terlalu."

"Dan sangat tinggi. Aku tahu kau suka lelaki yang lebih tinggi darimu." kata Soonyoung lagi dengan keras kepala.

Wonwoo menghela napas lalu berkata "Kau hanya menggunakan Chanyeol _sunbae_ sebagai referensi untuk itu. Dan tidak, aku sama sekali tidak suka raksasa seperti itu."

"Kau tidak suka tinggi Chanyeol?"

" _Sunbae_ ," Wonwoo mengoreksi. "Aku suka tingginya. Yang tidak kusuka itu dia, teman Seokmin."

"Namanya Mingyu."

"Terserah _._ "

"Senyumnya juga menawan." Soonyoung masih bersikeras mengganggu Wonwoo dan mengikuti setiap langkahnya di apartemen kecil mereka.

"Ya Tuhan berhenti mengikutiku," teriak Wonwoo kesal. Dia menghadap Soonyoung dan menatapnya datar. "Ya aku suka senyum menawan pada bukan berarti aku akan melemparkan diriku begitu saja kepada semua orang bersenyum menawan. Kalau kau segitu sukanya, sana kencani dia."

"Tidak mau. Bukan tipeku."

Wonwoo melotot pada Soonyoung. "Bukan tipeku juga."

"Kau bohong," sembur Soonyoung seraya melotot balik.

Dan mereka berdua tahu kalau memang Wonwoo berbohong malam itu. Dusta besar kalau mengatakan Mingyu sama sekali tidak memenuhi seluruh kriteria lelaki yang ingin dikencani Wonwoo—secara fisik. Dia tinggi, seksi, suara baritonnya adalah yang terbaik, ditambah senyumnya yang membuat dunia di sekitar Wonwoo seakan berhenti walau hanya sepersekian detik. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mau lagi jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki seperti itu. Bahkan dia tidak mau lagi jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki manapun.

Selama empat tahun semenjak patah hatinya dengan S Coups, Wonwoo sudah tidak pernah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Dia ingin tetap mempertahankannya seperti itu. Dia tidak butuh cinta. Wonwoo sudah cukup bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Dengan Soonyoung, dan Seokmin kadang-kadang. Menghabiskan setiap akhir pekan bertiga, menonton drama, bermain UNO, karaoke bertiga, pergi ke klub pada hari-hari tertentu. Terkadang Wonwoo bertemu laki-laki dan menghabiskan malam bersama mereka. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Wonwoo, dengan segenap sisa-sisa kewarasan yang susah payah dirakitnya kembali dalam otaknya sepeninggal , menolak untuk memberikan hati kepada siapa pun.

Karena itu, meski Mingyu membangkitkan gejolak yang tidak terjelaskan di hatinya, Wonwoo menolak dengan keras untuk mengikutinya. Dia memblokade akses lelaki mana pun dari bagian paling rapuh dalam dirinya itu. Bahkan dari lelaki setampan Mingyu sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

Lalu natal datang. Wonwoo kembali ke apartemennya sehabis kerja dengan badan yang sudah terlalu lelah akibat kebanyakan lembur selama seminggu ini. Satu-satunya yang Wonwoo inginkan sekarang adalah segera masuk ke kamarnya di apartemen mereka, bergelung di bawah selimut tebal, dan tidak bangun sampai tahun baru.

Yang tidak diharapkan Wonwoo begitu memasuki lorong apartemennya adalah pemandangan seorang lelaki duduk di depan pintu yang sangat dia kenal sebagai pintunya. Mingyu. Wonwoo melangkah dengan ragu. Semakin dekat dia dengan lelaki itu, semakin berat terasa langkahnya. Dia tidak ingin bicara dengan orang ini. Mingyu menyadari kehadirannya saat Wonwoo sudah berjarak lima langkah darinya. Lelaki itu mengangkat kepala lalu segera memamerkan senyum kepada Wonwoo. _Ya Tuhan, tembak_ _Wonwoo_ _sekarang._

"Hei," sapa Mingyu, segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang menghalangi pintu.

"Hei," balas Wonwoo canggung. Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jaket dan menata suaranya setenang mungkin. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Mingyu, masih tersenyum seraya menunggu tuan rumah untuk membukakan pintu apartemennya, menjawab "Katanya kita akan merayakan natal di sini, Seokminmenyuruhku untuk langsung datang."

Wonwoo mengerutkan kening. Dia baru dengar hal seperti itu hari ini. Mereka—Soonyoung dan Seokmin—sama sekali tidak membicarakan rencana itu dengannya. "Lalu mana dia?" tanya Wonwoo lagi menyelidik. Jelas tidak suka kalau misalnya ini adalah salah satu rencana Soonyoung—dibantu Seokmin—untuk melakukan aksi _mak comblang_ terhadap dia dan Mingyu. Karena kalau memang itu tujuan dua orang itu, tidak seorang pun akan selamat sampai tahun baru nanti akibat kemarahan Wonwoo. Bahkan Mingyu yang secara teknis baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari sekalipun. Dengan alasan itu juga, meski Wonwoo sudah menekan kuncinya, dia tetap tidak membukakan pintu untuk lelaki itu.

Mingyu membalas pertanyaan Wonwoo dengan mengedikkan bahu indikasi ketidaktahuannya tentang keberadaan Seokmin sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau sampai di sini?"

"Taksi."

"Kapan Seokmin akan datang?"

Mingyu membalas dengan mengangkat bahu, sama seperti sebelumnya, kali ini seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo mengeraskan rahangnya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu masuk begitu saja."

Mingyu menatapnya tidak percaya. Matanya dipaksa membesar dari ukuran aslinya, memandang Wonwoo ngeri lalu bertanya "Kau bercanda kan?"

" _Nope_ ," jawab kata Wonwoo singkat. Satu tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dan tangan yang lain diletakkan di pinggang. "Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."

"Kau tidak serius sekarang kan? Kemarin kita sudah berkenalan," kata Mingyu lagi. Wajahnya berubah masam. "Suhu sekarang hampir 0 derajat dan aku sudah menunggu di sini selama setengah jam."

Wonwoo bahkan tidak menanggapi perkataannya dan hanya mematung. Dia betul-betul tidak siap dengan ini. Berduaan dengan Mingyu di dalam apartemennya dalam situasinya sekarang ini lebih dari yang bisa ditanggung Wonwoo. Karena dia tahu batasan dirinya. Kalau membiarkan dirinya berada dalam ruangan tertutup bersama Mingyu—Mingyu yang sangat tampan tapi sayangnya tidak berhenti mengingatkannya pada dua orang dari masa lalunya—Wonwoo tahu bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Dia dengan memalukan pasti akan berakhir setidaknya mencium lelaki ini. Karena begitulah gampangnya dia. Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mau itu.

Jadi dia bersikeras mempertahankan diamnya sampai Mingyu sendiri yang menyerah. Lelaki itu menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di sini sampai Seokmin datang."

Sebenarnya dalam hati juga Wonwoo tidak tega memperlakukan Mingyu seperti ini. Dari merah pipi dan hidungnya, terlihat jelas kalau dia memang sudah menunggu untuk waktu yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat di udara terbuka. Pada cuaca seperti ini, dia pasti sangat kedinginan. Tapi Wonwoo tetap mengangguk setuju lalu membuka pintu. Karena ini bukan salahnya. Ini semua rencana Seokmin dan Soonyoung, dia yakin itu. Biarkan saja mereka berdua melihat konsukuensi rencana bodoh mereka.

Sebelum Wonwoo menutup pintu tepat di wajah Mingyu, lelaki itu menahannya dan berkata "Setidaknya bolehkah aku mendapat minuman hangat? Aku hampir membeku di sini."

"Baiklah." Lalu Mingyu melepaskan tangan dari pintu dan Wonwoo menutup pintu itu tanpa membantingnya.

Saat Wonwoo berbalik dari pintu dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah hal pertama yang dia sadari adalah sepatu Soonyoung dan Seokmin tergeletak serampangan di undakan.

"Huh, mereka ada di sini?"

"Young, Kuda," teriak Wonwoo memanggil kedua temannya. Panggilan Wonwoo hanya mendapat jawaban dari udara kosong. Seolah-olah di rumah itu memang tidak ada manusia. Jadi Wonwoo memanggil nama dua orang itu sekali lagi sambil berjalan melintasi ruang tengah hendak ke dapur.

Wonwoo berhenti melangkah saat melewati kamar Soonyoung karena dia bersumpah mendengar suara samar seseorang di sana. Dalam hati terus mengutuki dua temannya. Kalau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan terhadap Wonwoo dan juga Mingyu, mereka berdua bisa Wonwoo pastikan tidak akan selamat. Betul-betul tidak. Wonwoo dengan kesal menyentak pintu kamar Soonyoung dan siap menyembur dua temannya dengan serapah yang sudah dia persiapkan dalam kepala. Yang tidak dia sangka adalah skenario ini: di kamar itu memang ada Soonyoung dan Seokmin, di atas tempat tidur tepatnya. Dan Ya Tuhan tolong katakan kalau dia tidak sedang menyaksikan apa yang dia saksikan sekarang. Karena Seokmin ada di atas Soonyoung, mereka telanjang dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau mendapat penonton.

Wonwoo ingin berteriak. Entah kepada Soonyoung atau kepada Seokmin. Mungkin kepada keduanya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia membiarkan mereka melanjutkan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan dan menutup pintu Soonyoung sepelan yang dia bisa. Alih-alih memaki kedua temannya itu, dia memilih untuk bersikap seolah tidak ada di sana. Menghilang sekarang juga.

Wajah Wonwoo seperti mengalami kenaikan suhu yang sangat signifikan walaupun apartemennya terasa dingin karena penghangat ruangan yang belum diperbaiki. Dia merasa lebih panas dari CPU yang sudah menyala selama berjam-jam. Dan ini terasa lebih memalukan dari apapun juga. Seperti ketahuan menonton film porno, kecuali ini bukan film tapi dia menyaksikannya secara langsung dan yang memerankannya adalah dua sahabat terdekatnya.

Jadi dia dengan kikuk mengambil mantel yang tadi sempat dibuangnya ke sofa, melupakan minuman hangat yang diminta Mingyu—persetan minuman hangat—dan tanpa repot memasang seatunya dengan benar segera keluar apartemen, menguncinya lagi.

Mingyu mengernyitkan kening begitu melihat Wonwoo yang keluar dari apartemen lalu bergerak seperti robot. Sekali lagi dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya di depan pintu, melihat Wonwoo dengan bingung karena berlawanan dengan gerakan kakunya, ada kepanikan di matanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu, masih dengan dahi sengaja dikerutkan.

"Tidak jadi merayakan natal berempat," Wonwoo membalas sekenanya, berusaha keras mengatur napas.

Mingyu semakin mengerutkan kening, intensitas kebingungannya semakin tinggi. "Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Aku... aku... ya Tuhan tidak tahu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

.

.

Duduk di McDonald, makan burger ditambah segelas cola, berdua dengan seseorang yang baru dikenalnya selama beberapa hari. Bukan begini Wonwoo merencanakan menghabiskan natalnya. Secara teknis dia sudah mengenal Mingyu lebih lama dari seminggu. Tapi itu bukan inti permasalahan sekarang.

Kenapa dia, Jeon Wonwoo, harus menghabiskan malam natal secara menyedihkan dengan Kim Mingyu? Bukan berarti perayaan biasanya tidak menyedihkan, tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia dan Soonyoung menghabiskan natal dengan keluarga masing-masing, tapi itu selama mereka duduk di bangku kuliah. Sejak bekerja, mereka tidak lagi kembali ke rumah orang tua mereka, karena biasanya Wonwoo harus bekerja sampai beberapa jam sebelum malam natal, jadi dia tidak pernah punya kesempatan itu lagi. Oleh sebab itu dia dan Soonyoung merayakannya berdua saja di apartemen mereka. Sejak tahun lalu bertambah Seokmin dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka dan natal berdua menjadi natal bertiga. Tapi tahun ini sepertinya dia bahkan kehilangan kesempatan merayakan malam natal dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Sebagai gantinya dia dapat seorang lelaki tampan, bernama Mingyu. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak senang.

"Apa kau tidak mau makan?" tanya Mingyu. Lelaki itu sedang mengigit apa yang diingat Wonwoo sebagai _big mac_ nya yang ketiga. Bukannya Wonwoo dengan sengaja menghitung tapi Mingyu makan seperti babi dan sangat sulit untuk tidak menyadari betapa banyak makanan yang mereka pesan untuk dimakan berdua—atau dimakan Mingyu sendirian karena Wonwoo bahkan belum menyelesaikan satu burger pun sementara Mingyu sudah menghabiskan dua potong ayam ditambah nasi dan sedang sibuk dengan _big mac_ ketiganya. Wonwoo antara kagum dan ingin muntah menyaksikannya.

Wonwoo menghela napas, jujur saja dia kehilangan nafsu makan. Setengahnya karena melihat Mingyu makan seperti, entah apa kata yang tepat untuk mengekspresikannya. Setengahnya lagi karena bayangan tentang Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang tadi disaksikannya berapa jam sebelumnya sama sekali tidak mau keluar dari otaknya. Dia menghela napas lagi. Ini betul-betul menyebalkan.

"Dua puluh tiga kali," kata Mingyu.

"Huh?" Wonwoo mengangkat kepala demi melihat Mingyu tengah menatap khawatir ke arahnya, masih sambil mengunyah makanannya yang kini sudah tinggal setengah.

"Kau sudah menghela napas sebanyak dua puluh tiga kali dan kita baru duduk di sini selama sepuluh menit," jelasnya.

"Sementara kau sudah menghabiskan lebih banyak makanan dari yang bisa kuhabiskan selama satu jam dalam sepuluh menit itu," balas Wonwoo sarkastis. Dia menatap kepada Mingyu jijik.

Lelaki itu membalasnya dengan senyum, memamerkan taringnya untuk dilihat Wonwoo. Lalu mengambil satu gigitan besar dari _big mac_ nya. "Kau ingin membicarakannya?" Mingyu berbicara lagi sambil mengunyah, mendapat tatapan jijik—entah yang keberapa—dari Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin mengingatnya."

"Baiklah." Lalu Mingyu kembali fokus kepada makanannya.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Melihat kepada Mingyu yang tidak berhenti mengunyah. Lelaki itu terlihat sama sekali tidak keberatan meski Wonwoo membawanya paksa ke restoran siap saji ini saat rencana awal yang diketahuinya adalah perayaan natal di apartemen Wonwoo. Mungkin dia sama sekali tidak keberatan selama Wonwoo memberinya makanan. Wonwoo mendengus lalu berbisik kasar "Aku bahkan tidak tahu mereka punya hubungan seperti itu."

"Siapa?"

"Soonyoung dengan Seokmin," kata Wonwoo frustasi, dia mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau mereka saling suka atau apa, maksudku, ya Tuhan. Aku sudah mengenal Soonyoung hampir delapan tahun, dia sama sekali tidak pernah punya pacar serius sebelumnya sedangkan Seokmin masuk pertemanan kami sejak setahun lalu dan kukira ini semua murni pertemanan tapi mereka berdua, Soonyoung, Seokmin, di kamar, mereka, mereka, sedang... astaga. Bunuh aku sekarang."

Mingyu meletakkan _big mac_ nya ke atas piring. Berusaha menelan sisa makanan yang ada di mulutnya lalu menggerakkan tangan ke arah Wonwoo, menggerakkan jari-jarinya di punggung tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut. Entah kenapa, gerakan itu menenangkan Wonwoo sesaat. "Tidak usah dipaksakan."

Wonwoo mengerang keras, membuat keluarga yang duduk di dekatnya melihat ke meja mereka penasaran. "Mereka bahkan tidak pernah berciuman di depanku. Semua ini terlalu mengejutkan. Rasanya seperti tiba-tiba ditampar dengan kenyataan kalau dua sahabat baikku berhubungan seks rutin di belakangku dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Sahabat macam apa aku ini? Tidak. Coret itu. Sahabat macam apa mereka berdua itu?"

Mingyu hanya tertawa mendengar ocehan Wonwoo. Masih setia dengan gerakan jemarinya yang menjadikan punggung tangan Wonwoo sebagai lantai dansa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Sebagai jawaban Mingyu malah semakin keras tertawa, membuat Wonwoo mengerutkan kening. Kebingungan dan juga heran. _Apa orang ini sudah mulai sinting?_ Seperti dirinya.

Lalu Mingyu menjawab—tangannya masih belum berpindah dari atas tangan Wonwoo—sambil menatap mata Wonwoo "Wonwoo- _ssi_ adalah orang yang sangat ekspresif dan menarik. Hal sekecil ini bisa mengganggumu. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Tapi ini bukan hal kecil." Wonwoo setengah berbisik, menundukkan kepala, suhu tubuhnya sekarang malah terasa lebih panas.

Bukan kata-kata maupun cara penyampaian yang terlalu mesra oleh Mingyu yang membuat pipinya terasa terbakar dan dia terpaksa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya malam itu, Wonwoo bersumpah bukan.

.

.

Malam itu mereka berdua sama sekali tidak kembali ke apartemen Wonwoo. Karena dia berdalih tidak akan sanggup berhadapan dengan Soonyoung dan Seokmin seperti manusia normal setelah apa yang disaksikannya. Setidaknya bukan malam ini. Sebagai gantinya mereka menghabiskan malam itu berdua di apartemen Seokmin. Duduk di sofa bersisian, Wonwoo meminjam baju dari lemari Seokmin, minum _wine_ dan menonton drama keluarga spesial natal.

Soonyoung menelepon ponselnya pukul sepuluh malam tapi Wonwoo sengaja mengabaikan panggilan temannya itu dan malah menyandarkan kepala di lengan Mingyu seolah itu adalah hal paling normal yang bisa dia lakukan.

Malam itu dia sama sekali tidak berakhir mencium Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin memberikan penghargaan kepada dirinya sendiri untuk itu.

.

.

Wonwoo kembali ke apartemennya pagi hari. Soonyoung terlihat murka ketika membuka pintu. "Darimana saja kau semalam?"

Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung malas dan mencibir, lalu berjalan melewati sahabatnya itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Seokmin duduk di sofa mereka dengan TV menyala di depannya. Dan Wonwoo kembali mengingat betapa kesalnya dia kemarin malam oleh kedua orang ini.

"Ya ampun kau bau alkohol," kata Soonyoung lagi dari belakangnya, Wonwoo tidak mau repot-repot melihat ekspresi wajah yang digunakannya saat berbicara. "Tolong katakan semalam kau tidak _bersama_ orang asing."

Mendengar perkataan Soonyoung semakin membangkitkan amarah Wonwoo, dia mendecak kesal dan berbicara kesal "Demi Tuhan ini masih pagi dan kepalaku sakit sekali." Bentaknya kasar, membuat Soonyoung tertegun dan Seokmin mengalihkan perhatian dari TV. "Kalaupun ada seseorang di ruangan ini yang berhubungan seks semalam, kita bertiga tahu itu bukan aku. Jadi berhenti mengoceh. Aku mau tidur."

Soonyoung dan Seokmin tidak berani membuka mulut setelah itu. Jadi Wonwoo yang melakukannya. "Aku dan Mingyu tidur di tempat Seokmin semalam. Terima kasih untuk rencana merayakan natal berempat dari kalian dua. Malam natal yang menyebalkan. Tapi aku senang setidaknya dua orang dari kita menikmati natal semalam, meskipun orang itu bukan aku," katanya seraya memutar bola mata. Setelah itu dia langsung masuk ke kamar dan sengaja membanting pintu dengan keras.

.

.

.

.

Tentang Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang ternyata sudah berkencan selama hampir setengah tahun—yang benar saja sudah selama itu—bukan masalah besar bagi Wonwoo. Meski kesal di awal dan tidak mau berbicara dengan dua orang itu selama beberapa hari, karena seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Mingyu teman semacam apa mereka menyembunyikan hubungan mereka begitu lama dari Wonwoo, mereka akhirnya tetap berbaikan. Itu tidak akan mempengaruhi pertemanan mereka, pikir Wonwoo. Bermain bertiga, merayakan tahun baru bertiga, menginap dan bermain kartu atau _video game_ , minum _wine_ , ke klub bertiga. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Atau tidak.

Setelah buka-bukaan tentang hubungan mereka berdua, Soonyoung dan Seokmin membuat hidup Wonwoo menjadi tidak tertahankan. Dengan gombalan-gombalan memuakkan, komentar-komentar yang sedikit terlalu vulgar, dan senuhan—terutamaini _—_ yang berkelanjutan, Wonwoo merasa lebih baik seseorang melemparnya ke gua singa daripada berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan dua orang itu.

Tapi masih ada Mingyu. Satu lagi sumber masalah Wonwoo. Lelaki yang ternyata lebih muda setahun darinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama korban keadaan, jadi Wonwoo dan Mingyu banyak menghabiskan waktu berdua. Saat acara kumpul akhir pekan, sementara Seokmin dan Soonyoung sibuk saling mencium di sofa, Mingyu dan Wonwoo fokus dengan _video game_ mereka. Saat sepasang kekasih itu mengunci diri mereka di kamar Seokmin melakukan hal yang sama sekali tidak ingin dibayangkan Wonwoo, dia dan manusia _single_ lainnya di tempat itu akan mengambil bir kaleng dari kulkas lalu bermain kartu berdua dengan radio dipasang keras-keras dari ponsel.

Lalu tanpa Wonwoo sadari dia menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Mingyu dari pada kedua temannya. Nomor ponsel Mingyu tersimpan rapi di daftar kontaknya. Mereka sering membuat rencana jalan-jalan hanya berdua. Dan meski seharusnya itu menganggu Wonwoo, entah kenapa itu semua terasa begitu normal.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhubungan—sebatas teman—dengan Mingyu selama lima bulan, Wonwoo menyadari sesuatu. Mingyu menyukai dirinya melebihi kadar suka kepada seorang teman dan melakukan usaha sia-sia untuk menyembunyikan fakta itu. Perasaannya tertulis sangat jelas di ekspresi wajahnya. Bahkan anak tetangga penghuni apartemen sebelah mengetahui perasaan Mingyu—yang tidak begitu rahasia—kepada Wonwoo. Dan Soonyoung tidak berhenti membicarakannya hampir setiap malam.

" _Seriously_ apa yang akan kau lakukan dengannya?" Soonyoung akan bertanya.

"Dengan siapa?" lalu Wonwoo berpura-pura bodoh.

Soonyoung memutar bola mata malas, menatap tajam kepada Wonwoo melalui cermin. "Kau tahu siapa."

Ditanggapi oleh Wonwoo dengan mengedikkan bahu lalu meremas-remas tangannya. Gelisah.

"Mingyu."

"Huh?"

"Kenapa sih kau selalu begitu?"

"Apanya?"

"Pura-pura tidak mau tahu dengan perasaan Mingyu. Dia mau kau apakan?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya? Kami berteman."

Soonyoung mengerang kesal. Sangat kesal. Menggelengkan kepala lalu berbalik dari cermin, menatap Wonwoo tidak sabar. "Dengar Won, kau itu sahabatku dan aku peduli padamu. Mingyu sahabat Seokmin dan aku juga peduli padanya. Aku peduli kalian berdua. Jadi jangan bersikap bodoh dan menyakiti diri sendiri. Juga Mingyu."

"Aku tidak menyakiti diriku sendiri." Protes Wonwoo segera dengan dahi dikerutkan.

Mendengar perkataan Wonwoo, Soonyoung hanya menghela napas lalu berkata "Benar. Kau hanya menyakiti Mingyu. Dasar jahat."

.

.

Berlawanan dengan rasa khawatir Soonyoung, hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu baik-baik saja. Mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu di akhir pekan berdua. Pergi kemana saja mereka sedang ingin. Makan di rumah makan mana saja yang kebetulan mereka lewati. Mingyu tidak berhenti tersenyum pada Wonwoo sepanjang waktu. Dan Wonwoo dengan senang hati menerima segala perhatian Mingyu. Mingyu tidak pernah menuntut sesuatu yang lebih dari Wonwoo, dia sangat menghargai itu lebih dari apapun.

Semakin banyak waktu yang dihabiskan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu, semakin lelaki itu menjadi salah satu bagian paling normal dalam hidup Wonwoo. Wonwoo berbagi banyak rahasia dengan Mingyu. Lebih dari yang pernah dibaginya pada Soonyoung. Dan Mingyu memberikannya banyak perhatian, lebih dari yang pernah diberikan dan Kai digabungkan kepadanya.

Mingyu memujanya. Wonwoo menikmatinya. Mingyu memberinya cinta. Wonwoo menerimanya. Tanpa pernah memberi kembali. Mingyu tidak terlihat keberatan jadi mereka tetap membiarkan hubungan mereka seperti itu.

.

.

Soonyoung berkomentar tanpa diminta suatu malam, saat itu mereka berempat terbaring acak di lantai apartemen Seokmin, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak sehabis bermain _truth or dare_. Seokmin sudah jauh tertidur, sedangkan Wonwoo hanya menutup mata dan berpura-pura sudah lelap. Soonyoung mengatakannya santai, seperti berselororoh. "Ming, kau mau tahu satu rahasia?"

Yang diajak berbicara saat itu menanggapi dengan bergumam, tanpa membuka mata atau memandang Soonyoung. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di belakang kepala sebagai bantal, tapi dia mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Si bodoh Wonwoo itu suka dengan laki-laki yang memodel dan mewarnai rambut mereka nyentrik," kata Soonyoung lalu tertawa. Dia sedikit mabuk.

Mingyu tertawa lalu berkata "Dicatat."

Wonwoo ingin berteriak memarahi dua orang itu, terutama Soonyoung, tapi terlalu lelah untuk membuka mulutnya jadi dia membiarkan pembicaraan itu begitu saja. Memaksa dirinya untuk terlelap.

Beberapa hari kemudian Mingyu muncul di depan apartemen mereka dengan rambut diwarnai abu-abu dan biru tua.

Dia memegang tengkuknya gugup saat Wonwoo membuka pintu dan untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo merasa sedikit sakit kepala. Muncul keinginan keras untuk memukul seseorang di ruangan itu. Entah Mingyu yang dengan polos mengikuti kata-kata Soonyoung, atau Soonyoung sendiri si biang keladi, atau Seokmin karena dia berpacaran dengan Soonyoung yang seperti itu. Tapi Wonwoo tidak melakukannya, hanya mengurut pelipis dan menghela napas.

"Apa kau tidak suka rambutku?" Mingyu bertanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat denyutan di kepala Wonwoo semakin menjadi.

"Ya Tuhan, kepalaku sakit sekali," ujarnya kesal. Dia melihat Soonyoung mengangkat kedua tangan dan mengacungkan jempol kepada Mingyu.

"Sangat bagus," kata Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan rambut Mingyu. Meski sangat aneh melihat dia tidak dengan rambut hitamnya yang biasa, dia tetap tampan. Satu-satunya yang mengganggu Wonwoo adalah fakta bahwa Mingyu akan melakukan sejauh ini untuk menarik hatinya. Ini tidak baik. Mingyu tidak boleh menjadi sebaik ini untuk Wonwoo. Itu membuat Wonwoo mendapat serangan panik. Seluruh tubuh Wonwoo dalam keadaan _chaos_. Terjadi perdebatan mengerikan antara nurani dan logikanya. Dan sementara Wonwoo berusaha untuk mengingat cara bernapas kembali serta mengatasi paniknya, dia berjuang keras untuk tidak meruntuhkan dinding hatinya dan langsung jatuh cinta saja kepada makhluk ini.

Sebagai gantinya, Wonwoo menggigit lidah sendiri sampai terasa sangat sakit, lalu berbisik pelan setelah melepaskannya, "Sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu."

Kemudian dia berpura-pura tidak melihat ekspresi kecewa Mingyu dan tatapan marah dari Soonyoung dan Seokmin.

.

.

Mereka sedang di apartemen Mingyu suatu sore akhir pekan—akhirnya Mingyu menyewa kamar apartemennya sendiri, dua lantai di atas kamar Seokmin. Menyusun lego hanya berdua. Rambut Mingyu sudah kembali ke warna aslinya.

Wonwoo sedang berusaha membangun atap rumah dengan kepingan lego saat dia merasa Mingyu tidak berhenti memandangnya. Jadi dia mengangkat kepala dan mempertemukan matanya dengan milik Mingyu. Berharap itu akan membuat lelaki itu berhenti. Mingyu bahkan tidak pernah mau repot-repot menyamarkan aksinya. Dia sama sekali tidak memindahkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo, jadi mereka berdiam dalam kontes tatap mata yang canggung untuk beberapa saat sebelum Wonwoo berdehem keras.

"Ada yang salah?" tanyanya, menggerakkan tangan menyentuh leher gugup.

Mingyu tersenyum, memamerkan taringnya yang sangat mencolok itu. Lalu dia mengucapkannya. Membuat jantung Wonwoo seperti ingin meledak pada detik yang sama dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Apa seseorang pernah mengatakan padamu kalau matamu seperti laut di musim panas?" komentar Mingyu ringan, tanpa beban. "Begitu hangat dan membuatku ingin tenggelam di dalamnya," lanjutnya lagi, tanpa tahu Wonwoo yang sudah hampir mati kehabisan napas—berlebihan.

Paru-paru Wonwoo protes menginginkan asupan oksigen baru. Jantungnya seperti bekerja ekstra keras untuk memompa lebih banyak darah dalam setiap perempat detik yang berjalan. Tapi otaknya seperti berteriak lebih keras dari semuanya, menutupi semua kekacauan yang terjadi di tubuhnya. ' _Darimana dia mendapat kata-kata itu?_ '

Wonwoo merasa serba salah. Senyum Mingyu yang masih setia menempel di wajahnya membuat Wonwoo mual. Jadi dia dengan susah payah memaksa pita suaranya bergetar untuk bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu kata-kata itu?"

"Huh?" Mingyu tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Wonwoo. Jelas mengharapkan reaksi yang berbeda, seperti wajah yang memerah atau apa. Tapi dia tetap menjawab Wonwoo, meredam kekecewaannya. "Kurasa seseorang pernah mengatakan itu padaku."

"Siapa?"

Mingyu menelengkan kepala, berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lagi begitu lebar dan berkata "Sepertinya dari film atau buku yang pernah kubaca. Aku hanya ingin terdengar romantis, jadi aku mengutipnya. Maaf kalau terdengar norak."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab Mingyu. Kembali fokus—meski gagal—dengan kepingan lego dan rumah yang sudah setengah jadi di depannya. Tapi sesuatu tidak berhenti menghantui pikirannya, merebut fokusnya dari apapun yang dikatakan Mingyu setelah itu. Karena kata-kata yang diucapkan Mingyu adalah sesuatu yang sudah melekat dalam otak Wonwoo untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Seseorang dulu pernah mengatakan hal yang persis serupa. Dan dia menahan diri sangat keras untuk tidak bertanya kepada Mingyu.

 _Well, apa kau tahu seorang kepala_ _orange_ _?_

 _Kepala orange bernama_ _Kai_ _._

.

.

Mingyu adalah seorang teman yang sangat baik, pecinta yang luar biasa dan pemuja yang setia.

Dia datang kepada Wonwoo kapanpun Wonwoo meminta kehadirannya. Mengantar Wonwoo berbelanja kebutuhan setiap awal bulan. Membantu memilih kemeja merah atau hitam yang ingin dibeli Wonwoo. Mengantar jemputnya bekerja saat mobil Wonwoo direparasi. Membiarkan Wonwoo menginap di tempatnya sampai berhari-hari jika dia bertengkar dengan Soonyoung. Menyuguhi Wonwoo dengan kata-kata manis sebagai sarapan pagi dan _lullaby_ cinta sebagai pengantar tidur. Dia dengan setia mendengar setiap keluhan Wonwoo. Memberi bahunya untuk bersandar pada malam-malam Wonwoo terlalu lelah untuk mengangkat kepala. Memasakkan makanan-makanan kesukaan Wonwoo—percaya atau tidak dia adalah profesional dalam hal memasak dan menyenangkan hati Wonwoo. Saat Wonwoo mendapat insomnia parah, Mingyu menelepon dan menemani dia berbicara sampai pagi. Mingyu adalah si Tuan Sempurna yang tidak berhenti menghujani Wonwoo dengan segala yang dia punya.

Soonyoung berkata dengan marah suatu hari, "Kau tahu yang kau lakukan sekarang adalah mengeksploitasi Mingyu, kan?"

Karena semua kebaikan Mingyu, semua perhatiannya, seluruh cintanya, diterima Wonwoo tanpa beban. Dia menyukai seluruh hati yang dipersembahkan Mingyu padanya. Masalahnya adalah, Wonwoo hanya menerima, tidak pernah memberi. Ini sangat mengganggu bagi Soonyoung. Tapi Wonwoo dengan keras kepala semakin membangun tinggi barikade hatinya terhadap Mingyu.

Lelaki itu boleh jatuh cinta kepadanya sampai puas. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berniat membalas perasaannya. Mingyu sendiri sepertinya tidak masalah dengan itu.

.

.

"Apa kau akan berhenti mencintaiku?" kata Wonwoo santai sambil memandang layar televisi Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak menjawab untuk sesaat. Dia menatap kepada Wonwoo—hal yang sudah dilakukannya sepanjang hari. Lalu balik bertanya "Kenapa? Apa kau ingin aku berhenti?" Dia masih menatap Wonwoo, menunggu lelaki itu menjawab. Tapi Wonwoo hanya mengeraskan rahang, tidak menggerakkan bibirnya sama sekali jadi Mingyu menlanjutkan "Karena aku tidak akan mau melakukannya."

Kata-kata Mingyu itu yang akhirnya membuat Wonwoo mau memindahkan fokus retinanya dari acara yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ditontonnya kepada Mingyu. "Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku sangat egois dan tidak layak mendapat semua perhatian yang kau berikan. Aku hanya tahu menerima, tanpa memberi kembali kepadamu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku suka kau yang seperti itu."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, membiarkan kata-kata Mingyu melintasi seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Lalu dia berkata lagi "Aku ini adalah sesuatu yang sudah rusak," dia berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan suaranya bergetar saat mengatakannya, kegelisahan sangat jelas tergambar di wajahnya. "Sesuatu di masa lalu membuatku seperti ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku jatuh cinta lagi dan kau tidak pantas mendapat ini semua dariku."

"Kau bukan sesuatu yang sudah rusak!" Mingyu membalas cepat, ekspresinya campuran antara marah dan sedih. Dia menempatkan kedua tangannya melingkupi wajah Wonwoo, memaksa yang lebih tua untuk melihat ke dalam matanya dan tatapannya berubah lembut kemudian. Membangkitkan rasa bersalah yang lebih dalam pada Wonwoo. "Aku tahu apa yang sudah kau alami dulu adalah sesuatu yang berat. Dan aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu kalau tidak membalas perasaanku sekarang, atau besok atau tahun depan. Demi Tuhan aku tidak apa-apa dengan hubungan seperti ini.

"Kalau bertanya kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu, aku sendiri tidak tahu jawaban untuk itu. Aku hanya jatuh cinta. Tidak tahu kapan, bagaimana, kenapa. Aku mencintaimu secara sederhana. Dan semua yang kulakukan, adalah bagaimana aku mengekspresikan seluruh hati ini padamu. Karena aku tidak tahu cara mencintai selain yang seperti ini. Aku ingin mencintaimu lebih, lebih, lebih dalam lagi. Sampai perasaan ini menjadi begitu intim, sampai suatu saat kau tertidur dan mataku yang tertutup, sampai pada poin saat kau terluka aku yang menangis."

Mingyu berhenti sejenak, menatap mata Wonwoo. Dan beritahu Wonwoo kalau bukan ketulusan sejatilah yang terpancar dari dua iris hitam itu sekarang. Mingyu tersenyum, dan jantung Wonwoo menunjukkan perangai yang aneh, dia berdetak seperti tidak pernah berdetak sebelumnya. Sangat kencang, terlalu kencang, membuat Wonwoo nyaris gila. Mingyu mempertemukan kening mereka, lalu dengan tersenyum dia berbisik mesra "Bahkan jika kau adalah sesuatu yang rusak, aku akan menjadi mekanik paling baik yang akan memperbaikinya. Karena itu jangan pernah bertanya kenapa. Dan jangan memintaku untuk berhenti. Mencintaimu sama seperti bernapas bagiku. Tanpa itu, aku bisa mati. Biarkan aku mencintaimu. Untuk bertahan hidup."

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya gugup, menahan diri untuk tidak runtuh di situ saat itu juga. Kenapa makhluk sesempurna Mingyu bisa tercipta di dunia ini? Dan kenapa Wonwoo dicintai oleh orang ini saat seluruh dunia tahu bahkan Wonwoo tidak pantas mendapat senyumnya, jangan lagi menyebut semua kebaikannya.

"Aku ini jauh lebih hancur dari yang bisa kau bayangkan."

"Aku tahu."

Diam sejenak.

"Aku tahu." kata Mingyu lagi seraya menarik Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya.

.

.

Soonyoung, di sela-sela setiap kegiatan dan perbincangan yang mereka lakukan tidak berhenti menyinggung Mingyu dan betapa tidak adil perlakuan Wonwoo padanya.

"Berhenti menjadi orang jahat seperti itu."

Wonwoo menghela napas lemah. Lalu berbicara dengan lemah juga, "Bahkan Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan kau selalu protes tentang itu. Kau lebih tersakiti dari Mingyu. Ada apa denganmu?"

Soonyoung mengerang keras. Terlalu jengkel dengan kekeraskepalaan Wonwoo. "Kau tahu, bahkan orang paling baik sekalipun punya batasan. Kalau terus seperti ini, Mingyu juga akan meninggalkanmu dan aku bahkan tidak akan mau membelamu saat kau menangis cengeng setelah dia pergi."

Wonwoo mengeraskan rahangnya, menggelengkan kepala. "Kalau dia pergi, maka itu adalah pilihannya. Aku tidak akan menangis."

Soonyoung menggeram lebih keras dari yang pernah dia lakukan seumur hidup, memutar bola matanya sampai terasa sakit. "Yeah, katakan itu nanti kalau dia sudah meninggalkan pantat egoismu dan kau mengadu padaku."

Soonyoung terlalu frustasi untuk memberi sedikit pengertian ke dalam kepala batu Wonwoo. Tapi lelaki itu tetap bergeming. Dengan keras kepala berdalih dia hanya melindungi hati dari rasa sakit yang mungkin datang jika dia membiarkan diri jatuh cinta pada Mingyu. Tapi memangnya siapa Wonwoo, menghakimi hati Mingyu saat dia sendiri tidak mau memberi kesempatan kepada cintanya?

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu takut?" Seokmin bertanya suatu hari, saat itu mereka sedang berkumpul berempat di apartemen Wonwoo. Soonyoung dan Mingyu berada di dapur, memasak ramyun untuk makan malam. Wonwoo dan Seokmin duduk menunggu di sofa, menonton sesuatu di Discovery channel.

"Apanya?" balas Wonwoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi.

Seokmin mengobservasi ekspresi Wonwoo saat berbicara, menimbang-nimbang apakah lelaki di hadapannya betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang dia bicarakan atau hanya berpura-pura bodoh. Menghindari topik yang dihindarinya. "Mingyu," kata Seokmin tenang. Menikmati perubahan air muka Wonwoo begitu nama itu disebut. "Kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?"

"Aku punya satu pertanyaan." Wonwoo mengerang kesal. "Kenapa semua orang sangat senang mencampuri urusanku?" Dia mendorong tubuh lebih dalam ke sofa, lalu merosot. Seperti setengah kehidupannya tertarik keluar setelah Seokmin berbicara.

"Kau suka dia kan? Jangan menyangkal. Semua orang tahu kalian berdua saling... entahlah mungkin jatuh cinta. Bahkan anak tetangga sebelah tahu kalian berdua jatuh cinta."

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. "Dia sebenarnya tidak tahu. Soonyoung yang memberitahu anak sok pintar itu karena dia tidak berhenti bertanya tentang Mingyu."

"Bukan itu intinya," jawab Seokmin, memutar bola mata juga. Sepertinya memutar bola mata menjadi suatu gerakan yang sangat disukai dalam pertemanan mereka sekarang. Terima kasih kepada Soonyoung. "Yang kau lakukan sekarang bukan hanya..."

"Sudahlah, Kuda," kata Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah tangan, membuat gerakan ' _stop_ ' _._ Seokmin menurut dan berhenti bicara. "Kalaupun aku memang benar jatuh cinta juga dengan Mingyu, yang kita sama-sama tahu tidak benar, hubungan kami tetap tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku tidak bisa berkencan atau betul-betul punya hubungan serius dengan siapa saja."

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo menatap lurus ke depan saat menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin. Dengan tegas berkata "Karena aku tahu mereka selalu pergi. Cowok-cowok itu, mereka meninggalkanku, walaupun berjanji jutaan kali untuk tidak pergi, mereka akhirnya tetap pergi."

"Tapi Mingyu berbeda."

"Dulu kupikir Coups juga berbeda dari Kai. Lihat kemana keyakinan itu membawaku sekarang," sergah Wonwoo cepat. Sedikit frustasi. Dia kemudian memberi _gesture_ bahwa dia tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi.

Jadi Seokmin diam. Membiarkan Wonwoo meraih remot dan mengganti saluran televisi. Meski dia tidak betul-betul mengerti perbandingan yang dibuat Wonwoo dengan dua mantan pacarnya. Seokmin mengenal Mingyu, dia tahu sahabatnya tidak akan sekalipun menyakiti Wonwoo. Dia terlalu baik untuk itu. Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak peduli. Seokmin jadi iba dengan Mingyu.

.

.

Wonwoo mengambil lebih banyak dari yang dia sendiri perbolehkan untuk diambil dari Mingyu. Perhatian lelaki itu. Cintanya. Waktunya. Uangnya—bukan berarti Wonwoo menguras uang Mingyu tapi terkadang mereka pergi berbelanja atau jalan-jalan dan Mingyu selalu mengeluarkan dompetnya sebelum Wonwoo, lagi pula dia jauh lebih kaya dibanding Wonwoo jadi pada hari tertentu dia membiarkan Mingyu mensponsori acara jalan-jalan mereka.

Meski enggan mengakuinya, Wonwoo merasa tidak bisa berfungsi sempurna tanpa perhatian konstan dari Mingyu. Dia tahu semakin hari kebutuhannya akan Mingyu semakin tidak sehat. Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan diri.

Suatu malam Wonwoo menelepon Mingyu karena tidak bisa tidur. Saat itu jam tiga pagi dan setelah berguling-guling di kasurnya selama sejam, Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengganggu Mingyu. Tahu Mingyu tidak akan keberatan. Mingyu tidak pernah keberatan selama itu menyenangkan Wonwoo.

"Hei, ada apa tengah malam?" tanya Mingyu begitu mengangkat telepon. Wonwoo bahkan tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Mingyu mengangkat teleponnya. Karena dia sangat sensitif, gerakan sekecil apapun bisa membangunkannya. Suara Mingyu serak, jelas Wonwoo sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak cukup peduli.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Wonwoo sambil mengerucutkan bibir manja. Tahu pasti Mingyu tidak dapat melihatnya.

Mingyu tertawa di seberang sana. "Ada apa? Insomnia lagi?"

"Hm."

"Kau harus betul-betul menghentikan kebiasaanmu ini, kau tahu? Berhenti stres karena pekerjaan. Ini sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Aku tahu, cerewet. Dan aku bukan insomnia karena stres."

"Lalu?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya ragu sebelum menjawab "Ini sudah tengah malam, tapi kau belum mengatakan sesuatu yang manis sekali pun sehari ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur."

Hening sejenak. Lalu suara tawa Mingyu menggema pada sambungan mereka dan oh betapa Wonwoo suka bunyi ini. "Kenapa sih kau ini imut sekali?" tanya Mingyu di sela tawanya. "Membuatku ingin menyembunyikanmu di kamarku selamanya."

"Itu bahkan sama sekali tidak manis."

Nada suaranya merajuk tapi hatinya gembira. Mendengar suara Mingyu, mendengar tawanya tengah malam, mendengar keinginannya, mendengar dia memanggil Wonwoo imut.

Meski tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan Mingyu dan semua orang di sekitarnya untuk menjadi sepasang kekasih, setidaknya Wonwoo tetap menginginkan ini. Egois memang, dia tidak rela menjatuhkan hati—meski tanpa sadar dia sebenarnya sudah jatuh cinta, tapi biarlah Wonwoo terus menyangkal kenyataan itu—dia tetap menginginkan semua yang bisa dia dapat dari Mingyu. Dia ingin bersikap egois. Dia ingin mengeksploitasi Mingyu sampai habis. Sampai kering. Dan biar mereka tinggal dalam momen ini selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Lalu semua berubah menjadi kacau. Hati Wonwoo. Perasaannya. Kewarasannya. Barikade hati yang dibangunnya susah payah selama berbulan-bulan.

Suatu sabtu di bulan agustus, dia pergi ke klub malam bersama Mingyu. Itu adalah salah satu malam dimana Wonwoo ingin menenggelamkan dirinya bersama gelas-gelas alkohol dan musik yang tidak berhenti berdentum keras. Tidak memberi kesempatan otaknya untuk mengingat betapa menyebalkan hidup dan pekerjaan yang dijalaninya.

Mingyu—selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan termanis—menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penghiburnya malam itu. Jadi mereka pergi ke klub. Mengusir rasa suntuk yang bergelut di kepala Wonwoo. Malam itu berjalan baik. Semua stres yang dialami Wonwoo selama sebulan terakhir menguap bersama keringat yang dikeluarkannya saat menari. Dan Wonwoo, untuk pertama kalinya dalam minggu itu tersenyum tanpa beban.

Sampai dia bertemu dengan _nya_. Mingyu tidak ada di dekatnya saat itu. Yang ada malah seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan kulit yang terlalu putih dibanding kulit tan Mingyu. Meski dalam kondisi setengah mabuk, Wonwoo mengenal tangan itu. Setelah lima tahun sejak terakhir bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, hati Wonwoo masih begitu familiar dengan sentuhan lembut S Coups di sepanjang garis tulang belakangnya. S Coups tersenyum padanya sebagaimana Wonwoo mengingat senyuman itu. Memamerkan barisan gigi yang rapi dan sedikit menunjukkan gusinya.

"Lama tidak jumpa," kata S Coups. Mereka turun dari lantai dansa dan duduk di meja bar. S Coups meminum segelas _tequila_ putih sedangkan Wonwoo hanya duduk, menatap deretan botol minuman keras di belakang bartender. Berharap bisa menghilang ke dalam botol-botol itu.

"Kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini," balas Wonwoo, berusaha menenangkan detak jantung yang tidak karuan melihat S Coups menenggelamkan seluruh isi gelas ke dalam kerongkongannya dengan cepat.

S Coups meletekkan gelas seraya memasang wajah masam selama beberapa detik, berusaha menelan minumannya. "Aku sudah melihatmu dari beberapa jam yang lalu."

Wonwoo tertegun sebentar sebelum bertanya "Kenapa tidak menyapa dari awal?"

S Coups tertawa. Dengan cara dia biasa tertawa. Seperti Wonwoo baru saja memberitahu lelucon terbaiknya tahun ini. Dan ada rasa rindu, menyusup dengan licik dalam hati Wonwoo saat mendengar suara tawa itu. "Kau bersama seseorang. Pacarmu?" Ketika Wonwoo tidak merespon, S Coups lanjut berbicara "Aku menunggu sampai kau tidak bersamanya, karena pasti akan sangat canggung bicara dengan mantan pacarmu sementara pacarmu yang sekarang berdiri satu senti darimu, mendengar setiap kata yang tertukar."

Wonwoo hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan S Coups lalu menjawab singkat "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh ya? Tapi caranya memandangmu..." Seakan menyadari sesuatu, S Coups menghentikan kalimatnya. Kemudian dia mencibir. "Lupakan," katanya. Tangannya dikibaskan acuh.

Wonwoo tidak mendesak S Coups untuk menyelesaikan. Cara Mingyu memandangnya? Bagaimana Mingyu memandang Wonwoo? Seolah Wonwoo adalah seluruh dunianya? Seolah matahari terbit dari balik kelopak mata Wonwoo? Seolah dia... sangat jatuh cinta kepada Wonwoo? Wonwoo sudah tahu itu semua, S Coups tidak perlu mendiktenya satu per satu.

"Kau masih seperti dulu." S Coups berkata lagi, membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. Dia sedang menatap lurus ke wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ingin bertanya bagaimana pengertian 'seperti dulu' itu dalam kamus S Coups. Jika dia berbicara tentang fisik Wonwoo, dia memang masih seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dia yang dulu berkencan dengan S Coups. Atau maksudnya dengan seperti dulu itu adalah hal lain.

S Coups kemudian menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak terucap itu seolah bisa membaca isi kepala Wonwoo. "Menggantungkan hati orang yang mencintaimu karena seseorang di masa lalu."

Kata-kata S Coups membuat bibir Wonwoo terkatup semakin rapat. Seperti ditinju tepat di ulu hati, tapi sungguh itu hanya kata-kata S Coups yang membuat hatinya terasa perih berpuluh kali lipat. Dia ingin menjawab, tapi tidak satu pun kata terdengar cukup pintar untuk dijadikan jawaban.

"Jangan lakukan itu, kau harus menempatkan masa lalu di masa lalu, ada alasan kenapa mereka disebut masa lalu, kau tahu? Karena mereka tidak akan pernah terulang lagi di masa sekarang, atau di masa depan. Jangan menarik ulur orang yang mencintaimu sekarang, kau akan menyesal nanti."

Satu yang tidak S Coups tahu adalah bahwa dia sudah menjadi 'kepala orange kedua', menghantui pikiran Wonwoo setiap waktu. Wonwoo berdalih sudah melupakannya, tapi hanya satu senyuman membuat ingatan dari beberapa tahun silam memaksa menyeruak di seluruh bilik otaknya. Rasa itu masih setia menjadi belenggu di hati Wonwoo. Lalu sekarang, dengan enteng S Coups menyuruhnya melupakan masa lalu. Melupakan dirinya. S Coups ingin Wonwoo melupakannya? Sedangkan saat dia berbicara sambil bermain dengan gelas _tequila_ nya yang sudah kosong, Wonwoo ingin menarik wajah S Coups mendekat padanya, mencium bibir merahnya sampai kenyang. Karena begitulah dulu dia mencium orang ini. Lapar dan rakus. Dia ingin mencium S Coups sampai rasa laparnya hilang. Berbicara adalah hal yang mudah untuk orang ini, tapi bagaimana cara Wonwoo melaksanakannya?

"Kau salah, kau tahu? Aku tidak menarik ulur," ujar Wonwoo dengan suara tercekat. "Dulu aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu." _Bahkan mungkin sekarang pun aku masih mencintaimu._ Wonwoo menutup mata saat mengucapkannya. Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang berkedut di rongga dadanya.

"Aku tahu." S Coups mengeraskan rahang. "Aku tahu," ulangnya. "Tapi hubungan kita tidak bisa berjalan kemana-mana saat kau tidak mau menyebutkan tiga kata itu padaku Won. Saat sedang bersama seseorang, jika kau mencintainya, katakan kau mencintainya. Sesederhana itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanmu dan kau dengan setia membagi hatimu kepada dua orang yang berbeda. Saat kita menjadi terlalu banyak bertengkar, aku sadar seberapa rapuh hubungan kita, jadi aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik diri."

"Kau sangat egois." Hanya itu balasan yang mampu dipikirkan Wonwoo. Karena setelah bertahun-tahun, akhirnya dia mendapat penjelasan sebenarnya dari S Coups. Dari S Coupsnya. Seungcheol _nya_.

"Kita berdua sangat egois dan saling menyakiti." menghela napas lemah lalu dia tersenyum lagi sebelum memeluk Wonwoo "Tapi aku tetap bersyukur pernah menjadikanmu bagian dari kisah cintaku. Kau salah satu hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupku. Sekarang aku lega setelah mengatakan hal itu padamu. Dulu aku tidak pernah sempat mengucapkannya."

Wonwoo, masih menangis di pelukan S Coups, membalas dengan keras "Aku sangat mencintaimu bodoh."

Setelah lima tahun, akhirnya Wonwoo bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada S Coups. Tapi semua terasa jauh lebih hambar. Entah karena dia mengatakannya dengan kepala yang setengah dipenuhi alkohol atau karena perasaan itu sudah tidak sekuat dulu. Jadi dia akhirnya mengatakan pada S Coups untuk berhenti menghisap ganja, dan hatinya terasa jauh lebih ringan saat melihat S Coups tersenyum dan berkata "Aku akan berusaha."

.

.

Malam itu Wonwoo kembali ke apartemen Mingyu bersama yang lebih muda setia menempel di sisinya. Dia sangat mabuk tapi hatinya terasa ringan. Begitu juga kepalanya. Seperti sedang melayang rasanya. Berbicara dengan S Coups seperti melepaskan satu belenggu dalam hati. Jadi saat Mingyu membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur lelaki itu kemudian melempar diri di samping Wonwoo, Wonwoo tersenyum lebar. Menatap tetes keringat dari rambut hitam Mingyu, rasa lelah di matanya yang diakibatkan keegoisan Wonwoo. Kemudian dia meraih wajahnya, mempertemukan mata mereka.

Wonwoo mencium bibir Mingyu untuk pertama kali di atas kasur lelaki itu. Dalam cahaya redup lampu kamar dan gurat merah di pipi mereka berdua—karena alkohol dan tekanan darah yang tinggi di sana—Mingyu menyambut bibir Wonwoo dengan senang hati. Menutup mata dan membalas ciumannya. Ciuman pertama mereka terasa seperti alkohol yang basi tapi itu tidak masalah.

Setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, Wonwoo menatap ke dalam mata Mingyu lekat seolah berusaha menyelam di dalamnya. Lalu dia berbisik "Kurasa aku sudah siap untuk jatuh cinta denganmu."

Mingyu tidak menjawab, hanya menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat untuk mendekapnya erat, seolah tidak akan pernah mau lepas lagi. Dia bahkan tidak kebaratan jika harus menghabiskan seumur hidup dalam pelukan itu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo bangun keesokan hariya dengan kepala berat ditambah tenggorokan kering. Masih mengenakan _jeans_ dan kaos yang sama dengan kemarin malam. Rambutnya kusut dan wajahnya terasa sangat tidak nyaman karena keringat. Saat menatap ke sekeliling, dia menyadari kalau sedang berada di kamar Mingyu. Karena dia terlalu mengenal seprai karamel itu sebagai milik Mingyu, bukan miliknya. Lagipula hanya Mingyu yang membuka tirai kamarnya lebar-lebar di pagi hari. Wonwoo, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin tidak pernah melakukan hal serupa.

Tapi tidak ada si pemilik kamar di sana saat Wonwoo menggerakkan mata untuk mencari sosoknya. Hanya ada aroma sesuatu yang manis menggelitik hidung Wonwoo. Jadi dia segera bangkit dari kasur, tanpa merapikan penampilannya—karena ini adalah Mingyu yang tergila-gila padanya meski Wonwoo tidur dengan mulut terbuka sekalipun, dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan penampilan saat bersama lelaki itu.

Saat Wonwoo melangkah ke dapur, sudah ada segelas kopi dan segelas susu di atas meja, ditambah roti panggang dan telur goreng. Mingyu masih berdiri di depan kompor, tangannya bergerak mengaduk sesuatu.

Wonwoo berdehem untuk mengumumkan kehadirannya di dapur. Itu berhasil membuat Mingyu langsung berbalik dari apapun yang sedang dikerjakannya lalu tersenyum kepada Wonwoo.

"Selamat pagi, manis," katanya. Dari penampilannya, Mingyu sepertinya sudah membersihkan diri. Dia memakai kaos bergaris dan training abu yang berbeda dari yang dia gunakan ke klub semalam. Wajahnya terlihat segar, aroma samponya tercium sampai ke tempat Wonwoo berdiri. Lalu Wonwoo teringat dengan kejadian semalam. Bagaimana mereka berciuman di kamar Mingyu yang terletak hanya beberapa langkah dari posisi mereka sekarang. Juga pengakuannya. Tiba-tiba Wonwoo merasa malu dengan keadaannya, dia menyembunyikan wajah di balik lengan. Mengutuki keputusannya untuk tidak repot-repot ke kamar mandi menggosok gigi atau mencuci wajah. Memalukan.

"Astaga, jangan lihat aku. Aku sangat berantakan."

Mingyu hanya tertawa dengan kelakuan Wonwoo. Dia berjalan mendekati lelaki itu dan menariknya dengan lembut ke dalam pelukannya. Sama seperti semalam. Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Mingyu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba malu begitu? Aku sudah sering lihat yang lebih parah," kata Mingyu seraya menjalankan tangannya dari rambut Wonwoo lalu berhenti di depan punggungnya, mengelusnya hati-hati.

"Aku bahkan tidak merapikan rambutku. Lihat ini. Memalukan sekali."

"Kau tidak perlu merapikannya untukku, aku suka melihat penampilanmu di pagi hari."

"Tetap _sajaaaaa_ ," balas Wonwoo manja. "Ini adalah cara terburuk untuk memulai pagi pertama sebagai pasangan kekasih."

Begitu Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ada hening yang mengikuti kemudian. Mingyu menghentikan gerakan tangannya di punggung Wonwoo sementara Wonwoo mengantisipasi reaksinya dengan gugup. Mereka hanya berciuman semalam lalu Wonwoo mengaku siap untuk jatuh cinta. Sebatas itu. Tanpa pembicaraan lanjutan. Oleh sebab itu dia ingin memastikannya sekarang. Karena jika ada satu hal yang ingin dilakukan Wonwoo setelah percakapan dengan S Coups, itu adalah berhenti menggantungkan perasaan Mingyu dan mulai bersikap serius. Persetan dengan barikade hati keparat itu.

Tidak satu pun dari mereka berbicara untuk beberapa saat. Sampai-sampai Wonwoo bisa mendengar jelas suara jarum jam di atas kepala mereka dan air rebusan mendidih beberapa langkah jaraknya. Tapi saat itu, suara yang paling mendominasi di telinga Wonwoo adalah yang berasal dari dada lelaki di hadapannya, juga dari dirinya sendiri. Jantung mereka berdetak dalam suatu harmoni yang aneh. Seperti bersahutan—atau hanya bayangan Wonwoo—tapi itu bukan seperti harmoni indah yang klise. Itu adalah sebuah kegilaan, begitu cepat, begitu keras, membangkitkan gairah tertentu dalam diri Wonwoo. Seperti dentuman musik _beat_ yang terus menerus di klub semalam. Dan ini adalah suara yang begitu adiktif. Bisa menjadi candu baru bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang pertama merusak harmoni itu tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak keberatan karena dia bisa merasakan jakun lelaki itu bergerak naik turun, dia menelan ludah dengan sangat gugup, "Apa ini artinya kau menerima perasaanku?" katanya. Suara Mingyu sedikit bergetar karena terlalu gembira dan _excited_. Napasnya yang memburu dirasakan Wonwoo di rambutnya.

"Jangan konyol, dari dulu aku sudah menerima tapi tidak pernah memberi kembali."

Napas Mingyu masih memburu saat bertanya berikutnya, "Jadi apa ini artinya sekarang kau akan membalasnya?"

Wonwoo tertawa. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Kalau tidak untuk apa aku menciummu."

Melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Wonwoo, Mingyu meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi lengan lelaki itu, gurat merah terlihat di atas kulit pipinya, membocorkan emosinya. "Ya Tuhan, kau tahu seberapa senang aku?"

Lagi, Wonwoo hanya membalas dengan tawa dan Mingyu kembali tersenyum.

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu sekarang."

"Jangan, napasku mungkin bau naga." Wonwoo berkata malu.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Wonwoo, Mingyu tetap memajukan wajah dan berhenti beberapa senti dari wajah yang lebih tua, hanya hidung mereka yang bersentuhan, dia berbisik dengan suara serak, "Bahkan kalau kau adalah naga sekalipun dan aku bisa mati karena menciummu, aku tetap akan melakukannya."

Ciuman mereka kali ini berbeda dengan yang pertama. Tidak malas dan penuh dengan gairah. Mingyu tidak berhenti memagut bibir Wonwoo seolah seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada itu. Melepas hasrat yang sudah menumpuk tinggi bulan-bulan ini. Tangannya diletakkan di rambut Wonwoo, semakin memberantakinya, terus mendorong, mendorong, dan mendorong, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Mingyu tidak bisa puas. Bahkan setelah Wonwoo melepasnya dengan paksa karena kehabisan napas, dia masih dengan rakus segera mengejar bibir itu lagi.

Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun saat akhirnya Mingyu melepaskan bibir Wonwoo, benar-benar melepaskannya. Dan dia tersenyum bangga melihat bibir kekasihnya—dia sangat suka panggilan itu—yang bahkan lebih merah dari pada pemoles bibir dan sedikit bengkak. Wonwoo melotot padanya. "Kalau cara menciummu seperti itu, aku tidak ragu bukan hanya kau, tapi kita berdua akan benar-benar mati."

"Setidaknya aku bisa mati bahagia."

Wonwoo tidak bisa menyangkal apa-apa lagi.

—

Dulu, saat Wonwoo patah hati sepeninggal S Coups, Soonyoung selalu menepuk punggungnya dan berkata "Kau akan jatuh cinta lagi. Suatu hari nanti. Pasti."

Lalu Soonyoung menyodorkan sebatang _dunhill_ kepadanya. Hari-hari itu, saat dia rasanya terlalu malas bahkan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya, sahabatnya ini akan mengambil selimut tambahan dan menggulung Wonwoo di situ atau menarik Wonwoo dari tempat tidur dan memaksanya beraktivitas seperti manusia normal. Soonyoung adalah sahabat yang paling dibutuhkan Wonwoo. Bukan hanya karena kebaikan dan nasihat-nasihatnya, tapi dia selalu tahu kata yang paling tepat untuk membangkitkan semangat Wonwoo. Aktivitas paling cocok untuk menggerakkan Wonwoo dari tempat tidurnya. Atau jika Wonwoo betul-betul tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, dia akan duduk bersamanya dan berbagi rokok. Kadang Wonwoo menerimanya, di hari lain tidak. Tapi dia paling sering menerima rokok Soonyoung dan membiarkan rasa pahit itu mengingatkannya bahwa inilah konsekuensi dari jatuh cinta.

Soonyoung di sisi lain menolak berpartisipasi dalam aksi aku-sudah-tidak-mau-jatuh-cinta-lagi yang dilakukan Wonwoo. Setiap hari membawanya ke pesta, ke klub malam, ke mana saja yang bukan laut dan pantai untuk membuat Wonwoo bisa menemukan lagi gairah untuk melanjutkan hidup tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Soonyoung mengatakan ini satu kali. "Mungkin besok. Atau mungkin bertahun-tahun dari sekarang. Atau bisa juga minggu depan. Kapan saja, kita tidak tahu. Kau akan percaya lagi dengan cinta." Dia menghembuskan asap rokoknya dan berbicara tanpa menatap Wonwoo. "Kau itu tidak sedingin yang kau bayangkan. Kau adalah produk dari patah hati yang berkelanjutan, kebijaksanaan yang mulai bertumbuh, dan harapan-harapan rasional. Apa kau bisa menghitung sudah berapa banyak kau mengatakan pada dirimu sendiri dan orang-orang di sekitarmu, terutama aku, bahwa kau tidak akan lagi jatuh cinta? Kau ini masih muda, Won. Muda dan naif. Kita semua begitu. Tapi kukatakan ini padamu, dan kau harus mencatatnya dengan baik. Dua kali gagal dalam bercinta adalah hal wajar. Perjalananmu masih panjang. Jangan menutup kemungkinan untuk jutaan orang di luar sana memperbaiki apa yang sudah dirusak dan Kai."

Wonwoo, sambil memaksa dirinya tertawa seceria mungkin membalas perkataan Soonyoung "Kau mengutip itu dari tumblr kan?"

"Berisik," balas Soonyoung seraya membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah. Dia menatap Wonwoo yang untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum dengan tulus meski dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Tunggulah sampai orang yang tepat datang."

Dan sekarang, pada momen ini, Wonwoo berharap, benar-benar berharap bahwa itu memang nyata. Bahwa dia, meski sudah disakiti begitu hebat, masih berhak untuk jatuh cinta. Bahwa kali ini semua akan berbeda. Mingyu akan berbeda.

.

.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu mulai berkencan tanpa memberitahu Soonyoung dan Seokmin. Karena awalnya tidak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu bagaimana cara memberitahu kedua orang itu tentang perubahan hubungan mereka. Pada dasarnya tidak ada yang berubah. Mereka saling menelepon setiap hari, membuat rencana berdua, Wonwoo terkadang menginap di tempat Mingyu, Mingyu selalu memberi perhatian berlebih kepada Wonwoo. Yang berbeda hanyalah sekarang Wonwoo mengucapkan kata cinta saat menelepon Mingyu, mereka kencan ke tempat pasangan kekasih yang belum mereka datangi dulu karena merasa canggung, acara menginap diwarnai dengan banyak ciuman dan desahan bergema di seluruh apartemen Mingyu, dan Wonwoo memberi perhatian sebanyak dia menerima dari Mingyu. Tapi itu semua luput dari perhatian kedua temannya.

Entah kedua teman mereka bodoh atau sedikit buta, tidak satu pun dari mereka sadar saat Mingyu mencium pipi Wonwoo cepat ketika mencuci piring berdua di dapur, tatapan malu-malu Wonwoo setiap kali tangan mereka bersentuhan, atau tangan Mingyu yang menyusup nakal ke balik kaos Wonwoo saat mereka duduk berdua di sofa menonton televisi. Mungkin karena Soonyoung dan Seokmin terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka sendiri. Dan semakin lama, Mingyu dan Wonwoo semakin menikmati aksi sembunyi-sembunyi mereka. Mencoba menerka seberapa lama dua sahabat mereka tidak sadar dengan perubahan itu. Wonwoo tidak berhenti terkikik dalam hati setiap kali Soonyoung menceramahinya untuk mulai membalas perasaan Mingyu. Seringkali dia dengan memutar bola mata malas berkata, "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa, jadi diam saja." Lalu mendapat ceramah lebih panjang dari Soonyoung. Wonwoo akan memberitahu Mingyu setiap detail perkataan Soonyoung kemudian untuk mereka tertawai bersama.

Butuh satu bulan, dua minggu dan beberapa hari sampai akhirnya dua orang itu mengetahui hubungan baru Wonwoo dengan Mingyu. Saat itu akhir pekan. Menurut agenda, seharusnya mereka menonton DVD baru di apartemen Mingyu. Saat Soonyoung dan Seokmin memekik terkejut malam itu memergoki Mingyu dan Wonwoo di tengah aktivitas mereka di kamar Mingyu, Wonwoo sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Sambil tersenyum puas dia hanya berkata kepada kedua temannya "Setidaknya aku dan Mingyu belum telanjang, kalian harus tahu betapa traumanya aku melihat kalian berdua dulu. Mimpi buruk seumur hidup. Untung aku tidak menuntut kalian membayar uang terapiku," katanya.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin masih berusaha menyusun kalimat mereka, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang di hadapan mereka sekarang. Ini betul-betul pemandangan baru.

Mingyu berdiri di belakang Wonwoo, menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher kekasihnya, menciuminya dengan sangat mesra. Tangannya melingkar posesif di pinggang Wonwoo. Lalu dia, sambil tersenyum lebar berkata, "Kami sudah mulai berkencan sejak bulan lalu, kalian saja yang tidak sadar."

"Astaga, jadi bukan hanya bayanganku waktu kau menciumnya di depan wastafel," teriak Seokmin menuduh. Wajahnya terlihat seperti merasa sangat terkhianati. Begitu juga Soonyoung.

"Ini balasan setimpal untuk kalian," balas Wonwoo dan Mingyu tertawa di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

Itu adalah hubungan yang sangat sempurna. Seperti sebuah mimpi indah. Hanya saja Wonwoo tidak pernah terbangun. Dia mencintai Mingyu lebih dari dia pernah mencintai Kai dan S Coups. Saat memikirkan itu, mungkin karena hubungannya dengan Mingyu jauh berbeda dengan kedua orang itu. Wonwoo memulai hubungan baik dengan S Coups maupun Kai secara terburu-buru. Itu adalah kisah cinta yang penuh gairah. Dia berhubungan seks dengan Kai sebelum jatuh cinta dengannya, dan mencium S Coups sebelum mereka mulai berkencan. Hubungannya dengan Kai berlangsung singkat, terlalu singkat sampai-sampai terasa seperti sebuah khayalan yang jauh, sementara dengan S Coups ada terlalu banyak pertengkaran.

Karena itu semua terasa sangat baru saat bersama Mingyu. Saat dia membiarkan Mingyu naik ke atas ranjangnya, dia merasa seolah-olah itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya, seperti semua tangan-tangan yang pernah menyentuh kulit Wonwoo sebelum Mingyu tidak pernah ada. Dan terasa terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Sentuhan Mingyu di kulit Wonwoo begitu lembut, sangat lembut, seolah Mingyu tengah berhadapan dengan benda yang sangat rapuh, seakan-akan dia berusaha untuk tidak memecahkannya. Dia menciumi kulit Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Memeluk Wonwoo mesra begitu selesai menyetubuhinya. Dan Wonwoo malam itu bersumpah bahwa dia belum pernah sejatuh cinta ini kepada seorang lelaki. Mingyu menanggapinya dengan tertawa renyah lalu menciumi wajah Wonwoo penuh kasih. Dia tidak meninggalkan Wonwoo di pagi hari. Membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Dia tahu bagaimana Wonwoo menyukai kopinya dan selai nanas kesukaan Wonwoo selalu tersedia di pantri dapurnya.

Wonwoo meninggalkan sangat banyak pakaian miliknya di lemari Mingyu, meski dia tetap lebih suka meminjam baju lelaki itu setiap kali. Sikat giginya bertengger setia di samping milik Mingyu.

Soonyoung akan berkata, "Kubilang juga apa, kau sangat bahagia sekarang kan? Seandainya kau lebih cepat menerima cinta Mingyu, mungkin sekarang kalian sudah menikah."

Wonwoo berusaha keras mengabaikan komentar itu.

Sebaliknya, di malam-malam tertentu Wonwoo menjadi takut. Rasa paranoid menggerogotinya. Dan Mingyu akan terbangun dari tidurnya karena Wonwoo tidak berhenti gemetar.

"Ada apa?" Mingyu berkata sambil menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Menciumi ujung kepala Wonwoo dan mengelus punggungnya penuh kasih.

Wonwoo menangis dalam pelukannya seperti anak perempuan bibinya yang masih remaja. Meraung-raung sampai hatinya merasa damai kembali. Setelah berhasil meredam tangis, Wonwoo berkata di sela-sela cegukannya "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Mingyu menghela napas lemah kemudian. Dengan sabar menenangkan Wonwoo lalu berkata "Tidak akan. Kau tahu aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk melakukan itu. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengangkat kepala untuk bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya "Aku hanya..." katanya, serba salah. Karena wajah Mingyu terlihat sangat lelah dan itu membuat Wonwoo merasa buruk. "Aku takut suatu saat nanti kau akan sadar kalau aku tidak sehebat yang kau pikirkan. Dan kau memutuskan untuk berhenti mencint..."

Sebelum kalimat itu selesai diucapkan Wonwoo, Mingyu mendiamkan Wonwoo dengan menciumnya lembut. Keduanya menutup mata, menikmati pertemuan bibir mereka. Saat tautan mereka terlepas, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tepat di matanya. Itu adalah pertemuan mata termesra yang pernah dialami Wonwoo dengan seseorang, dan dia berkata "Aku mencintaimu. Sekarang, besok, selamanya. Bahkan jika dunia ini hancur karena aku mencintaimu, aku akan mengabaikan seluruh dunia dan tetap mencintaimu. Seluruh dirimu, aku cinta. Segala kelebihan dan segenap kekuranganmu, luka-lukamu, aku mencintainya. Bahkan masa lalumu, aku mencintainya. Karena itu jangan pernah berpikir, sekalipun jangan, bahwa aku akan berhenti. Karena itu bisa membuatku gila."

Lalu dia mencium Wonwoo lagi, begitu lembut hingga Wonwoo melupakan seluruh keresahannya, begitu mesra hingga Wonwoo tidak pernah ingin melepasnya, begitu indah hingga Wonwoo seperti melihat bintang.

.

.

Cinta ketiga Wonwoo datang begitu terlambat. Dia berumur dua puluh lima saat itu terjadi. Kepada seorang lelaki yang satu tahun lebih muda, tapi sungguh dia sendirilah yang merasa seperti bayi ketika bersamanya. Dia adalah semilir angin yang menghembus poni Wonwoo dengan santai, perlahan tapi pasti menjatuhkan hatinya dengan kelembutan. Keteduhan dalam matanya menghapus segenap insekuriti Wonwoo. Dia menyimpan Wonwoo aman dalam pelukannya. Mendamaikan hatinya, seperti stasiun radio lokal yang begitu familiar di hari hujan. Setiap kali jemarinya berjalan di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo, rasanya seperti menghapus segala luka yang ditinggalkan lelaki lain. Dia sering kali membuat Wonwoo lupa bahwa kulitnya adalah miliknya sendiri. Dan dia membuat segala sesuatu terasa seperti pertama kali untuk Wonwoo. Dia selalu hangat, aromanya seperti kue coklat panas yang baru dipanggang. Cintanya adalah pohon sakura di musim semi. Menutupi sungai duka Wonwoo dengan kelopaknya. Untuk pertama kali Wonwoo merasa bahagia semenjak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan dia hanya ingin terpenjara dalam hati Mingyu untuk selamanya.

.

.

Tapi bahkan hubungan sempurnanya dengan Mingyu didatangi badai mimpi buruk.

Musim panas 2016, tanpa peringatan orang itu kembali ke dalam kehidupan Wonwoo. Rambutnya tidak coklat maupun orange seperti dalam ingatan Wonwoo. Diganti dengan hitam metalik yang indah. Tapi selain itu tidak ada yang berubah. Kulitnya masih secoklat Wonwoo terakhir melihatnya. Senyumnya tetap menggetarkan hati Wonwoo tidak karuan. Wanginya persis seperti dalam memori yang jauh di _neuron_ Wonwoo. Mata hitamnya tidak gagal menghipnotis Wonwoo. Dan meski lengan Mingyu melingkar erat di pinggangnya, satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan adalah berlari ke pelukan lelaki itu. Menjadi kekasih musim panasnya, sekali lagi.

* * *

— _kkeut_ _—_

* * *

 _ps. a little explanation about this fic^^ ff ini kutulis tahun lalu di blog sehunblackpearl dengan cast Sehun x OC ; Kai x OC ; Jaehyun x OC. Chapter 3 nya juga pernah ku publish di ffn dengan akun lain jadi Jaehyun x Doyoung slight Johnny x Ten. This fic is purely mine and there's no plagiarism here since we are the same person :)_


	4. Chapter 4 - His Other First Thing

.

.

* * *

 **Break My Fall**

* * *

 ** _"This hurt that I've been through,_**

 ** _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy."_**

― ** _Sam Smith_**

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Remake Fiction. Rate PG-17_

* * *

 **4th Scene : His Other First Thing**

* * *

 _"Wonwoo jatuh cinta tiga kali dalam hidupnya. Dan selalu hanya satu orang yang menghancurkan ketiga cinta itu."_

 **a/n: please read author note at the end of the chapter!**

* * *

Wonwoo kira itu jenis hari yang biasa. Dia bangun di sabtu pagi dengan Soonyoung berteriak tanpa henti dari dapur menuduhnya menghabiskan seluruh kopi di lemari ditambah pemberitahuan ponsel pintarnya ada satu pesan tidak terbaca dari Mingyu. Ah Kim Mingyu. Lelaki Wonwoo yang paling baik. Bahkan setelah setahun menjalin kasih, dia masih tetap menjadi yang terhebat.

Bertentangan dengan apa yang dipercaya olehnya, Mingyu, bahkan setelah semua keluhan tidak berguna yang diutarakan Wonwoo dan ketakutan-ketakutannya, lain lagi serangan panik tiba-tiba di tengah malam—sebagai seorang manusia normal Wonwoo pikir Mingyu pasti akan lelah dalam waktu singkat—dia tetap bertahan. Itu adalah sebuah dedikasi yang sangat luar biasa yang diberikan Mingyu kepada Wonwoo. Lebih dari yang dia pantas dapatkan.

Saat Wonwoo membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya pagi itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka itu akan menjadi pembuka dari sebuah babak baru di kisah cintanya yang berjalan seperti _roller coaster_.

 **From : Gyu^^**

 **Makan malam denganku nanti?**

 **Ada kejutan untukmu sayang**

 **XOXO**

Wonwoo memaksa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sepanjang pagi. Pun jantungnya yang tidak berhenti berdebar tidak karuan karena rasa _excited_ agaknya sangat sulit untuk disingkirkan pagi itu. Dia selalu merasakan ini setiap kali Mingyu mengiriminya pesan serupa. Saat kekasihnya mengatakan kejutan, itu tidak pernah hanya sekedar kejutan biasa yang dibayangkan Wonwoo. Mereka selalu berupa kejutan-kejutan istimewa kalau sudah bicara tentang Mingyu. Dan malam ini dia tahu Mingyu sudah menyiapkan kejutan yang berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dia tidak sengaja mendapat bocoran beberapa hari lalu dari Soonyoung.

Wonwoo sudah tidak sabar. Dia sangat menantikan makan malam itu.

.

.

Mingyu muncul di depan apartemennya menggunakan _suit_ hitam dengan sepatu pantofel berwarna serupa, rambut hitamnya ditata rapi dengan _gel_ sementara tangannya penuh dengan sebuket bunga. Itu adalah kemunculan yang sangat romantis. Sebut saja klise, tapi ini memang begitu romantis bagi Wonwoo. Meski sudah puluhan kali Mingyu melakukan hal serupa, Wonwoo tetap tidak mampu menyembunyikan sipu di wajahnya. Dia berkencan dengan lelaki paling baik di abad ini. Apa kalian bisa mempercayai keberuntungannya?

Mingyu tersenyum begitu hangat saat Wonwoo membuka pintu, menyodorkan buket bunga yang tadi menutupi wajahnya ke hadapan Wonwoo dan berkata "Bunga yang indah untuk orang yang indah." Dan Wonwoo menerima buket berisi berbagai jenis bunga itu ke dalam tangannya. Membauinya dengan wajah sumringah. Buket terbesar yang pernah dibawakan Mingyu untuknya sejauh ini. Ada begitu banyak jenis bunga terbungkus di dalamnya, terangkai sempurna. Sebagian yang dia ketahui namanya, sebagian lainnya tidak. Anyelir putih dan eustoma merah muda adalah yang paling mencolok di antara semua. Mereka adalah favorit Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo selalu suka bagaimana Mingyu menjaga hubungan mereka dengan romansa yang indah. Jangan mengejeknya, Wonwoo tahu pasti cara Mingyu memperlakukan dirinya adalah impian ribuan orang di luar sana. Mingyu tahu persis cara mengkomunikasikan perasaannya tidak hanya secara verbal tapi juga dengan ribuan simbol yang indah. Wonwoo seperti tidak bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi. Dan nyatanya Mingyu selalu berhasil membuktikannya salah. Setiap hari, pernyataan cinta yang baru, rangkaian bunga yang belum pernah Wonwoo tahu sebelumnya, kejutan-kejutan yang tidak sekalipun gagal membuatnya takjub. Ini sangat sempurna. Nyaris terlalu sempurna untuk Wonwoo. Dia tidak sekalipun bermimpi ingin melepaskan kebahagiaan ini dari hidupnya.

Oleh sebab itu Wonwoo gagal untuk mengerti. Saat malam itu dia duduk di restoran paling mewah yang pernah dia datangi di distrik Gangnam. Dengan Mingyu persis di sebelahnya terus tersenyum, menunjukkan senyum favorit Wonwoo. Mereka ada di meja untuk berempat. Hidangan pembuka beserta _wine_ yang terlihat begitu menggoda tertata rapi di hadapannya.

Ini seharusnya jenis hari yang biasa bagi Wonwoo. Itu yang dipikirkannya begitu terbangun oleh alarmnya pagi tadi. Pesan dari Mingyu yang kemudian mengganti pendapatnya tentang hari itu. Ini akan menjadi makan malam yang istimewa. Tapi nyatanya makan malam itu memang berbeda dari yang biasa. Dan bukan. Wonwoo tidak sedang membicarakan kegugupan yang jelas dalam tingkah laku Mingyu sepanjang malam. Atau kotak beludru merah yang tidak sengaja diintipnya di balik saku keper hitam Mingyu. Ini bahkan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu.

Otak Wonwoo mengalami kemacetan parah begitu matanya tersapu pemandangan itu. Seorang lelaki yang sudah tiba lebih awal dari mereka dan menunggu dengan patuh di meja itu. Berdiri menyambut Mingyu begitu lensanya menangkap kedatangan mereka. Lalu mata yang membulat sempurna, terlalu terkejut begitu bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo. Mulutnya menganga selama beberapa detik, kedua taringnya mengintip dari balik bibirnya. Dan dia menatap Wonwoo dengan keterkejutan yang terlalu kentara.

Wonwoo sendiri tidak lebih baik. Begitu melihat dirinya yang terbungkus setelan serupa dengan milik Mingyu, jantung Wonwoo sudah serasa mau pecah. Begitu juga otaknya. Seluruh pembuluh darahnya bekerja dalam mode panik. Bulir-bulir keringat yang terasa sangat dingin dirasakannya jelas memenuhi punggungnya.

Wonwoo agaknya tidak akan menggerakkan tubuh seinci pun kalau bukan karena Mingyu yang menuntunnya semakin mendekat kepada lelaki yang berdiri tegap di depan mereka. Melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Wonwoo dan membawanya maju selangkah lebih dekat.

" _Hyung_ , seperti janjiku. Aku kenalkan pacarku." Mingyu berbicara dengan suara baritonnya kepada lelaki itu. Lalu sedetik kemudian langsung menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap kepada kekasihnya, "Wonwoo, kenalkan ini kakakku, Kai."

 _Kai._

Wonwoo tidak pernah menyangka, bahkan dalam mimpi paling liarnya sekalipun, untuk bertemu dengan pemilik nama itu lagi. Terlebih lagi bertemu dengan cara seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa Mingyu—Kim Mingyunya yang baik hati, yang mencintai Wonwoo begitu luar biasa, yang menjaga Wonwoo persis miliknya yang paling berharga, yang menghapus semua cidera hati Wonwoo, yang mengobati organ yang dikira Wonwoo tidak akan pulih lagi itu, yang membuat Wonwoo akhirnya percaya lagi dengan cinta—bersaudara dengan lelaki lainnya yang sudah menghancurkan hati Wonwoo secara brutal untuk pertama kali?

Apa ini semacam lelucon pembuka drama komedi? Bagaimana cara Wonwoo untuk mengganti saluran sekarang juga?

Tapi ini bukan lelucon. Bukan juga sebuah drama. Ini kenyataan yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Menampar Wonwoo dengan keras. Sampai dia serasa akan kehilangan kesadaran detik itu juga.

Seperti terhenti oleh waktu, baik Wonwoo maupun Kai tidak bergerak untuk beberapa saat. Berusaha keras untuk memahami situasi di antara mereka saat itu. Sedang Mingyu masih berdiri di samping Wonwoo, melingkarkan lengan di pinggang kurus Wonwoo. Tanpa mengerti kekacauan yang dia timbulkan.

Kai yang memecah kediaman itu pertama kali. Menyeret Wonwoo keluar dari khayalannya dengan berdehem keras. Persis seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Dia menyodorkan tangan dengan santai kepada Wonwoo dan berbicara "Halo, senang bertemu denganmu."

Wonwoo tergagap untuk beberapa detik. Tidak mampu menemukan dalam dirinya kemampuan untuk mengeluarkan satu kata pun. Seluruh kosa katanya tercekat di dalam kerongkongan, tak sanggup terucap. Sementara Kai terus menggantungkan tangan di depan perut Wonwoo, menunggu sambutnya.

Sekelebat bayang, dalam kepala Wonwoo berputar begitu banyak memori yang seharusnya sudah buram. Persis sebuah film roman yang berasal dari puluhan tahun lalu. Mereka adalah memori yang terasa sangat jauh tapi entah bagaimana begitu segar dalam ingatannya. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun. Kepingan-kepingan memori itu masih begitu sempurna menyerupai sebuah _puzzle_. Masalahnya ini adalah _puzzle_ yang tidak pernah ingin diselesaikan Wonwoo lagi. Dia bahkan tidak ingin menyentuhnya. Lalu kenapa, saat kedua obisidiannya bertumbuk pandang dengan milik Kai, kepingan-kepingan itu menyusun sendiri. Dengan sempurna. Memaksa Wonwoo kembali mengingat ciuman pertamanya dengan lelaki ini. Membawanya kembali ke laut yang mereka kunjungi terlalu sering musim panas di kala Wonwoo berusia tujuh belas?

Ini adalah rangkaian kejadian paling salah yang bisa dialami Wonwoo. Mengapa di saat hidupnya sudah mencapai titik stabil dalam percintaan bersama kekasihnya yang sempurna ini, Wonwoo harus kembali berhadapan dengan badai mimpi buruk yang sudah memporakporandakan hatinya.

Ini seharusnya menjadi malam istimewa untuk dia dan Mingyu. Diiam-diam Wonwoo sudah tahu rencana Mingyu—yang disembunyikan secara sia-sia—untuk berlutut dan meminta tangannya dalam pernikahan malam ini. Karena itu dia tidak bisa berhenti merasa gelisah sepanjang hari. Memilih setelan terbaik yang dimilikinya. Bekerja ekstra dengan rambutnya lebih dari biasa, memaksa Soonyoung membersihkan sepatunya. Berusaha untuk tampil memukau bagi Mingyu malam ini. Karena kekasihnya pantas mendapatkan itu. Ini seharusnya menjadi momen spesial.

Tapi mungkin seluruh dunia begitu membenci Wonwoo. Begitu juga dirinya terhadap seluruh dunia ini. Dia tidak kuasa berhenti mengutuki peruntungannya yang kembali berbalik ke sisi negatif.

Tapi lebih dari semua itu, Wonwoo lebih membenci dirinya sendiri. Karena entah bagaimana saat berdiri berhadapan dengan Kai seperti ini, rasa rindu itu kembali menggerogoti setiap selnya. Melihat Kai seperti ini. Dengan rambut yang sama sekali berbeda dari yang ada dalam ingatan Wonwoo. Tidak coklat dan sama sekali jauh dari orange. Diganti dengan hitam metalik yang indah. Tapi selain itu tidak ada yang berubah. Dagunya masih setajam Wonwoo terakhir melihatnya. Senyumnya tetap menggetarkan hati Wonwoo tidak karuan. Wanginya persis seperti dalam memori yang jauh di _neuron_ Wonwoo. Mata hitamnya tidak gagal menghipnotis Wonwoo. Wonwoo ingin tersesat di dalam mata hitam itu terus. Dan meski lengan Mingyu melingkar erat di pinggangnya, satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan adalah berlari ke pelukan pria itu. Menjadi kekasih musim panasnya, sekali lagi.

.

.

Pada akhirnya mereka membatalkan makan malam itu. Bahkan tidak menyentuh secuil saja hidangan pembuka yang sudah ditata rapi di atas meja. Karena segera setelah mengatur posisi duduk, Wonwoo tidak berhenti mengeluh kepalanya yang seperti mau pecah dan tidak ingin berada di sana lebih lama. Mingyu, dengan wajah kecewa, meminta maaf kepada saudaranya, kemudian membawa Wonwoo keluar dari restoran itu. Seperti yang diharapkan Wonwoo. Dia mengantarkan kekasihnya itu menuju bangunan apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan diisi hanya dengan suara penyiar radio lokal. Tidak pernah sebelumnya mereka duduk di mobil dalam diam seperti ini. Mingyu tidak pernah gagal merangkai jutaan kalimat romantis di telinga Wonwoo. Seolah perbendaharaan katanya tidak pernah habis. Atau setidaknya dia akan membiarkan Wonwoo berbicara tentang harinya, sementara dia menyimak tiap suku kata yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo. Bukan saling berdiam diri.

Tapi tidak malam itu. Mungkin Mingyu terlalu kecewa dengan kegagalan rencananya. Sedangkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak dalam _mood_ yang benar untuk membuka mulutnya. Dia sama sekali tidak ada dalam _mood_ yang benar untuk melakukan apapun sejak pandangannya mendarat pada Kai dan kulit tannya yang sama dengan Mingyu. Jadi mereka membiarkan perjalanan dari restoran ke apartemen Wonwoo malam itu hanya dihuni tembang yang secara janggal begitu ceria di tengah suasana suram mereka.

Tapi meski terlihat kesal sampai tidak berkata-kata, satu tangan Mingyu tetap dengan setia tertaut di antara jari-jari Wonwoo. Menolak melepaskannya. Sedang tangan yang lain konsentrasi dengan setir. Dan sejujurnya itu hanya membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih buruk lagi.

Wonwoo menolak tawaran Mingyu yang berniat mengantarnya sampai ke dalam kamar begitu mobil Mingyu terparkir sempurna di depan bangunan apartemen Wonwoo. Menyuruh lelaki itu untuk kembali ke restoran bertemu _hyung_ nya.

"Tapi aku sangat khawatir." Mingyu berbicara dengan dahi sengaja dikerutkan. Menatap Wonwoo persis seperti perkataannya. Khawatir. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu masuk."

Wonwoo menghela napas lemah. Menolak memutar lehernya untuk memandang Mingyu dan membiarkan netranya berfokus pada lapangan parkir kosong di depan. "Sudah kubilang, aku baik-baik saja. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke sana," katanya.

Tapi Mingyu menggeleng dengan keras kepala. Masih menatap kekasihnya dengan kadar khawatir yang sama, kali ini ekspresinya bercampur bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan perubahan tiba-tiba sikap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlihat sangat bahagia saat membukakan pintu untuknya tadi sore. Dia menerima buket bunga yang dibawa Mingyu dengan wajah berseri. Mingyu pikir ini sudah sangat sempurna. Dia sudah sejak lama ingin memperkenalkan kekasihnya kepada anggota keluarganya yang lain. Jadi selagi saudara tirinya berada di Seoul, Mingyu memutuskan untuk membawa serta Kai dalam acara makan malam dengan Wonwoo. Dia akan melamar Wonwoo di hadapan _hyung_ satu-satunya itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saja _mood_ Wonwoo berubah. Belum sampai setengah jam sejak mereka melangkah ke dalam restoran, dia sudah tidak berhenti mengeluh ingin segera keluar dari sana. Wonwoo bahkan tidak mau repot-repot membalas jabat tangan yang ditawarkan Kai.

Mingyu sejujurnya marah. Sangat marah. Untuk pertama kalinya kepada Wonwoo. Tapi dia menekan kemarahan itu ke dalam sisi terjauh hatinya. Karena ini adalah Wonwoo. Dia sedikit banyak mengerti bagaimana emosi lelaki ini bekerja. Dia bisa saja terlihat sebahagia anak anjing diberi tulang selama sedetik dan berubah sedih detik berikutnya. Mingyu sudah profesional dalam menghadapi Wonwoo yang seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah merasa terganggu sebelumnya. Meski malam ini berbeda. Disebabkan akumulasi rasa kecewa atas gagalnya rencana melamar dan juga karena sikap tidak sopan Wonwoo kepada saudaranya. Makanya dia sama sekali tidak berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Hanya menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat. Berharap itu cukup untuk mengangkat kegundahan yang menyerang Wonwoo tiba-tiba.

Dan sekarang Wonwoo menyuruhnya pergi begitu saja. Ini tidak baik. Mingyu tidak merasa baik-baik saja.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Mingyu meletakkan bahunya menyamping di sandaran kursi supaya bisa menatap Wonwoo yang menatap ke luar mobil. Dia meraih tangan Wonwoo dan membawanya ke depan dagu, mendaratkan kecupan ringan di sana. Tapi Wonwoo hanya bergeming. Tidak menunjukkan reaksi malu-malunya yang biasa. Dia menarik tangannya dengan malas lalu membalas Mingyu dengan berbisik pelan.

"Tidak ada." Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu selama beberapa saat. Kembali berbicara seraya menarik napas panjang, "Aku hanya lelah dan sedikit pusing. Ingin istirahat."

Dengan cepat dia membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Tidak menunggu Mingyu untuk membalas perkataannya. Dia segera berjalan ke dalam gedung apartemennya. Berpura-pura tuli saat Mingyu meneriakkan namanya.

Wonwoo tidak yakin dia sanggup untuk mengatasi fakta baru yang tersodor di hadapannya sekarang.

Mingyu bertanya apa ada yang salah.

Semua terasa salah.

.

.

Soonyoung sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat berhadapan dengan Wonwoo begitu membuka pintu.

"Kenapa cepat sekali kembalinya?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan sahabatnya itu dan berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Melangkah gontai menuju kamar.

Seokmin yang bersandar di sofa langsung mengangkat badannya, menatap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi persis yang digunakan Soonyoung tadi. Dengan dahi sengaja dikerutkan dia berujar bingung "Kukira kau tidak akan pulang malam ini."

Kata-kata Seokmin juga diabaikan oleh Wonwoo. Dia tetap membiarkan kakinya melangkah dengan lemas menuju kamar di seberang ruangan. Wonwoo tidak sempat untuk berbicara dengan dua orang itu sekarang. Kepalanya terasa terlalu penuh. Dia masih merasa seperti sedang bermimpi. Satu-satunya yang ingin dilakukan Wonwoo saat ini adalah masuk ke dalam kamarnya, menenggelamkan diri di antara selimut dan bantal. Merenungkan pertemuannya kembali dengan Kai. Menangis mengingat pria itu lagi mungkin. Lalu tertidur. Siapa tahu dia akan bangun besok pagi dan semua ini ternyata hanya mimpi. Dan dia akan kembali dengan hubungan sempurnanya dengan Mingyu. Mungkin besok dia akan mendapat lamaran yang tidak jadi diberi Mingyu malam ini.

Tapi Soonyoung tidak membiarkan Wonwoo melancarkan rencana itu. Dia mencegat Wonwoo sebelum berhasil membuka pintu kamar. Menariknya menjauh dari sana lantas memaksanya duduk di sofa antara dia dan Seokmin.

Diapit oleh kedua sahabatnya ditambah kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas di wajah mereka membuat Wonwoo merasa semakin buruk. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa yang harus dia katakan?

Soonyoung bertanya, "Ada apa? Apa yang membuatmu sedih?" Dari pandangan matanya, jelas Soonyoung tidak akan menerima 'tidak apa-apa' sebagai jawaban. Dia butuh penjelasan.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menjelaskan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berbicara sekarang. Terlalu banyak. Ada terlalu banyak beban di hatinya. Bertambah sejuta kali lipat dari yang sudah diangkat Mingyu. Hanya karena bertemu dengan satu orang. Tidak ada kata yang bisa menggambarkan kekalutan yang dirasakan Wonwoo. Tapi mungkin air mata bisa.

Jadi Wonwoo menangis. Meletakkan tangan di kedua sisi lengan Soonyoung, membiarkannya di sana seolah seluruh hidupnya tergantung pada itu. Soonyoung dan Seokmin saling bertukar tatap bingung selama beberapa saat. Tapi segera pulih dari keterkejutan akan ledakan tangis Wonwoo. Karena ini benar-benar terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Dan dimana Mingyu sekarang saat kekasihnya menangis di depan dada Soonyoung begini? Dia seharusnya satu-satunya yang bisa meredam tangis Wonwoo.

Kedua sahabat Wonwoo itu—meski betul-betul tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi—kemudian melakukan satu-satunya hal yang mereka tahu benar untuk dilakukan. Soonyoung memberi sentuhan lembut di punggung Wonwoo, berharap itu akan memberi efek menenangkan. Seokmin meniru di belakangnya.

"Kuharap tangisanmu sekarang adalah tangis bahagia karena Mingyu akhirnya melamarmu," Soonyoung berbicara ragu seraya menggigit bibirnya. Masih mengelus punggung Wonwoo, mengabaikan kausnya yang basah karena air mata sahabatnya. "Tapi rasanya terlalu konyol untuk mengatakan itu."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Dia juga berharap dia menangis karena alasan itu. Bukannya karena seseorang dari masa lalunya menampakkan batang hidungnya ke depan wajah Wonwoo. Atau karena kekasihnya yang baik hati itu yang membawa Wonwoo kembali bertemu dengan pelaku penghancuran hatinya bertahun-tahun lalu. Tapi seperti kata Soonyoung. Itu konyol. Dan mungkin besok saat dia bangun. Ini tetap bukanlah mimpi. Persaudaraan antara oknum perusak dan penyembuh hati Wonwoo itu akan menjadi kenyataannya mulai dari sekarang. Dia tidak siap untuk itu. Ini terlalu banyak dari yang bisa ditanggung Wonwoo. Dan mungkin dia memang butuh membagi beban itu.

Jadi dia mengatakannya. Di sela-sela tangisannya yang tidak kunjung reda—karena tidak ada Mingyu untuk menghentikannya. "Dia..." katanya dengan susah payah. "Bertemu dengannya lagi."

Soonyoung dan Seokmin kembali saling menatap begitu Wonwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia? Ini tidak mungkin sama dengan 'dia' yang mereka takutkan kan? Jadi mereka bertanya berbarengan. "Dia?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Membenarkan. Tidak tahu apa yang dibenarkannya. Soonyoung berharap bukan apa yang dipikirkan dia sekarang, karena kalau benar begitu...

"Iya, dia. Kepala orange. Kai. _Hyung_ nya Mingyu."

Wonwoo kembali menangis setelah itu. Soonyoung ingin melorotkan tubuhnya ke bawah sofa kalau saja Wonwoo tidak sedang menempelinya sekarang. Terlalu marah dengan kebetulan bodoh ini. Terlalu sedih melihat Wonwoo menangis—Wonwoo yang dikenalnya tidak selemah ini. Terlalu kesal karena Mingyu bahkan tidak di sini untuk menghentikan tangis Wonwoo.

Ah, bahkan mungkin lelaki itu sama sekali tidak tahu Wonwoo menangis sekarang. Karena kalau dia tahu, tidak mungkin dia tidak berada di sini. Lebih dari segalanya, Soonyoung takut. Mingyu mungkin sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Kai dan Wonwoo punya sejarah masa lalu. Dan Soonyoung tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk untuk masa depan hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu.

Sebenarnya siapa yang sudah merancang skeanrio kejam ini dalam hidup Wonwoo?

.

.

Saat Wonwoo bangun keesokan harinya, dia merasakan pusing menghantam keras kepalanya. Akibat terlalu banyak air mata yang dia keluarkan malam sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana dia bisa tidur di kasurnya sendiri dalam balutan piyama. Dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Gambaran dari kejadian semalam yang terakhir terekam kepalanya hanya saat dia membanting pintu mobil Mingyu.

Wonwoo meraba-raba ke atas nakas di sebelah ranjang untuk mengambil ponsel. Saat menyalakan benda persegi itu, puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab dan lima pesan baru dari Mingyu sudah menunggu. Selama beberapa saat dia hanya menatap layar ponsel sebelum melemparnya ke kasur tanpa repot membuka satu pun pesan yang dikirim Mingyu. Lalu dia menghempaskan badan ke atas kasur. Berusaha merenungi kembali kejadian semalam.

Ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat kejam. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu kembali dengan Kai tepat setelah sepuluh tahun. Tepat di musim panas. Dan yang membawanya kembali bertemu dengan patah hati pertamanya itu malah orang yang sudah dengan susah payah menambal luka hati Wonwoo dengan hati-hati. Dan bagaimana bisa dua orang itu bersaudara? Mereka berdua terlalu paradoks. Ini sangat jahat. Takdir mereka terlalu jahat. Wonwoo tidak pantas mendapat omong kosong ini menjadi hidupnya.

Dan rasanya sangat salah karena seketika dalam diri Wonwoo timbul kebutuhan untuk membenci Mingyu atas apa yang sudah dilakukan saudaranya. Tidak adil memang. Wonwoo sadar itu tapi tetap tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya sendiri. Saat Soonyoung menerobos ke dalam kamarnya untuk memberitahu bahwa Mingyu menunggu di depan pintu, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan menyakiti Mingyu. Oleh sebab itu dia menyuruh Soonyoung memberitahu Mingyu kalau dia tidak ingin bertemu.

Mingyu tidak seharusnya mendapat hukuman atas apa yang sudah dilakukan masa lalu kepada Wonwoo. Tapi tatkala hatinya kembali mengingat cidera yang berasal dari satu dekade lalu, Wonwoo tidak lagi bisa berpikir rasional.

.

.

Satu minggu lamanya Wonwoo memutus hubungan dengan Mingyu sebelum hatinya melunak dan dia akhirnya mau mengangkat telepon dari lelaki itu.

"Wonwoo!" Mingyu berseru lega begitu menerima panggilan teleponnya. Agaknya dia sudah hampir ribuan kali menelepon ke ponsel Wonwoo tanpa mendapat jawaban, bahkan tidak satu pun panggilannya yang dialihkan ke pesan suara. Setiap pesan yang dia kirim juga tidak ada yang dibaca. Setiap hari dia berdiri menunggu di depan pintu tanpa pernah melihat batang hidung kekasihnya. Karena itu Mingyu sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan rasa senangnya—dan memang dia tidak perlu melakukan itu—saat akhirnya bisa tersambung dengan kekasihnya yang seolah menghilang ditelan bumi satu minggu terakhir.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo memberi jeda untuk percakapannya dengan Mingyu selama beberapa detik, membiarkan sambungan telepon mereka hanya dipenuhi suara napas Mingyu yang terlalu bersemangat. Menimbang-nimbang kata apa yang paling tepat untuk diucapkan sebagai alasan untuk hilangnya dia selama satu minggu penuh. Tapi tidak ada kata yang muncul. Jadi dengan ragu dia hanya mengatakan, "Aku juga rindu. Ayo kita bertemu."

.

.

Wonwoo menyuruh Mingyu mendatangi apartemennya malam itu setelah dengan sengaja mengusir Soonyoung untuk mencari sarang bercinta lain bersama Seokmin. Mingyu dengan senang hati menyanggupi keinginan Wonwoo. Dia muncul di depan pintu tepat pukul tujuh dengan celana khaki berwarna pastel _cream_ dan hoodie abu-abu. Satu tangan penuh dengan buket bunga, tangan yang lain sibuk menggenggam kantong belanja yang terlihat berisi berbagai jenis coklat dan keripik.

Wonwoo menghabiskan tiga puluh detik untuk berdiam dan melayangkan pandangan bingung ke arah tangan penuh kekasihnya sebelum bertanya, "Untuk apa semua ini?"

Pertanyaan Wonwoo dibalas dengan senyum khas Mingyu dengan taringnya. Dengan santai dia menjawab, "Tentu saja untuk pacarku tersayang yang marah kepadaku selama satu minggu."

Melihat senyum tulus Mingyu ditambah dengan perkataan seperti itu membuat Wonwoo tertegun. Rasa bersalah kembali menyerang. Karena selama satu minggu dia sudah bersikap jahat dan kekanak-kanakan. Dia akan maklum kalau Mingyu bahkan berhenti menelepon untuk meminta maaf sejak hari pertama di saat dia tidak melakukan apa pun yang salah. Tapi bukan saja Mingyu tetap setia memenuhi ponsel Wonwoo dengan telepon dan pesan-pesannya, lelaki itu bahkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemarahan pada Wonwoo.

Dengan ragu Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya untuk menerima buket bunga dari tangan Mingyu. Membauinya sebentar lalu tersenyum seraya melemparkan diri untuk memeluknya. Tidak ada kata yang bisa digunakan untuk menunjukkan betapa terharu Wonwoo dengan aksi kekasihnya. Mingyu di sisi lain memekik terkejut saat Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba menghambur serta melingkarkan lengan di lehernya. Tapi tangannya secara otomatis bergerak mengelus punggung Wonwoo.

"Dasar kau ini benar-benar," Wonwoo berkata diiringi dengusan di atas bahu Mingyu. "Hatimu itu terbuat dari apa sih?"

' _Kau membuatku merasa seperti satu-satunya orang beruntung di dunia_.' Wonwoo berpikir dalam kepalanya.

Mereka menghabiskan malam itu dengan memakan spaghetti yang dimasak Mingyu sejam kemudian, juga menonton beberapa DVD yang dipinjam oleh Soonyoung beberapa hari lalu sambil menghabiskan seluruh jajanan yang dibawakan oleh Mingyu.

Saat malam sudah larut dan Wonwoo hampir tertidur di lengan Mingyu dengan film Now You See Me masih bermain di layar TV, samar-samar dia mendengar Mingyu berbisik setelah mengecup keningnya, "Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk marah dengan apapun yang kau lakukan. Konyol memang. Yang jelas setiap kau menutup diri dariku aku akan tetap di sini untukmu. Membawakanmu sekeranjang bunga dari berbagai jenis hanya untuk menyenangkanmu, _amaryllis_ , _bluebell, anyelir, bunga hazel,_ ditambah sebuket rasa cinta yang dirangkai khusus hanya untukmu. Aku ingin bisa menjadi musim semi untuk pohon sakuramu."

Lalu dengan kelembutan yang tidak pernah bisa hilang dari sentuhannya, Mingyu menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyingkirkan poni Wonwoo, kembali mendaratkan ciuman lembut di sana. Wonwoo berusaha melawan rasa kantuk detik itu demi melihat iris kelam Mingyu yang berfokus kepadanya seolah matahari terbit dari sana. Dan percayalah sesungguhnya Mingyu memang merasa demikian.

Wonwoo memasang senyum lemah dan berkata "Terima kasih, kau yang terhebat." Sebelum membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasainya.

Tidak sekalipun wajah Kai terbayang dalam ingatan Wonwoo saat Mingyu menyimpannya aman dalam pelukan. Untuk pertama kalinya selama satu minggu akhirnya Wonwoo bisa terlelap tanpa merasa terbeban dengan sesuatu dari masa lalu yang jauh.

.

.

Pada pertemuan berikutnya dengan Kai di apartemen Mingyu beberapa hari kemudian Wonwoo berusaha terlalu keras untuk mengabaikan kehadirannya. Berdiri sejauh setidaknya lima langkah dan berpura-pura tidak menyadari pandangan Kai yang seperti melubangi punggungnya. Sebagai gantinya dia memusatkan perhatian kepada Mingyu yang tengah memanggang _pie apple_ untuk kudapan.

Hanya bertanya sekali, "Apa saudaramu akan tinggal di sini selamanya?"

Dijawab oleh Mingyu "Tidak, _hyung_ hanya di sini selama libur musim panas."

Itu membuat Wonwoo kembali teringat pada waktu singkat yang dihabiskannya menjadi kekasih Kai. Satu musim panas. Memang demikian adanya lelaki itu. Selalu hanya hadir dalam satu musim panas. Hari itu bayang tentang ciuman mereka di laut pada pagi hari sepuluh tahun lalu itu dipaksa Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam bagian terdalam ingatannya dan tidak boleh keluar. Kemudian dia tidak menyinggung Kai lagi sepanjang hari.

.

.

Memandang mata Mingyu pada sore hari yang mereka habiskan dengan meminum _strawberry lemon punch_ di kedai dekat pantai membuat Wonwoo teringat akan sepenggal kalimat yang mengganggunya. Dia menghabiskan beberapa menit berdebat dalam kepalanya untuk memutuskan apakah sebaiknya bertanya atau tidak.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mingyu bertanya.

Wonwoo terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, dia menggigit bibir seraya menatap Mingyu bimbang.

"Apa ada sesuatu di waajahku?" kembali yang lebih muda bertanya, kali ini seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Tidak," jawab Wonwoo cepat. Kembali menggigit bibir sebelum berkata ragu "Hanya saja aku penasaran dengan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo tetap menanyakannya. Setelah benar-benar menyiapkan diri untuk jawaban yang sebenarnya sedikit banyak sudah bisa dia duga. Menghela napas panjang sebelum benar-benar membiarkan pertanyaan keluar untuk dijawab Mingyu, "Ingat waktu kau mengatakan mataku seperti laut musim panas?"

Sejenak Mingyu tampak berpikir, lalu mengangguk cepat. Teringat akan penggalan kalimat yang diucapkannya lebih dari setahun lalu untuk mencuri hati Wonwoo.

"Apa kau sudah bisa mengingat darimana kau dapat kata-kata itu?"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya Wonwoo menatap ragu lagi kepada kekasihnya. Memandang bagaimana Mingyu berhenti bermain-main dengan sedotan dan menjauhkan bibir dari gelas minumannya. Dia mengerutkan kening seperti berusaha mengingat. Berusaha menggali kembali ingatan darimana dia menyadur sepenggal kalimat itu untuk diucapkan kepada kekasihnya.

"Kurasa..." ujar Mingyu lambat. Membuat Wonwoo segera memfokuskan seluruh atensinya hanya kepada kata yang akan dikeluarkan Mingyu. "Kai _hyung_ yang mengatakannya padaku. Itu kalimat yang digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan kekasihnya waktu di Korea. Aku meminjamnya karena terdengar sangat romantis. Dan waktu memandang matamu, rasanya seperti mendapat visualisasi yang sempurna dari gambaran kekasih musim panasnya Kai _hyung_. Kebetulan yang aneh bukan?"

Wonwoo tidak menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Mingyu. Membiarkan kata-kata lelaki itu terproses dalam bilik-bilik otaknya. Dua taring yang timbul di balik senyum Mingyu setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya membuat perasaan Wonwoo sore itu begitu tak menentu. Kekasih musim panas Kai katanya. Wonwoo bertanya-tanya jika sampai sekarang Mingyu tidak tahu siapa kekasih musim panas itu. Atau bahwa Wonwoo memang visualisasi yang sempurna darinya karena mereka adalah orang yang sama.

.

.

Terkadang mereka berseberang jalan sambil mengabaikan satu dengan yang lain. Di waktu lain Wonwoo harus menahankan berada dalam satu ruang yang sama dengan Kai karena tidak mungkin mengusir pria itu dari apartemen adiknya sendiri. Dalam setiap kesempatan itu, Wonwoo meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia sama sekali tidak peduli lagi dengan kehadiran Kai. Bahwa pelukan Mingyu sudah cukup untuk memblokir segala memori dari sepuluh tahun lalu dalam kepala Wonwoo.

Soonyoung berkata setiap kali, "Jangan pernah biarkan Kai tahu kalau dia masih punya pengaruh terhadap hatimu. Jangan."

Dan itulah tepatnya yang ingin dilakukan Wonwoo.

Sepuluh tahun dihabiskan hanya untuk mengusir bayangan Kai dari kepalanya, sewajarnya dia sudah terbebas dari sihir apapun yang digunakan lelaki itu untuk menambat hatinya.

Karena itu saat mereka tinggal berdua dalam kecanggungan yang tidak tertahankan di ruang tengah Mingyu sementara pemilik apartemennya belum kembali dari membeli telur, Wonwoo mengabaikan Kai sebagaimana dia melakukannya selama beberapa hari terakhir. Berkutat dengan ponselnya dan tertawa pada pesan teks yang dikirim Soonyoung kepadanya.

"Kau banyak berubah," Kai berkata di sela-sela kecanggungan yang terasa membunuh. Wonwoo bahkan tidak mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya sebagai tanggapan. Kemudian Kai melanjutkan, "Kau terlihat jauh lebih dingin dari dulu."

Kalimat terakhir itu berhasil memalingkan Wonwoo dari ponselnya. Dia mengangkat kepala perlahan untuk bertemu pandang dengan Kai. Matanya dingin menyembunyikan emosi.

"Ya," kata Wonwoo pelan. "Itu yang terjadi setelah seseorang mengalami patah hati mengerikan seperti aku."

Kai kembali membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan balasan. Tapi kata-kata itu tidak pernah terucap. Karena Mingyu menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah sambil berteriak mengumumkan kedatangannya. Jadi pembicaraan mereka terhenti di sana. Lagi pula bukannya Wonwoo mau mendengar apa yang hendak dia katakan juga.

Meski hanya Tuhan yang tahu bahwa Wonwoo sedang membohongi diri sendiri.

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi semua berubah kacau. Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan untuk kekacauan itu selain dirinya sendiri. Tidak Soonyoung, tidak Seokmin, tidak Mingyu, S Coups maupun Kai. Baiklah Kai mungkin sedikit berpartisipasi tapi yang paling utama adalah semua karena Wonwoo sendiri.

Saat dia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya di akhir pekan, Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menggali tumpukan barang lama di gudang yang sudah terlalu lama tidak disentuh. Di sana dia menemukannya. Sebuah kotak persegi tua berwarna biru yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak dijamah.

Di dalamnya ada sepuluh amplop dengan cap pos Kanada, tiga sudah dibuka sedang tujuh sisanya masih tersegel sempurna. Surat-surat yang dikirim Kai hingga Desember 2006 namun ditolak Wonwoo untuk dibaca setelah menerima surat ketiga. Di atas tumpukan surat itu diletakkan sebungkus Dunhill merah yang selalu menjadi pengingat setia betapa pahit rasanya jatuh cinta kepada seorang Kim Kai.

Wonwoo tahu untuk tidak membuka surat-surat itu lagi setelah sekian lama. Karena sejatinya tidak akan ada yang berubah sekarang. Tapi siang itu, sembari meniup debu yang menempel di atas amplop-amplop tuanya, Wonwoo tidak kuasa menahan diri. Kemunculan Kai kembali di hadapannya seperti menjadi pemicuuntuk dia ingin menggali kembali kenangan yang sudah lapuk. Dengan tangan bergetar dan hati cemas satu per satu dibukanya amplop yang masih tersegel. Membaca setiap huruf yang dituliskan Kai untuknya. Membiarkan rasa rindu kepada wangi rokok yang selalu menguar dari tubuh Kai memenuhi sistemnya.

Untuk kali ini saja, biarlah. Pikir Wonwoo. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan membiarkan nama Kai memenuhi pikirannya. Untuk kali ini saja Wonwoo akan melupakan bahwa Kai sudah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya tentang cinta pertama. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan berpura-pura Mingyu yang dengan baik hati menambal luka yang menganga di hatinya tidak pernah ada.

Untuk kali ini saja biarkan Wonwoo tinggal di sini bersama surat cinta yang dkirim Kai dan sekotak Dunhill.

.

.

Buruknya Wonwoo adalah, setelah membiarkan rasa rindu dengan licik menguasai dirinya, dia berikutnya membiarkan kerinduan itu tinggal. Mengendap dalam hatinya, semakin lama semakin tebal dan akhirnya meminta untuk disalurkan.

Senin berikutnya setelah kembali ke Seoul dia muncul di depan pintu Mingyu. Tahu dengan pasti bahwa kekasihnya tidak akan ada di sana. Dan persis harapannya, Kai yang membuka pintu setelah dia mengetuk beberapa kali.

Ekspresi wajah Kai adalah keterkejutan sejati pagi itu. Melihat Wonwoo berdiri di depan pintu sepagi itu.

"Halo," keraguan begitu jelas dari Kai saat menyapanya, tapi Wonwoo mengabaikan hal itu. "Mingyu sudah berangkat dari sejam yang lalu kalau kau mencarinya."

Wonwoo kali ini tidak menghindari mata Kai saat berbicara seperti yang selalu dilakukannya beberapa waktu terakhir Alih-alih, dia membiarkan pandangan mereka bertemu dengan jelas. Lalu berbicara, "Aku tidak ingin bertemu Mingyu. Aku mencarimu."

.

Menemui Kai dengan sengaja adalah satu hal, berbicara dengannya adalah lain hal lagi. Sedangkan membolos kerja hanya untuk pergi naik kereta selama tiga puluh menit dengan mantan kekasihnya yang juga adalah sahabat dari mantan kekasihnya yang lain dan kebetulan juga bersaudara dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang ke pantai di sebelah barat Seoul betul-betul terdengar seperti hobi buruk.

Wonwoo tidak mengerti apa yang sudah merasukinya sampai melakukan ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuan dari semua ini. Dan meski ini terasa sangat salah, tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa menghentikan memori yang membanjiri kepalanya hanya dengan berhadapan dengan laut, dengan Kai di sisinya. Ditambah isi surat-surat yang baru dibukanya beberapa hari lalu. Semua surat yang penuh tulisan cinta dan permintaan maaf.

Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo melewatkannya dulu? Oh, dia punya alasan yang masuk akal untuk itu. Dia menolak membuka surat-surat itu karena besarnya intensitas kecewa. Sekarang Wonwoo bertanya-tanya akankah keadaan mereka berbeda kalau saja dulu dia tidak dengan keras kepala membiarkan surat-surat itu terbengkalai. Mungkin kadar kemarahannya akan sedikit berkurang dulu. Mungkin dia tidak akan membenci Kai sedemikian besarnya dan di saat yang sama mungkin dia akan tetap mencintai pria itu bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun.

Mungkin tidak akan ada S Coups maupun Mingyu dalam daftar lelaki yang dicintai Wonwoo. Mungkin. Ada begitu banyak mungkin.

Tapi Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membicarakan perasaannya kepada Kai. Hanya membiarkan kakinya berjalan berisisian dengan milik Kai. Membiarkan semilir angin menyapu pipinya dan memandang bagaimana rambut Kai bergoyang ditiup angin. Ini persis seperti di musim panas saat Wonwoo berumur tujuh belas. Dengan suara ombak sebagai pengisi kencan mereka dan jejak kaki yang menancap di pasir. Bersama kepala orange yang dicintainya. Hanya saja kali ini kepalanya tidak lagi orange seperti sedia kala. Dan Wonwoo sudah tidak perlu memanggilnya kepala orange, karena dia sudah mengingat namanya dan dia bisa menyebutnya lebih fasih dari saat dia memanggil nama Mingyu. Seolah lidahnya memang terlatih hanya untuk menyebut nama pria ini. Begitu aneh. Saat bersama Kai, entah bagaimana pun bencinya Wonwoo kepadanya dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir dan seberapa buruk hatinya patah karena lelaki ini, secara ajaib Wonwoo merasa sempurna. Seperti menemukan kembali bagian dirinya yang hilang.

Sebelum mereka berpisah di sore hari, Kai bertanya "Apa yang membawamu kepadaku hari ini?"

Dan Wonwoo menjawab dengan senyum. Lalu berbicara pelan. "Entahlah. Kurasa rindu."

"Rindu? Kukira kau membenciku."

Wonwoo terdiam untuk beberapa saat, mengamini kata-kata Kai. Tapi kemudian menggeleng dan berkata, "Kau tahu? Sudah sepuluh tahun sejak terakhir aku mendengar suaramu dan kupikir aku memang membencimu. Mungkin aku memang benci. Bagaimana kau selalu tetap menghantui pikiranku walau kukira aku sudah lupa tentangmu. Tapi kali ini aku ingin menyelesaikan semuanya denganmu."

"Menyelesaikan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap. "Karena kalau tidak, selamanya ini akan membayangiku."

Kai memandang Wonwoo dengan wajah penuh teka-teki. Gagal menangkap apa maksud dan tujuan Wonwoo. Jadi dia menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dikatakan olehnya.

Sebelum mulai berbcicara, Wonwoo menarik napas panjang. Sangat panjang. Kemudian membiarkan rentetan kalimat mengalir, "Karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku selalu ingat, kau dan janji-janji yang tidak kau tepati. Bagaimana kau membuatku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, semua hal-hal yang kulakukan untuk pertama kali denganmu. Ciuman, seks, merokok, mengendarai motor, menyelinap keluar tengah malam hanya untuk berkencan di laut. Aku ingat semuanya. Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun. Aku selalu mengingat tentang kita. Lebih dari yang bisa kuharapkan. Dan itu tidak seharusnya terjadi, karena aku sudah punya Mingyu."

Kai bergeming mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. Masih tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Lalu Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sangat kuat sampai terasa sakit. Dia lanjut berbicara, "Aku hanya... berharap. Dengan bertemu denganmu hari ini dan berbicara aku akan merasa lega dan kehilangan beban dan melupakanmu lalu melanjutkan hidupku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa karena cara seperti ini berhasil sebelumnya..." _dengan S Coups._

"Lalu? Apa cara ini bekerja? Apa kau sudah lega?"

"Aku..."

Wonwoo tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kai sendiri tidak memaksanya untuk melakukannya. Mereka hanya berkendara untuk kembali ke Seoul sebelum ketinggalan bus terakhir.

Tapi jawaban itu masih menetap di kepala Wonwoo meski dia tidak mengutarakannya. " _Cara ini sama sekali tidak berhasil."_

.

.

Wonwoo merasa seperti menjadi manusia yang sangat buruk. Dan munafik. Sementara Mingyu memberikan seluruh hatinya kepada Wonwoo, dia malah datang hampir setiap hari ke apartemen lelaki itu demi melihat saudara tirinya. Tidak tahu kenapa. Dia merasa perlu untuk memandang mata hitam milik Kai setiap hari dan tersesat di dalamnya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan dulu. Menonton bagaimana kedua taringnya—meski tidak semencolok milik Mingyu—akan mengintip dari celah bibirnya setiap tertawa.

Sementara kulit Mingyu yang begitu coklat bersentuhan dengannya, Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti mengingat bagaimana saudara lelaki itu memiliki nada warna yang sama pada kulitnya juga betapa suka dia dulu dengan sensasi sentuhan Kai di sekujur tubuhnya. Wonwoo mendapati dirinya tidak bisa berfokus kepada Mingyu saja bahkan kala pria itu mencium lembut lehernya. Dan sesi bercinta dengan Mingyu belum pernah terasa sehampa itu.

Di pagi hari setelahnya Wonwoo mengumpulkan seluruh pakaian miliknya dari lantai, meninggalkan apartemen Mingyu sebelum pemiliknya terjaga. Melihat betapa damai wajah tertidur Mingyu membuat Wonwoo ingin membunuh diri sendiri karena ketidakmampuannya untuk mengontrol hatinya. Sebab itu dia cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

Saat kembali ke apartemennya dia lagi-lagi mendapat tatapan bingung dari kedua temannya seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap dia kembali sendirian sehabis menghabiskan malam bersama Mingyu. Karena biasanya lelaki itu tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo pulang tanpa mendapat kawalan darinya. Wonwoo mengembalikan tatapan serupa kepada kedua temannya. Karena sejujurnya Wonwoo merasa jauh lebih bingung dan hilang arah. Dia merasa tidak mengenal diri sendiri. Tapi yang paling utama, Wonwoo merasa kacau. Karena hati dan perasaannya baik untuk Mingyu maupun untuk Kai seperti tidak bisa dikontrol. Seolah dia tidak memiliki kendali terhadap hatinya sendiri.

"Ada apa lagi denganmu?" Soonyoung bertanya dengan wajah tertekuk sembari meletakkan gelas kopinya. Kemudian kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. Meminta penjelasan.

Dengan wajah kalut Wonwoo menjawab gelisah. "Bunuh aku sekarang."

"Hah?"

"Kubilang tembak saja aku sekarang supaya aku sekalian mati. Aku ini bajingan."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku juga tidak sedang melucu."

"Jadi? Kau sudah mulai gila ya?"

"Kurasa aku memang gila." – _karena menyakiti lelaki sebaik Mingyu._

.

.

Wonwoo tahu ide buruk untuk membiarkan kepalanya kembali dipenuhi oleh Kai sementara Mingyu tidak berhenti mengiriminya ratusan pesan dan bunga setiap hari. Wonwoo tahu, lebih dari apapun di dunia ini untuk tidak membiarkan masa lalu kembali menguasai hatinya. Tapi saat dia mengangkat telepon pukul dua pagi di hari minggu dan mendengar Kai menyebut namanya, Wonwoo sekali lagi mendorong bayangan senyum ceria Mingyu ke sudut terjauh otaknya. Membiarkan senyum Kai menggatikannya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ayo kita ke laut," Kai berkata ceria di sambungan telepon mereka pagi itu.

"Sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Ini jam dua pagi."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu?"

Semua terasa seperti _de javu_ bagi Wonwoo. Mereka pernah melakukan ini. Kai pernah mengajaknya untuk berkendara ke laut dini hari seperti ini.

Kai mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum suara tarikan napasnya terdengar di telepon dan dia berbicara lambat, "Aku rindu pergi ke laut denganmu."

"Kita baru saja pergi berdua beberapa hari lalu."

"Ya, tapi ini berbeda."

"Apanya?"

" _Ayolaaaaah_. Katakan kau mau. Katakan kau juga rindu ke laut denganku. Aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapanmu."

Kata-kata Kai menohok ulu hati Wonwoo dengan tepat. Jadi dia menyadarinya meski tidak sekali pun menyinggungnya. Wonwoo kemudian menarik napas panjang, melepaskannya dengan dramatis, lalu menggigit bibir sebelum berkata ragu, "Kau tahu aku ini pacar adikmu kan?"

"Ya."

"Dan aku bukan kekasih musim panasmu lagi."

Hening. Untuk beberapa saat tidak satu pun dari mereka berbicara. Bahkan suara napas pun tak terdengar di sambungan telepon mereka. Keduanya begitu diam. Sampai-sampai Wonwoo merasa bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan di bawah dadanya. Mengantisipasi reaksi Kai.

Setelah membisu pada beberapa detik yang terasa terlalu lama, akhirnya Kai berkata "Kau akan selamanya menjadi kekasih musim panasku."

Percaya atau tidak hanya itu kata yang menjadi mantra untuk menyihir tubuh Wonwoo secara otomatis mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap untuk petualangan malam mereka. Persis sepuluh tahun sebelumnya.

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati Mingyu," Wonwoo berkata sambil menatap ombak di depan mereka. Kai duduk hanya sejarak satu jengkal darinya—bahkan hampir tidak sampai sejauh itu—dan motor besar hitam yang dipinjamnya dari temannya diparkir beberapa langkah di belakang mereka.

"Dan aku tidak akan memintamu melakukannya," Kai menjawab ringan kemudian membiarkan keheningan menggantung di antara mereka.

Rasanya begitu canggung. Padahal belum genap sebulan semenjak Wonwoo menangis kepada Soonyoung dan Seokmin hanya karena melihat lelaki ini di depan mata. Tapi sekarang dia malah ada di sini. Berkendara menggunakan motor besar pinjaman Kai, hampir pukul tiga dini hari di tengah pantai yang jauh dari rumah, duduk berdua mengulang masa lalu.

Sebatang Dunhill terselip rapi di antara dua jemari Kai, lelaki itu tanpa henti menempelkan batang kanker itu di bibir dan mengisapnya. Persis seperti saat pertama mereka bertemu. Kai masih merokok seperti kereta api. Ini sudah batang keenam yang dia hisap selama setengah jam mereka duduk bersisian di atas pasir dingin. Wangi rokok Kai secara aneh membuat Wonwoo merasa damai. Dia kembali teringat dengan rokok pertama yang dibuat Kai dihisapnya. Dan secara mengejutkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membenci memori itu ketika datang begitu saja menghantam neuronnya. Dia tidak membenci satu pun memori yang dia buat dengan Kai pada satu musim panas yang singkat di usianya yang ke tujuh belas. Dan saat ini dia tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ini buruk atau tidak. Rasanya seperti logika sudah lama meninggalkan otaknya.

"Aku dulu menyatakan cinta kepadamu di laut," suara Kai tiba-tiba menginterupsi khayalan Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepala yang tadi memperhatikan rokok di antara Kai untuk memandang wajah si pemilik suara. Pada momen mata mereka bertemu, rasa rindu kembali menyeruak di seluruh bilik jantung Wonwoo. Mengalir bersama setiap keping darahnya.

"Ya, aku ingat itu," Wonwoo menjawab pelan tanpa menghancurkan kontak mata mereka.

"Itu pertama kalinya aku menculik seseorang dini hari, kau tahu?" kata Kai lagi sembari tertawa.

Wonwoo membalas ketus, "Memang kau pikir itu bukan pertama kali aku menyelinap keluar hanya untuk naik motor ke laut dengan seseorang? Kau membuatku merasa binal."

"Aku juga membuatmu minum _booster juice_ pertama kali kan? Merokok juga. Mengambil ciuman pertamamu dan.."

"Juga mengambil keperjakaanku lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja. Kau cinta sekaligus patah hati pertamaku." Wonwoo berkata santai. Kai segera menghentikan kata dan tawanya begitu Wonwoo mengatakan itu. Jadi Wonwoo cepat-cepat menambahkan untuk membunuh kecanggungan tiba-tiba mereka, "Seperti katamu aku melakukan banyak hal pertama kali denganmu. Mereka semua kenangan yang baik."

 _Bohong besar. Baigaimana bisa menangis sampai seluruh air matanya habis dan nyaris gila bisa dibilang kenangan baik?_

Kai masih diam sambil memandang Wonwoo. Rokok di tangannya seketika terlupa. Sampai tembakaunya perlahan mili demi mili berubah menjadu abu begitu saja, tanpa dihisap. Tapi Kai mengabaikannya. Malah berfokus ke mata Wonwoo dan berkata, "Kau juga cinta pertamaku."

Kai diam. Begitu juga Wonwoo. Merasa salah tingkah untuk melakukan apapun.

Kemudian Kai lanjut berbicara "Walau meinggalkanmu untuk pergi ke Amerika, aku tidak pernah benar-benar melepaskanmu, Won."

Mendengar Kai berkata seperti itu membuat hati Wonwoo yang dari awal sudah tidak karuan menjadi semakin tak menentu.

"Kau adalah cinta yang tidak pernah bisa kuhapus dari hatiku meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Cerita yang tidak pernah bosan kubicarakan dengan orang-orang sampai ribuan kali. Satu-satunya kekasih musim panas yang terus bertahan bahkan di musim-musim lain sepanjang tahun. Dalam hati berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi milikku lagi."

Wonwoo semakin membungkam mulutnya. Sejak kapan Mingyu menjadi dua orang? Darimana Kai belajar untuk berbicara manis seperti itu? Ini sangat curang. Kenapa dua saudara ini berusaha menjerat hati Wonwoo dengan menggunakan trik kata manis yang sama?

"Karena itu Won, meski aku tahu ini salah, tapi berikan satu kesempatan lagi. Biar aku menjadi hal pertama lain lagi untukmu."

Wonwoo masih tidak menanggapi Kai. Hanya menatap bagaimana lelaki itu berbicara dengan wajah memelas dan puntung rokok yang sudah terlalu pendek terapit di antara jarinya.

"Aku akan menjadi selingkuhanmu yang pertama," kata Kai.

Wonwoo tertegun. Tidak menyangka itu yang akan dikatakan oleh Kai. Bagaimana bisa Kai mengusulkan hal seperti itu secara gamblang dan begitu enteng? Seolah-olah ini bukan masalah besar dan dia hanya sedang mengajak Wonwoo untuk mencicipi rasanya _booster juice_ dan bukan hal lainnya.

Pada saat itu Wonwoo berusaha meredam suara detak jantung yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya untuk langsung menolak mentah ide konyol Kai. Dia berbicara dengan dahi dikerutkan, "Aku sudah punya Mingyu."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu kubilang selingkuh."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau mengkhianatinya. Dia sangat mencintaiku."

Kai mengeraskan rahang sejenak sebelum berkata lagi, "Aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadamu lebih lama darinya."

"Mingyu itu adikmu."

"Jeonghan juga sahabatmu. Apa itu menghentikanmu dari mengencani Seungcheol?"

Wonwoo bungkam. Tidak bisa langsung menemukan balasan untuk itu. Merasa sangat buruk karena sudah jatuh cinta dengan S Coups dulu. Kai benar. Fakta bahwa Jeonghan adalah sahabatnya tidak menghentikannya untuk mencium S Coups dulu. Dia sama buruknya dengan Kai yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Tapi kami tidak selingkuh," balas Wonwoo ragu kemudian setelah menemukan kembali kemampuan bicaranya. "Lagipula darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada bedanya. Dan tidak penting aku tahu dari mana."

"Kau benar-benar serius?"

Kai menggangguk sebagai balasan. Lalu memalingkan wajah dari Wonwoo seraya membuang puntung rokok yang tidak dihisap di tangannya.

"Ini gila."

Lucunya malam itu Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berkata tidak. Meski juga tidak secara terang-terangan menerima ajakan Kai. Tapi dia mempertimbangkannya. Seharusnya itu saja sudah cukup buruk.

* * *

 _-kkeut-_

* * *

 _a.n. pertama-tama aku mau say hi dan minta maaf karena chapter ini lama update juga /sigh/ karena aku udah mulai kuliah lagi, jadi ff aku kesampingkan. jujur ini belum mau aku update karna beberapa hal tapi akhirnya hari ini aku mutusin buat update._

 _ini bakal jadi author note terpanjangku mungkin wkwk. aku bakal jelasin lagi, untuk terakhir kalinya /sigh/ kalo ff ini ku REMAKE dari ff lamaKU sendiri. Tolong garis bawahi 'KU'. Aku pos cerita ini tahun lalu di blog saykoreanfanfiction as Sehun x OC ; Kai x OC ; dan Jaehyun x OC. Sesudah itu chapter 3 nya saja pernah ku pos ulang di ffn pake akun lain di fandom NCT, jadi Jaehyun x Doyoung. All two of those writer are the same person as me. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku dapat komentar anon yg bilang kalo chapter 3 nya plagiat karena anon ngerasa pernah baca ff Jaedo dengan plot sama. Sebelumnya ada jg yg pernah tanya, tapi dia komen pake akun ffn jadi aku bisa balas dan jelasin kalo itu tetap aku dan ini bukan plagiat. Tapi kamu pake anon jadi aku gak bisa balas, dan jujur aku gak suka sama bahasa yang kamu pake, nyolot dan tidak sopan, ada kemungkinan kalo itu memang cara berkomunikasi kamu sehari-hari (who knows, some of you sometimes talk in offensive way but thought you're not being offensive), tapi aku enggak, dan bukannya aku membenci perbedaan kita dalam berbahasa tapi aku merasa tersinggung walaupun kamu tidak berniat gt, makanya komentar pertamamu kuhapus dan aku udah jelasin di author note chapter 3 ttg masalah ini, berharap yah kalo kamu memang sepeduli itu, kamu bakal buka chapternya dan lihat penjelasanku di author note (aku gak tahu cara lain buat ngejelasin ke kamu karna kamu pake anon, that's the only way i know). Tapi ternyata kamu malah sekali lagi ninggalin komen yang lbh tidak menyenangkan dari yg pertama (yang akhirnya kuhapus juga krn kesal). But this time i hope you read this._

 _Aku tau mungkin kalian nganggap respon aku ini agaknya sedikit baper, tapi please, before pointing finger, find out the truth first. Sewaktu nulis jaedo dulu (kamu tau atau gak tau) aku berhenti nulis krn flame yg gak henti dari anon di komen section aku (which by the way happens continously for a very long time) sebelum akhirnya aku mutusin berhenti nulis di sana, makanya skrg aku jd sedikit terlalu sensitif. Maaf aku gini. Maaf juga kalo bikin gak nyaman pembaca lain. Sejujurnya akun deka deki ini kuanggap jadi new start buat aku, buat move on dari masalah yg dulu, buat jd aku yg lebih baik, yg gak terlalu manja dan sedih krn hate comment, i'm trying really hard. But here i am tho /sigh hard again/ Maaf maaf maaf aku gini._

 _last but not least, maap juga buat konten chapter ini. it sucks i know, sorry_


	5. Chapter 5 - 9 letters and 1

.

.

* * *

 **Break My Fall**

* * *

 ** _"Let this love letters say it all"_**

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Remake Fiction. Rate PG-17_

* * *

 **5th Scene : 9 letters and 1**

* * *

 _"Sepuluh surat yang diterima Wonwoo akhir musim panas hingga awal musim dingin 2006"_

 **a/n: ini hanya filler chapter, don't hate me**

* * *

Toronto, 12 September 2006

Untuk Wonwoo

Aku mengirimimu surat dari Kanada karena aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu. Bagaimana kabarmu di Korea? Aku merindukanmu. Kanada begitu sepi dan aku tidak punya teman di sini. Semua orang berbicara dengan aksen yang sangat aneh dan selalu menggunakan kata-kata Prancis setiap berbicara. Apa kau masih marah denganku? Hubungi aku, oke?

Kepala Orangemu

.

Toronto, 18 September 2006

Kepada Kekasih Musim Panasku

Hai, ini surat kedua yang kutulis untukmu. Dan ibuku tidak mau berhenti tertawa karena katanya aku sangat _old fashioned_. Memangnya siapa lagi yang menulis surat di abad ke 21 ini? Ngomong-ngomong di sini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan seluruh jalan penuh dengan daun-daun coklat. Sekolah baruku sangat menyebalkan. Teman-teman dan guruku tidak bisa membedakan antara Korea dengan Cina. Sudah kubilang aku dari Korea bukan Cina. Tapi mereka tetap memanggilku _Chinese boy_. Aku rindu Korea. Dan juga dirimu.

Kepala Orange

.

Toronto, 24 September 2006

Kekasih Musim Panasku

Rambut orangeku sudah hilang seutuhnya jadi secara teknis kau tidak bisa menyebutku Kepala Orange lagi :p Mingyu mengajakku memperbarui warnanya dan sekarang rambutk putih, salahkan Mingyu. Dan Mingyu malah mewarnai rambutnya orange. Setelah melihat dia dengan rambut itu aku jadi berpikir apa rambutku dulu terlihat semencolok ni di mata orang? Aku belum cerita Mingyu itu siapa kan? Akan kuceritakan lain waktu. Aku merindukanmu.

Bukan Kepala Orange

.

Toronto, 5 Oktober 2006

Kekasih musim panasku

Hai Wonwoo. Sudah berapa lama sejak suratku yang terakhir? Aku masih merindukanmu di sini. Hari ini aku pergi ke laut dengan temanku. Yeah ide buruk pergi ke laut di suhu seperti ini. Sepanjang jalan penuh daun mapel kering yang gugur. Sangat indah sebenarnya. Tapi angin kencang membuat daun-daun itu beterbangan ke wajahku. Udara akhir-akhir ini semakin dingin saja dan aku tidak bisa keluar tanpa menggunakan setidaknya lima lapis pakaian ditambah mantel tebal dan syal. Saat dingin seperti ini rasanya ingin memelukmu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong pantai disini indah sekali tapi aku tetap lebih suka laut yang sering kita datangi berdua. Biar bagaimanapun laut itu adalah yang terbaik yang pernah kudatangi, belum ada pemandangan lain yang mampu mengimbanginya. Saat aku mengangkat kepala dan wajahmu pertama terlihat dengan latar belakang ombak. Ya Tuhan aku betul-betul merindukannya. Memandangmu berdiri di ujung pantai membelakangi matahari yang hampir tenggelam adalah _masterpiece_ Tuhan yang tidak pernah berhenti membuatku kagum. Kau adalah salah satu keajaiban alam.

Karena itu hari ini saat menginjakkan kaki di pasir, wajahmu adalah yang pertama terbayang dalam otakku. Kuharap nanti aku bisa membawamu kesini. Kita boleh berenang di laut dini hari seperti waktu itu dan aku akan menciummimu sampai puas di bawah bintang. Ugh maaf kalau itu terdengar terlalu _cheesy_.

Apa kau masih marah kepadaku? Kuharap tidak. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kuharap kau akan memballas suratku atau setidaknya menghubungiku.

Kepala Orange

p.s. apa kau masih belum ingat dengan namaku?

.

Toronto, 11 Oktober 2006

Kekasih musim panasku

Aku betul-betul merindukanmu. Apa kau bahkan membaca surat-surat yang kukirim? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat sangat sangat sangat rindu.

Kepala Orange

.

Toronto, 17 Oktober 2006

Kekasih Musim panasku

Hei jadi aku dengar ini dari S Coups yang mendengarnya dari Jeonghan yang katanya diberitahu olehmu. Kau benar-benar sangat marah kepadaku ya? Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman di antara kita. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermainkanmu Won. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Memangnya untuk apa aku mencarimu lagi setelah malam itu? Karena aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Dan aku sudah betul-betul jatuh dalam pesonamu. Bibirmu, matamu, senyummu, rambutmu, tanganmu, ciuman kita, kulitmu, caramu memanggilku Kepala Orange. Aku sangat mencintai semua aspek dalam dirimu. Karena itu mendengar kau meragukan cintaku seperti ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Kumohon beri balasan untuk surat-suratku atau setidaknya hubungi aku. Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakitimu. Aku mencintaimu.

Kepala Orange

.

Toronto, 31 Oktober 2006

Wonwoo, satu-satunya kekasih musim panasku

 _Happy halloween_. _Trick or treat? If you don't treat you'll be tricked_. Ternyata halloween di sini benar-benar perayaan besar. Kau tidak akan percaya sebelum melihat sendiri bagaimana jalan-jalan dihiasi dan semua orang terlihat begitu semangat. Ngomong-ngomong ini kusertakan fotoku dan Mingyu dalam kostum vampir. Apa aku cocok menjadi vampir? Hahaha kalau aku jadi vampir dan hidup abadi aku akan mendatangimu setiap malam dan merubahmu jadi sama sepertiku. Lalu kita bisa bahagia selamanya dalam keabadian.

Bayangkan betapa menyenangkan kalau kita bisa bersama bukan hanya selama puluhan tahun sampai mati, tapi berabad-abad. Kita berdua selamanya. Dalam keabadian. Ah tapi apa kita masih bisa ke laut setelah itu? Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja bisa haha. Tapi kita tidak bisa melakukannya siang hari. Terpaksa kita harus kencan di laut hanya malam seperti waktu itu. Dan aku tidak perlu menjemputmu dengan motorku, ngomong-ngomong motor itu sudah tidak ada, rasanya sangat sulit hidup tanpa motor itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa juga. Toh aku juga pasti merasa kesepian kalau mengendarai motor sebesar itu kalau tidak ada kau di belakang memeluk pinggangku. Ya Tuhan rasanya rindu sekali memiliki tanganmu terlingkar erat di pinggangku. Baik saat kita naik motor atau saat melakukannya. Haha kalau kau tahu apa maksduku.

Kembali ke topik awal. Kita akan berkencan di laut malam hari dan bercinta di atas pasir sampai sebelum matahari terbit. Sedangkan siang kita habiskan dalam kamar yang tertutup dan tidak ada cahaya mataharinya, main _video game_ dan makan mie dingin atau _popsicle_. Setiap hari kita habiskan hanya berdua. Selamanya. Kau ingat pernah bilang ingin menghabiskan sisa hidup denganku kan? Ayo kita wujudkan itu. Itu gagasan yang sangat menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?

Kepala Orange

.

Toronto, 11 November 2006

Kekasih musim panasku

Akhir-akhir ini begitu sibuk. Aku hampir tidak punya waktu pribadi dan sama sekali tidak bisa menulis untukmu. Sekolah di Toronto jauh lebih santai daripada di Korea. Sistem pembelajarannya juga sangat berbeda. Tapi tetap saja aku stres dan tertekan karena banyaknya tugas. Ditambah lagi aku harus memperbaiki kemampuan berbicara bahasa inggris yang rasanya masih sangat kurang. Aku penasaran bagaimana denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong ibuku akan segera menikah. Dan waktu aku bilang segera, sebenarnya berarti beberapa jam lagi. Aku sangat _nervous_ Won. Ibu juga terlihat jauh lebih _nervous_.

Sebenarnya ini alasan aku pindah ke Amerika. Ibuku akan menikah dengan kekasihnya yang sudah berkencan selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan ini sudah direncanakan jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Jujur saja pertemuan kita malam itu bukan sesuatu yang kurencanakan. Dan aku sudah tidak ingin membuat banyak kenangan di Korea untuk sisa satu bulan yang kudapat tinggal di sana. Tapi tetap saja kita sudah bertemu dan kau membangkitkan naluri untuk mencintaiku lagi. Saat aku tidak mendapatimu di kamarku lagi pagi itu, aku berusaha mengabaikan rasa kecewa di hatiku. Toh aku juga akan segera pergi dari negara ini begitu pikirku.

Tapi ya Tuhan desahanmu adalah melodi indah yang pernah kudengar dan matamu yang sudah membuatku mabuk kepayang itu, aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Meski kupaksa diri untuk berhenti memikirkan bagaimana bibirmu terasa begitu tepat terkunci dengan bibirku dengan mencari kesibukan baru, aku tetap tidak bisa. Suaramu selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku dan lidahku seperti lupa cara menyebut kata apapun yang bukan namamu.

Kau begitu menyihirku. Hanya dengan satu malam bersama, hatiku betul-betul dijadikan budak olehmu dan aku tidak bisa berhenti mencarimu. Jadi kupaksa Coups untuk mempertemukan kita lagi. Aku senang karena ternyata kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Dan kita menghabiskan satu musim panas yang begitu luar biasa berdua.

Laut dan musim panas, dua hal favoritku di dunia ini. Tapi aku sudah tidak setergila dulu lagi pada dua hal itu. Karena aku tidak perlu mencari jauh, di matamu ada kombinasi keduanya. Dan tidak usah ditanya lagi, aku ingin selalu tenggelam dan terperangkap dalam mata coklatmu.

Setelah sekian lama baru aku menyadari betapa salah keadaan kita. Kita bertemu dalam waktu yang buruk dan gagal mengkomunikasikan kesalahan kita dengan benar. Aku tidak pernah pandai dalam berkata sedang kau juga bukan tipe yang maU mendengar. Kukira dengan memberimu sedikit ruang untuk menenangkan perasaan maka semua akan kembali menjadi baik. Kurasa di situlah aku kecurian. Aku gagal mengerti hati dan sifatmu. Tidak kusangka kepergianku begitu menghancurkanmu dan membuatmu berbalik membenciku. Jika bertemu lagi nanti kuharap aku akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memperbaiki denganmu. Kuharap aku bisa mengulang semuanya denganmu.

Menyalakan rokok untukmu sekali lagi, menciummu sekali lagi, menyentuh kulitmu lagi, membawamu menaiki motor dan berkendara ke laut, berenang berdua dini hari, minum _booster juice_ , semua hal yang kau lakukan pertama kali denganku. Kuharap bisa mengulangnya hingga jutaan kali. Dan ayo melakukan hal lainnya untuk pertama kali bersama-sama.

Ini adalah surat paling panjang yang pernah kutulis untukmu. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu melodramatis hari ini. Mungkin pengaruh karena aku akan segera punya seseorang yang kupanggil ayah beberapa jam lagi. Atau hanya karena aku masih belum siap berbagi ibu dengan adik baruku. Entahlah.

Kuharap kau ada di sini menggenggam tanganku.

Kepala Orange

.

Toronto, 19 November 2006

Kekasih musim panasku

Punya ayah dan adik ternyata cukup menyenangkan. Walau masih sedikit canggung, keluarga kecil bahagia kami cukup menyenangkan juga. Aku biasa menjadi anak tunggal, jadi punya adik terasa sangat baru untukku. Haha apa yang harus kulakukan Won? Adik tiriku usianya setahun di bawahmu tapi dia sangat dewasa dan baik. Kalau bukan karena sifat penyabar dan cerianya, aku tidak tahu hubungan keluarga ini akan seperti apa. Pasti kami semua sangat canggung.

Mingyu, adik baruku (iya, dia adalah adikku), sudah tinggal di Kanada sejak kecil . Dia hanya berkunjung ke Korea sekali-sekali untuk bertemu neneknya. Mingyu tahu sangat banyak tentang kota ini dan selalu memberitahuku kemana harus pergi atau jalur mana yang harus kuambil untuk sampai ke suatu tempat. Anak yang sangat baik. Aku sering pergi jalan-jalan berdua dengannya, kau sudah tahu itu. Orang-orang bilang kami terlihat lebih seperti sahabat daripada kakak adik. Aku tidak keberatan juga sih. Terserah mau jadi sahabat atau saudara.

Ngomong-ngomong aku menceritakan tentangmu kepadanya. Kau tidak keberatan kan? Dia sangat senang mendengar cerita tentang kita dan tidak bosan mendengarkan walau aku mengulang cerita yang sama sampai ribuan kali. Bagian favorit anak itu adalah saat kita pergi ke laut berdua pukul tiga dini hari itu dan pernyataan cinta yang katanya sangat istimewa. Sangat romantis seperti adegan dari drama katanya. Itu sebenarnya bagian favoritku juga. Aku jadi ingin tahu bagian favoritmu yang mana.

Mingyu bilang supaya aku menyampaikan salam darinya kepadamu. Dia sangat mengagumi matamu meski belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Haha maafkan keanehannya.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir kudengar kabar darimu. S Coups bilang dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Masih marah denganku? Kuharap hatimu akan berbalik lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan selalu merindukanmu sepanjang waktu.

Apa yang kulakukan kepadamu benar-benar kejam. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Tapi salahkah jika aku masih berharap. Saat kau mengingat tentang seorang pria kejam tak berhati saat membicarakanku, aku ingin kau tahu. Bahwa aku, aku memiliki hati. Dan ini adalah hati yang sama dengan yang hancur begitu kau melempar _popsicle_ mu di pantai dan berjalan menjauhiku akhir musim panas kemarin. Hati ini, biar bagaimanapun, adalah hati yang sama dengan yang kuserahkan untuk menjadi milikmu seutuhnya.

Semua orang bilang bahwa lelaki adalah manusia yang realistis. Bahwa ketika orang yang mereka cintai sudah tak memungkinkan lagi untuk membalas hatinya, mereka akan menyerah dan _move on_. Benar aku adalah lelaki dan benar aku seorang yang realistis. Jika kau berhenti mencintaiku, maka akan kuterima dengan berhati besar. Tapi percayalah bagaimanapun keadaannya aku akan tetap selalu mencintaimu. Bahkan setelah musim panas berakhir, bahkan jika kita tak bisa kembali lagi ke laut mengulang kisah cinta kita, bahkan sampai rambutku berubah menjadi berwarna putih alami sehingga kau boleh memanggilku si kepala putih, bahkan sampai tak ada lagi bintang di semesta langit saat kita berciuman di atas laut malam hari. Rasa cinta ini akan tetap bertahan.

Tapi untuk saat ini aku akan bersabar dan memberimu ruang untuk bernafas tanpa namaku menghantui dalam setiap oksigen yang kau hirup. Karena sepertinya surat-surat yang kukirimkan untukmu sangat mengganggu dan hanya akan mengorek lukamu semakin dalam. Maafkan keegoisanku. Aku tidak mengerti keadaanmu. Jeonghan meyuruhku berhenti mengirim surat. Karena itu aku akan melakukannya. Ini akan menjadi surat terakhir yang kutulis.

Tersenyumlah Joo. Dan berbahagialah.

Kai

p.s. kucantumkan nama asliku supaya kau punya sebuah nama untuk diingat dan bukan hanya Kepala Orange. Suatu hari nanti jika kau mendengar namaku, ingatlah bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang akan selalu mencintaimu dan masih berharap untuk memperbaiki segalanya denganmu.

.

Toronto, 28 November 2006

Kekasih musim panas

Aku jatuh cinta dengan matamu meski belum pernah benar-benar melihatnya. Mendengar semua cerita tentangmu dari _hyung_ membuatku tidak tahan untuk memberitahumu ini. Suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu seseorang yang akan menyembuhkan luka hatimu yang sudah dibuat oleh Kai _hyung_. Entah itu _Hyung_ sendiri atau orang lain. Musim panas sudah berlalu dan mungkin sekarang hatimu begitu berduka melihat daun-daun yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan. Diikuti dinginnya temperatur semakin mendekati musim dingin ini. Tapi percayalah matahari akan tetap terbit dan musim semi tidak akan mengkhianati rangakaian siklus anomali cuacamu. Kau akan mekar lagi. Sampai hari itu datang, kau harus bertahan. Tersenyum dan berbahagialah.

MG

p.s. maafkan aku yang terlalu suka ikut campur

.

.

Hati Wonwoo begitu tidak menentu kala membaca setiap huruf yang dituliskan Kai untuknya. Dan sesungguhnya dia tak kuasa untuk tidak membiarkan rasa rindu kepada wangi rokok yang selalu menguar dari tubuh pria itu memenuhi sistemnya.

Sepuluh surat yang diterima sepuluh tahun lalu tapi terlalu malas untuk dibukanya, siapa sangka berisikan kata-kata cinta yang begitu luar biasa. Dan siapa sangka satu di antaranya bukan milik Kai.

Wonwoo tak pernah membayangkan bahkan dalam fantasi paling liarnya sekalipun bahwa akan ada kenyataan seperti ini. Kai meminta maaf begitu banyak. Dan Mingyu meyakinkan bahwa hatinya akan sembuh lagi lebih lama dari yang sudah terpikir oleh siapapun. Sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Dan siapa bisa mengira bahwa Mingyu sendiri yang berperan dalam proses penyembuhan itu. Betul-betul takdir yang buruk untuk mereka bertiga.

Sekarang semua terasa serba salah.

Karena semakin jauh terlibat dalam hubungan ini, Mingyu menjadi semakin luar biasa. Tapi pada saat yang sama pula Kai tidak berhenti menghantui pikian Wonwoo. Tiba-tiba saja sekarang pria itu menjadi tak begitu jahat lagi dalam persepsi Wonwoo setelah membaca surat-suratnya.

Dan untuk pertama kali setelah sepuluh tahun, Wonwoo membiarkan pertahanan dirinya benar-benar jatuh ke tanah. Untuk kali ini saja, biarlah. Pikir Wonwoo. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan membiarkan nama Kai memenuhi pikirannya. Untuk kali ini saja Wonwoo akan melupakan bahwa Kai sudah menghancurkan mimpi indahnya tentang cinta pertama. Untuk kali ini saja dia akan berpura-pura Mingyu yang dengan baik hati menambal luka yang menganga di hatinya tidak pernah ada.

Untuk kali ini saja biarkan Wonwoo tinggal di sini bersama surat yang dkirim cinta pertamanya—mengabaikan satu surat lain dari kekasihnya—ditambah sekotak Dunhill.

* * *

 **– _kkeut_ –**

* * *

 _a/n: surprise :) don't hate me :) next update sabtu depan :) kalau ada typo maklumi ya ._


	6. Chapter 6 - Break Our Fall

.

.

* * *

 **Break My Fall**

* * *

 ** _"No summer ever came back, and no two summers ever were alike._**

 ** _Times change, and people change; and if our hearts do not change as readily,_**

 ** _so much the worse for us."_**

 ** _—Nathaniel Hawthorne, The Blithedale Romance_**

.

 **17 © Pledis Entertainment**

 _Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo. Yaoi. Remake Fiction. Rate PG-17_

* * *

 **6th Scene : Break Our Fall**

* * *

 _"Wonwoo jatuh cinta tiga kali dalam hidupnya."_

* * *

 _a.n. naik roller coaster kuy ;)_

* * *

"Aku akan memberitahumu sebuah rahasia," Wonwoo berbicara lambat sehabis menyesap _booster juice_ nya.

Kai yang duduk di hadapannya dengan sebatang rokok menempel di sela jemari hanya menaikkan alis, menyuruh Wonwoo melanjutkan.

"Surat-surat yang kau kirimkan dulu..." Kembali Wonwoo berbicara, dengan sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Hm?"

"Aku baru saja membaca surat-surat yang kau kirimkan sepuluh tahun lalu."

Kai terdiam sejenak. Tampak berpikir. Kemudian dia meletakkan rokok yang sudah terbakar mendekati ujung _filter_ nya di atas asbak, meluruskan duduk dan menatap tepat ke mata Wonwoo. "Jadi dulu kau tidak membacanya?"

Pertanyaan Kai dibalas oleh Wonwoo dengan menggeleng lemah. Merasa sedikit bersalah dan malu di waktu yang sama.

"Lalu?" Kai bertanya lagi.

Wonwoo tertegun. Kemudian mengernyitkan kening untuk mengulang pertanyaan lelaki itu. "Lalu?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Aku..." Wonwoo berhenti. Mencoba memikirkan kalimat yang tepat tapi tidak ada yang terasa tepat. Pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk berbicara dengan hati-hati, "Tidak pernah tahu kalau perasaanmu seperti itu."

Kemudian keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Wonwoo meraih gelas _booster juice_ yang sempat terlupakan dan menyeruput isinya. Menghindari mata Kai. Sementara Kai mengeluarkan kotak Dunhill dari saku, mengambil satu batang lain untuk dihisap. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Merenungkan bagaimana dulu dia berusaha terlalu keras sedang Wonwoo dengan keras kepala menutup hati.

Hanya keheningan janggal yang mengisi sore mereka di kedai _booster juice_ setelah itu. Berputar-putar di sekitar atmosfer yang dipenuhi asap rokok Kai. Dan ini terasa begitu canggung. Serupa tiap percakapan mereka lainnya.

Sehingga Wonwoo terpaksa merasa perlu untuk membuka suara lagi demi membunuh kecanggungan itu, "Berhentilah merokok. Mereka tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Mendengar perkataan Wonwoo yang disampaikan dengan serius seraya melotot kepada batang kanker di sela jemarinya membuat Kai tertawa. Dia kembali menghisap rokoknya sebelum berkata, "Kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk untuk kesehatanku?"

"Apa?"

"Kau."

.

.

Soonyoung memandang kepada Wonwoo dengan ekspresi menghakimi yang selalu dia gunakan setiap sahabatnya melakukan hal bodoh. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?"

Yang ditanyai malah menunduk, sibuk melotot pada kopi hitam yang sudah setengah dingin di gelasnya. Takut untuk membalas tatapan Soonyoung. Sadar temannya marah. Dan dia tahu kalau dia pantas mendapat amukan dari teman yang dimaksud.

Tidak mendapat respon dari Wonwoo, Soonyoung mengerang frustasi. Menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengannya dan meletakkan pantatnya di atas kursi dengan gerak berlebihan. "Kau betul-betul sudah gila ya?"

Wonwoo tetap bergeming. Sibuk mengocok kopi yang sebenarnya sudah tercampur sempurna. Hanya menjadi pendistraksi sementara demi menghindari pembicaraan ini dengan Soonyoung. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingin membahasnya.

"Ini ketiga kalinya dalam minggu ini kau keluar berdua dengan Kai," kata Soonyoung lagi sambil menatap Wonwoo geram. Tidak peduli Wonwoo tidak melihatnya, Soonyoung betul-betul sudah tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Wonwoo. "Kau itu sebenarnya mau apa sih?"

Wonwoo masih menolak menjawab, mengunci bibir rapat dan tetap bersikeras mengalihkan perhatian kepada gelas kopinya sampai Soonyoung berbicara kasar, "Jawab aku Jeon Wonwoo!"

Tanpa perlu mengangkat kepala untuk melihat langsung, Wonwoo tahu tatapan dingin sedang ditujukan oleh Soonyoung untuknya sekarang (kalau Soonyoung sampai memberi tatapan seperti ini, Wonwoo betul-betul perlu mempertimbangkan ulang semua pilihan hidupnya). Tapi itu tidak akan memberi pengaruh apapun. Memangnya apa yang harus dijawabnya? Bagaimana cara Wonwoo membalas pertanyaan Soonyoung kalau dia sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya. Dia sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang diinginkannya. Mingyu, Kai, atau mungkin S Coups.

Jadi dalam kebingungannya Wonwoo berbicara sepelan mungkin, "Tidak tahu Young, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?"

"Yang sedang terjadi?" Soonyoung membalas emosi. "Yang sedang terjadi adalah kau menghancurkan hubunganmu sekarang hanya untuk masa lalu. Itu yang sedang terjadi, dasar idiot."

Jika Soonyoung mengatakan itu pada hari biasa, pasti Wonwoo akan membalasnya dengan marah karena memanggilnya idiot. Tapi pada kondisi seperti ini, dia bahkan tidak bisa memikiran balasan tepat untuk perkataan sahabatnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering gagal menemukan balasan tepat untuk perkataan siapa pun dan itu membuatnya frustasi.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo yang disuarakan dengan gelisah membuat Soonyoung memutar bola mata. "Yang paling tepat untuk kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjauh dari Kai. Fokus kepada Mingyu. Serius, Mingyu tidak pantas menerima omong kosong ini darimu maupun saudaranya."

Wonwoo meringis mendengar perkataan Soonyoung. Dia benar. Mingyu tidak pantas menerima ini. Dia terlalu baik untuk mendapat pengkhianatan dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi lagi, "Kurasa surat Kai sedikit meluluhkanku."

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Dia juga sangat mencintaiku. Tidak kalah dengan Mingyu."

"Apa Mingyu pernah menyakitimu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Mingyu meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa Kai dulu membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

"Ya."

"Apa dia meninggalkanmu?"

Wonwoo menahan napas untuk alasan yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti. Mendengar pertanyaan apa Kai meninggalkannya terasa mengiris hati Wonwoo. Membuatnya ingin berteriak marah. Tapi dia tetap menjawab tenang. "Ya."

"Apa dia yang membuatmu hancur sampai menangis tidak menentu bertahun-tahun lalu? Apa dia menjelaskan selain dalam suratnya alasan dia harus pergi? Apa dia—"jeda sejenak, Soonyoung menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan "—bahkan mengejarmu sore itu waktu kau meninggalkannya?

Pertanyaan beruntun Soonyoung mengalir di tiap celah neuron Wonwoo. Dia mengambil waktu beberapa sekon untuk akhirnya menjawab satu per satu dengan urutan yang tepat. "Ya, tidak, tidak."

Kemudian tatapan Soonyoung berubah melembut. Memandang bahu sahabatnya yang terkulai lemas. Dia kembali membuka suara, "Kalau begitu hanya satu nasihatku. Jangan pernah berlari kembali kepada orang yang sudah menghancurkanmu. Tidak ada yang tahu sewaktu-waktu sejarah akan diulang kembali olehnya."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

.

.

Wonwoo bukan pendengar yang baik. Sejak dulu begitu. Nasihat Soonyoung sekedar menjadi kata-kata pengisi acara minum kopi sore hari saja. Tidak benar-benar diresapi apalagi dipraktikkan. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mengingkari hatinya yang berteriak untuk mengejar Kai. Malah mengikuti arus perasaannya dan membiarkan seluruh rindu bermuara kepada lelaki itu.

Di sela sibuk kegiatan kantor dan pertemuan dengan Mingyu, Wonwoo tidak berhenti mengirim ribuan pesan teks dengan Kai. Melakukan panggilan telepon larut malam dan bertualang dini hari ke laut. Wonwoo tahu ini salah. Tapi tiap kali kaki mereka diletakkan berjajar di atas pasir dingin di pantai pukul satu dini hari, Wonwoo tak pernah ingin memikirkan Mingyu. Satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan adalah mengulang kembali musim panas sepuluh tahun lalu. Membuat memori yang serupa.

Kai selalu memiliki rasa lapar tak terjelaskan terhadap bibir Wonwoo, kulitnya, matanya, begitu juga suaranya. Dan lelaki itu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menciumi bibirnya, menyentuh tiap inci kulitnya, tenggelam di dalam dua iris kelamnya dan mendengarkannya menyanyikan _lullaby_. Kai tahu ini salah. Kekasih musim panasnya ini sudah jadi milik adiknya. Tapi dia sudah jatuh cinta dengannya jauh lebih lama dan baginya Wonwoo selalu hanya menjadi kekasih musim panasnya seorang. Setiap kali memikirkan itu, Kai selalu menolak bayangan akan cincin berlian yang tersimpan rapi dalam kotak beludru kecil di laci nakas Mingyu.

Wonwoo sekali berkata kepada Kai pada malam mereka berbaring berdua di atas pasir sambil menghitung jumlah bintang yang mengintip perselingkuhan yang mereka jalani. "Terkadang aku masih membencimu, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa?" Kai membalas tanpa mengganti fokus netranya dari bintang ke Wonwoo.

"Karena biar bagaimanapun sangat sulit melupakannya."

"Apa?"

"Masa lalu."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya begitu diam hingga suara ombak yang berada beberapa meter jauhnya dari tempat mereka berbaring terdengar begitu dekat. Lalu Kai kembali bertanya, "Bagian mananya?"

Wonwoo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Menarik napas panjang dan menata kalimatnya sebelum berbicara, "Waktu kau meninggalkanku. Aku ingat bagaimana aku menangis. Dan maksudku bukan hanya menangis dan aku sangat sedih. Tapi rasanya seperti seluruh diriku akan tumbang jadi aku berteriak frustasi kepada bintang."

Kai tidak menjawab. Menghisap rokoknya. Sembari menatap asap yang menutupi bintang dari pandangannya, dia bertanya santai, "Apa kau betul-betul melakukannya? Berteriak pada bintang."

"Tentu saja tidak. Itu hanya kiasan."

"Begitu."

"Lalu aku jatuh cinta dengan S Coups," Wonwoo berkata lagi. Kali ini memutar lehernya untuk bisa melihat ekspresi Kai. Ada rasa puas saat melihat perubahan ekspresi lelaki itu saat Wonwoo menyebut nama sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu?"

"Dia sangat baik. Tapi kami jatuh cinta pada keadaan yang salah. Coups meninggalkanku dalam kekacauan yang lebih parah darimu."

Kai meringis. Tapi segera menguasai diri lagi. Dengan santai kembali dihisapnya _Dunhill_ yang sudah terbakar setengah.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"

"Mingyu..." Wonwoo menghela napas panjang. Memutar leher lagi untuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Kai. Membicarakan kekasihnya itu dengan Kai membuat Wonwoo merasa lebih buruk. Rasanya seolah mengkhianatinya sepenuhnya. Dan bukannya Wonwoo belum cukup khianat pada Mingyu. Dengan ragu Wonwoo melanjutkan, "Dia adalah orang paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Sangat sabar denganku yang krisis kepercayaan, menerimaku apa adanya. Aku dulu menutup diri sangat rapat darinya, menolak membiarkan hatiku jatuh kepada kebaikannya. Tapi tidak peduli seberapa besar keraguanku, dia selalu tetap tinggal di sisiku. Mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan pernah pergi kemana pun."

Itu adalah kalimat paling panjang yang sudah diucapkan oleh Wonwoo secara beruntun malam itu. Dan Kai mendengarkan dengan baik. Dia tahu itu. Dia tahu Mingyu adalah manusia yang sangat luar biasa. Dia tahu seberapa besar Mingyu mencintai kekasihnya dari panggilan-panggilan telepon dan pesan teks yang dikirim oleh adiknya setiap hari. Cintanya sempurna. Kalau saja objek yang menjadi sasaran cintanya bukanlah orang yang sama dengan lelaki yang sudah dimimpikan oleh Kai selama bertahun-tahun.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kai langsung. Menimbang-nimbang dalam hati jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Setelah membisu beberapa saat akhirnya dia menjawab singkat "Kurasa."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian membalas lagi, "Entah."

"Baiklah."

Pembiacaraan itu ditutup dengan hembusan residu rokok Kai yang mengganti udara bersih di sekitar mereka dengan warna mega dari asapnya. Tapi bukan hanya udara yang penuh dengan asap, pikiran Wonwoo tak beda jauh. Seluruh otaknya serasa berkabut. Karena meski yang terucap adalah entah, ada jawab lain tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Dan Wonwoo lebih tahu untuk tidak usah menyebutnya.

.

.

"Apa yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" Mingyu bertanya kepada Wonwoo di sela iklan saat mereka duduk berdua menonton televisi di apartemen yang lebih muda.

Mingyu bahkan tidak bertanya jika ada sesuatu yang salah atau tidak. Malah langsung bertanya apa yang memenuhi pikiran Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini. Seperti dia memang sudah mengetahui dengan jelas sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiran kekasihnya.

Tanpa menggerakkan kepala seinci pun dari lengan Mingyu yang dijadikan sandaran oleh Wonwoo, dia menjawab singkat, "Tidak ada."

"Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Lalu kenapa?" Mingyu bertanya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda."

"Apanya?"

"Entahlah. Seperti kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu setiap kali. Tidak bisa fokus, meski badanmu ada di sini rasanya kau tidak benar-benar di sini."

Wonwoo tidak membalas. Menundukkan kepala sesaat untuk merenungi perkataan Mingyu. Memang benar dia akhir-akhir ini seperti tidak tahu pijakannya. Pikirannya selalu berkelana ke tempat lain. Dan dia sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Mingyu. Jelas-jelas melamun setiap sedang bersama, menatap kosong ke belakang lelaki itu saat sedang berbicara. Bahkan jika Mingyu tidak punya hobi aneh untuk selalu memusatkan perhatian kepadanya, Wonwoo yakin dia pasti akan tetap menyadari kejanggalan dalam tingkah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangkat kepala untuk bisa berbicara seraya menatap Mingyu. Seperti yang sudah diduganya, begitu mendongak hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata hitam Mingyu yang begitu fokus kepadanya. Selalu seperti itu. Tidak satupun dari mereka merasa repot untuk menghancurkan kontak mata itu. Wonwoo malah membalikkan badan dan menggantinya ke posisi miring agar berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu. Hal itu memakan waktu lebih lama karena dia berusaha melakukannya sambil tetap menjaga pertemuan mata mereka. Saat sudah berhasil mengganti posisinya, Wonwoo kembali menyamankan kepala di atas lengan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu sebaiknya mengatakan ini atau tidak," kata Wonwoo pelan kemudian.

"Apa?"

Wonwoo mencoba menimbang sebaiknya memberitahu Mingyu atau tidak lebih lama. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah membicarakan ini dengan serius. Bahkan menyinggungnya pun tidak. Karena Wonwoo selalu menolak untuk melakukannya dengan Mingyu. Mingyu hanya tahu sepenggal paragraf dari keseluruhan cerita masa lalu Wonwoo. Hanya tahu betapa buruk itu menghancurkan Wonwoo dari Soonyoung tanpa pernah benar-benar mendengar kisah langsungnya dari yang bersangkutan.

Menghela napas panjang adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan Wonwoo untuk melepas tekanan yang dirasakannya. Kemudian dia berbicara lambat "Tentang kepala orange."

"Dia."

"Ya. Dia."

Tidak ada yang berbicara untuk beberapa detik. Wonwoo masih menatap mata Mingyu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sedangkan Mingyu tampak berpikir dalam. Mencoba menerka apa yang sedang berusaha disampaikan oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang kemudian memutuskan untuk membuyarkan keheningan itu. "Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Dia bertanya dalam suara yang mendekati bisikan. Berusaha terlalu keras untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia merasa terganggu dengan Wonwoo menyebut mantan kekasihnya. Dan menekan kecemburuannya meski Wonwoo secara tidak langsung memberitahu bahwa Kepala orangelah yang sudah memenuhi otaknya beberapa hari terakhir. Tidak seharunya lelaki itu masih memiliki akses ke dalam kepala Wonwoo. Entah kenapa muncul kecemasan dalam dirinya begitu Wonwoo menyebutnya dalam pembicaraan ini. Seperti rasa was-was bahwa kekasihnya akan lepas lagi dari pelukannya karena orang itu. Dan Mingyu tahu itu adalah kekhawatiran yang konyol dan tanpa alasan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..." Wonwoo menghentikan kalimatnya. Meraih ujung kaus Mingyu dan mempermainkan jari untuk meremasnya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Akhir-akhir ini aku teringat dengannya."

Rasanya seperti tertampar dengan keras oleh kata-kata Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam, dia menelan paksa ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

"Kenapa kau mengingatnya lagi?" Mingyu bertanya. Kali ini tidak menyembunyikan ekspresi terluka di wajahnya maupun kecemburuan dalam suaranya.

Wonwoo menghela napas. Lalu menekuk dahi seolah dia sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. "Entahlah," katanya. Lalu menghancurkan kontak mata dengan Mingyu. Menurunkan pandangan dari mata lelaki itu ke hidungnya, lalu bibirnya dan turun ke bawah sampai berhenti pada tulisan _carhartt_ di kaosnya, memandang bagaimana dada kekasihnya naik turun tidak teratur. Melihat itu, Wonwoo tahu bahwa ini sama sekali bukan topik kesukaan Mingyu. Jadi dia segera berkata "Kita tidak harus membahasnya kalau ini mengganggumu."

"Tidak," Mingyu menyangkal cepat. "Itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku." _Bohong besar._

"Kau yakin?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Wonwoo kembali menenggelamkan gigi di bibir bawahnya sebelum berbicara, "Dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku melakukan banyak hal pertama kali dengannya. Ciuman, merokok, naik motor, seks, dia pacar pertamaku dan orang pertama yang mengatakan cinta kepadaku. Dan hubungan kami walaupun hanya berlangsung selama satu musim panas adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa. Dia membawaku ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kudatangi, memberi pengalaman-pengalaman baru dan semacamnya. Dia mengajariku banyak hal. Tapi yang paling utama adalah dia mengajariku bagaimana jatuh cinta dengannya meski lupa mengajarkan cara untuk berhenti."

Itu adalah sebuah penjelasan panjang dari Wonwoo. Yang paling panjang yang bisa didapatkan oleh Mingyu berkenaan masa lalunya. Sejujurnya Mingyu benci. Dan itu bukan kata yang sering digunakannya. Tapi dia betul-betul benci. Dengan kepala orange dan betapa kuat pengaruh yang dimilikinya terhadap pemuda ini. Satu-satunya orang yang dicintai Mingyu. Yang dihabiskannya berbulan-bulan hanya untuk merebut hatinya. Pemuda yang setelah perjuangan dan sabar berkepanjangan akhirnya bisa dia sebut miliknya. Benci bagaimana Kepala orange menghancurkan hati Wonwoo dan dia butuh waktu yang lama untuk memperbaiki hati yang rusak itu. Tapi lelaki itu masih tetap setia berkeliaran di seisi kepala Wonwoo. Tidak pernah benar-benar pergi. Bahkan setelah sekian tahun.

Ditambah perkataan terakhir Wonwoo yang tidak berhenti berngiang di kepalanya sejak lepas dari mulut si pemuda.

' _Dia mengajariku bagaimana jatuh cinta dengannya meski lupa mengajarkan cara untuk berhenti_.'

Mingyu tidak tahu apa artinya itu. Dan dia ingin tetap mempertahankan ketidaktahuannya. Lupa mengajarkan cara untuk berhenti. Kenapa orang itu yang harus mengajarkan Wonwoo caranya? Bukankah Mingyu sudah melakukannya? Apa dia saja tidak cukup? Jadi apa Wonwoo sampai detik ini masih mencintainya? Mingyu bergidik ketika memikirkannya. Dia sama sekali tidak siap untuk mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaan itu.

.

.

Wonwoo membiarkan hubungannya baik dengan Mingyu maupun Kai tergantung begitu saja. Dia akan menerima semua cinta yang diberikan Mingyu. Setiap helai bunga yang diberi sebagai pembuka paginya. Membaca pesan teks berisi ribuan abjad yang membentuk rangkaian kata termanis dari Mingyu hanya untuknya. Membiarkannya mencium bibirnya sebelum menghilang ke dalam apartemen.

Wonwoo masih tetap jatuh cinta dengan perasaan setiap berdekatan dengan lelaki itu. Tapi di saat yang sama dia tidak berhenti memikirkan aroma rokok Kai yang entah bagaimana tercium dari diri Mingyu. Mungkin karena mereka berbagi udara dalam ruang yang sama hingga bau Kai menempel pada kekasihnya. Dan Wonwoo juga tidak pernah sekali pun menolak ajakan dari Kai untuk berkendara di temperatur tiga puluh ke laut di bagian barat kota Seoul. Berbagi bir dan berbaring di atas hamparan pasir.

Terkadang keadaan ini mengingatkan Wonwoo akan sepenggal percakapan terakhir yang dia lakukan bersama S Coups.

Waktu itu setelah menenggak habis cairan dari gelas _tequila_ nya Coups menyinggung tentang bagaimana Wonwoo dengan setia membagi hatinya kepada dua lelaki. Dan betapa otak Wonwoo protes begitu keras dengan pendapat itu. Ironis. Sekarang kata-katanya menjadi kenyataan. Wonwoo betul-betul membagi hatinya. Hanya saja di antara dua objek penerima hati itu, S Coups bukan lagi salah satunya. Sudah terlalu lama sejak mereka selesai. Yang menyebalkan adalah salah satu dari mereka masih tetap orang yang sama. Selalu orang yang sama. Hanya penyebutannya saja yang kali ini berbeda. Jika dulu dia adalah kepala orangesekarang dia adalah Kai. Sementara lelaki yang lainnya adalah Kim Mingyu dengan nama tengah sempurna.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin agaknya sudah lelah dengan drama Wonwoo dengan kedua cintanya. Terutama Soonyoung. Ah bukan. Terutama Seokmin. Dia benci bagaimana Wonwoo memperlakukan sahabatnya dengan sangat buruk.

Satu kali Seokmin berbicara pada Wonwoo dengan rahang dikeraskan sehabis menenggak _sunkist_ jeruk, "Berhenti menyakiti Mingyu."

Sama sekali tidak terdengar respon dari pihak Wonwoo. Dan itu terasa sangat janggal. Karena tipikal Wonwoo adalah membalas setiap kata dari temannya bahkan sebelum mereka selesai berbicara. Tapi sore itu dia mengunci bibir rapat. Karena Wonwoo tahu bahwa tidak ada pembelaan yang bisa dia berikan. Ingin menyangkal bahwa dia tidak menyakiti Mingyu? Bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Jadi dia membiarkan Seokmin melanjutkan bicaranya.

Seokmin menghela napas selayaknya sedang mengalami stres berat dan mungkin dia memang merasa sedikit tertekan melihat drama percintaan yang disuguhkan di depannya dari teman-teman terdekatnya ini. "Jangan buat aku menyesal sudah mengenalkannya denganmu."

.

.

Terkadang rasa bersalah menggerogoti diri Wonwoo begitu besar hingga dia merasa ingin memukulkan kepala ke tembok kamarnya. Itu adalah malam-malam saat kata-kata Mingyu terlalu manis melewati telinganya sampai Wonwoo merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri yang tega memberi ruang kepada Kai untuk menyelinap di antara hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu ini sudah sangat larut dan mungkin aku mengganggu tidurmu," terdengar suara Mingyu yang berbicara dalam bisikan di sambungan telepon mereka.

Wonwoo yang sesungguhnya tengah menunggu telepon dari Kai menutup mata mendengar suara baritonnya. "Kau tidak mengganggu. Ada apa?"

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Mingyu sebagai balasan.

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak merindukanmu? Kau merindukanku setiap saat."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal itu," ucap Mingyu diikuti tawa. Wonwoo pun turut tergelak mendengar Mingyu yang sama sekali tidak mengelak. Kemudian tawa mereka mereda. Digantikan oleh diam dan suara napas Mingyu yang terdengar menderu di ponselnya. Atau hanya perasaan Wonwoo. Dan yang lebih muda kembali berkata, "Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan senyummu dan membayangkan matamu."

Wonwoo kembali terkekeh kemudian menjawab santai, " _Eew cheesy_. Ada apa lagi denganmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Mingyu untuk beberapa saat dan lagi-lagi Wonwoo mendengar suara napasnya yang begitu dekat dengan _receiver_. Dan Wonwoo merasa jantungnya seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya saat Mingyu kembali berbicara.

"Hubungan kita sekarang sangat hambar."

Sepenggal kalimat itu. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tahu cara untuk membalasnya. Benarkah Mingyu merasa demikian? Karena jika ya maka Wonwoo mengerti dengan baik bahwa dia yang bersalah untuk itu.

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

Terdengar helaan napas di seberang sana sebelum suara Mingyu kembali mengudara "Aku sudah berusaha menerka apa yang sedang terjadi dalam kepalamu tapi tidak bisa," jeda sebentar. "Kau berubah Won. Dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya."

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan Wonwoo untuk melakukan penyangkalan terhadap kata-kata itu. Sehingga dia membiarkannya begitu saja. Keheningan singkat menyelimuti panggilan telepon mereka sebelum lagi suara Mingyu menggantinya.

"Tapi biar bagaimana pun aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku tetap menginginkanmu. Hatiku ini, meski sakit melihatmu mengalihkan mata setiap pandangan kita bertemu, masih tetap belum hancur seluruhnya. Cintaku sama sekali tidak mati dan aku akan tetap berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kita. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku."

Wonwoo menelan ludah yang seperti bertumpuk di kerongkongannya karena tak mampu membentuk satu suku kata pun untuk membalas kekasihnya. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, dia membiarkan Mingyu melanjutkan.

"Kita pernah bahagia. Dan tidak ada perasaan yang lebih menyenangkan dari saat kita saling mencintai. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah akan cinta ini. Tidak akan menyerah dengan kita. Karena itu kumohon turutlah bekerja denganku untuk membuat hubungan ini berhasil lagi. Kali ini saja aku meminta sesuatu darimu."

Dalam beberapa saat yang hening setelah Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Wonwoo terpekur. Membiarkan tiap kata dari lelaki itu terproses dalam kepala. Entah bagaimana panggilan telepon manis dari Mingyu berubah haluan menjadi topik menyedihkan begini. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak menyangka demikian perasaan Mingyu. Mingyu selalu terlalu baik dan memberi Wonwoo begitu banyak kata cinta. Yang dia lakukan sepanjang waktu adalah menjadi "Tuan Sempurna" yang tugas utamanya membahagiakan Wonwoo. Bahkan pada hari-hari yang sudah lama di mana Wonwoo terlalu keras kepala untuk membalas perasaannya dan membangun barikade yang begitu tinggi di hatinya, Mingyu tidak sekali pun menunjukkan ketakutannya. Selalu dengan sabar membiarkan proses jatuh cinta Wonwoo berjalan lambat. Melihat sisi baru di diri Mingyu seperti ini membuat Mingyu akhirnya terlihat lebih seperti manusia dengan rasa. Bukan robot pembuat bahagia milik pribadi Wonwoo. Wonwoo merasa bahagia dan bersalah di saat yang sama.

.

.

"Apa ini baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan yang hampir ribuan kali diberikan oleh Wonwoo kepada Kai. Di saat tangannya memeluk pinggang lelaki itu dalam perjalanan menuju laut. Saat mereka menghabiskan sore berdua di kedai _booster juice_ favorit Kai. Saat mereka berjalan bersisian di pantai. Pukul satu malam saat Kai berbaring di sampingnya, memandang bintang dan berbagi bir. Pukul dua berikutnya saat mereka menghabiskan malam berdua di motel tak jauh dari pantai. Kala Kai menandai seluruh tubuhnya dengan jejak sentuhannya. Saat dia dengan hati-hati memberitahu Kai untuk tidak meninggalkan bekas ciuman di bagian mana pun.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya jika ini semua baik-baik saja. Karena jauh di lubuk hati dia mengerti bahwa ini salah. Bahwa membiarkan lelaki lain bermain dengan rambutnya sementara Mingyu sedang lelap di kamar apartemennya adalah pelanggaran.

Kemudian satu pertanyaan yang sama selalu dibalas dengan satu jawab yang identik di setiap kesempatan.

"Semua baik-baik saja."

Kai akan berkata dengan rahang dikeraskan seusai menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Atau selepas meneguk birnya seolah dia butuh memabukkan diri untuk bisa memberi jawaban itu.

Baik Wonwoo maupun Kai tahu dengan pasti. Tidak ada yang baik-baik saja. Empat kata penenang yang diberikan Kai hanya dusta belaka. Sebagai endorfin sementara untuk membius keduanya dari pahit kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Kebohongan mereka, pertemuan diam-diam, perjalanan pantai, senyum palsu, rasa sakit Mingyu jika sampai menemukan fakta pengkhianatan mereka dan seluruh kepura-puraan ini. Ini semua sangat buruk.

Tapi untuk sementara selama Kai berkata bahwa mereka baik-baik saja maka Wonwoo akan percaya. Dia akan mengambil botol bir di tangan Kai, menenggak isinya dan berpura-pura bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua adalah aktor yang baik.

.

.

Rasa bersalah itu tidak akan hilang. Setiap hari malah semakin besar. Terutama jika Mingyu tidak berhenti berusaha menjadi yang paling sempurna untuk Wonwoo. Terutama setiap kali dia memandang mata Wonwoo dan satu-satunya yang terpancar dalam pandangan itu adalah cinta yang begitu besar hanya untuk dirinya.

Seokmin dan Soonyoung juga membuat segala sesuatu menjadi lebih sulit. Dengan mempertanyakan keberadaan hatinya pada setiap kesempatan.

Jika tiba saat seperti itu maka Wonwoo ingin berhenti. Ingin mengusir lagi Kai dari kehidupannya dan membiarkan lengan Mingyu saja yang memeluk dirinya.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo harus memilih satu dari dua. Karena tidak selamanya dia boleh tinggal dalam kepura-puraan. Waktu yang dia miliki terbatas. Kai tidak akan tinggal di Korea selamanya. Sisa dua minggu sebelum lelaki itu harus mengemas kembali kopernya dan pulang ke Kanada. Dan saat itu tiba Wonwoo harus sudah bisa membuat pilihan. Untuk mengulang kembali hubungannya bersama Kai dan meninggalkan Mingyu patah hati. Atau membiarkan Kai pergi bersama kisah cinta mereka yang tidak selesai dan tinggal bersama Mingyu.

Wonwoo tidak ingin memilih tapi itu adalah sebuah keharusan. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk meyakiti Mingyu maupun Kai terlalu dalam. Soonyoung benar. Dengan menjalani hubungan setengah-setengah bersama dua pria sekaligus hanya akan menyakiti semua pihak. Mingyu akan terluka. Begitu juga Kai. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun demikian.

Sebab itu Wonwoo bertanya. Siapa yang pantas untuk dipilih?

Jawaban datang kepadanya senin malam kala mendengar radio di kamarnya. Bersama tumpukan berkas pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan keesokan hari dan suara lembut seorang pria tak berwajah di saluran radio yang menemaninya, Wonwoo diberi petunjuk untuk masalah hatinya.

"Ini adalah kata-kata yang sudah sangat sering diucapkan. Aku sendiri mengutipnya dari internet." Begitu si penyiar mengawali sehabis sebuah lagu dari penyanyi lokal selesai terputar. Kemudian dia melanjutkan, "Kalau kau mencintai dua orang, maka pilihlah orang kedua. Karena kau tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada orang kedua itu jika kau memang benar mencintai orang pertama. Orang pertama memang akan terluka. Tapi lebih baik melukai dia saja daripada melukai tiga hati sekaligus. Buat pilihanmu."

Akhirnya sebuah titik terang di kisah cintanya yang begitu abu-abu.

.

.

Ternyata melakukannya jauh lebih sulit dari hanya memikirkannya. Butuh waktu empat hari dan puluhan panggilan tidak terjawab ditambah pesan teks dari Mingyu yang diabaikan sampai Wonwoo memantapkan hati untuk bertemu muka dengannya. Meminta waktu untuk bertemu di sabtu malam. Kencan berdua di pusat kota Seoul. Menonton film dan makan malam. Menghabiskan satu malam indah untuk terakhir kali dalam kegugupan.

Wonwoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat pilihan. Dan Mingyu bukanlah pilihannya. Maka dia memberitahu lelaki itu. Dalam mercedes hitamnya sehabis menyelesaikan kencan mereka.

Itu menjadi kejutan besar bagi Mingyu. Mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil saat Wonwoo mengatakannya. Dia bahkan belum memasang sabuk pengaman dengan benar. Kunci belum diputar dan Wonwoo berbicara dalam suara pelan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mengakhirinya."

Mingyu menghentikan gerak tangannya yang berniat mengencangkan sabuk. Melepas kembali sabuk itu dan mengangkat wajah untuk bertemu mata dengan kekasihnya. Yang ditatap malah sama sekali tidak membalas pandangannya. Menoleh pun tidak. Seperti beberapa minggu sebelumnya. Wonwoo hanya memakukan tatapannya ke arah area parkir di depannya. Bedanya kali ini yang dia tatap bukanlah parkiran kosong. Melainkan mobil-mobil lokal dan impor yang berjejer teratur dalam lapangan parkir yang sempit. Tapi itu sama sekali bukan hal yang relevan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mingyu bertanya.

Terlihat keraguan dalam gurat wajah Wonwoo. Namun hanya bertahan sebentar. Dia menghela napas dalam sebelum kembali membuka mulut, "Hubungan kita. Ayo kita akhiri."

Bertolak belakang dengan pertanyaannya. Mingyu mengerti dengan baik apa maksud Wonwoo kali pertama. Dia hanya bertanya untuk memastikan jika mungkin pendengarannya salah atau telinganya sedang bermain trik dengan otaknya sehingga dia merasa mendengar Wonwoo mengatakannya. Tapi memangnya siapa yang sedang dia candai. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya. Dia mendengarnya dengan benar pada kesempatan pertama.

"Kenapa?" adalah satu-satunya kata yang mampu dibentuk oleh Mingyu sebagai respon.

"Karena aku tidak bisa lagi menjalani ini denganmu. Aku tidak bisa bekerja denganmu untuk membuat hubungan kita berhasil. Aku hanya melukaimu."

Seraya mengerutkan kening pertanda bingung, Mingyu berkata "Aku tidak mengerti."

Wonwoo mengerang keras. Menghempaskan tubuh ke sandaran kursi dan berbicara frustasi, "Apa kau tidak merasakannya?"

"Merasakan apa?" tanya Mingyu. Kemudian melanjutkan dengan ragu, "Kalau kau berbicara tentang perubahan kita, ya aku tahu. Tapi bukankah sudah kukatakan dengan jelas kalau aku tidak akan menyerah?"

"Kau betul-betul sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"Mengerti apa?"

"Jangan paksa aku mengatakannya Gyu. Kumohon katakan ya saja. Ayo kita akhiri."

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa," tolak Mingyu keras kepala. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengatakan ya begitu saja. Hatinya tidak akan terima.

"Jangan buat ini jadi sulit."

"Kaulah yang membuatnya sulit. Sebenarnya apa yang salah? Kenapa kau berubah?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak berubah," Wonwoo menghela napas lalu melanjutkan dengan lemah "Hanya kembali menjadi aku yang sebenarnya?"

"Dan apa alasan untuk itu?"

"Apa kau betul-betul ingin aku mengucapkannya?"

"Katakan."

Wonwoo menarik napas begitu dalam dan wangi pengharum mobil Mingyu begitu kuat memukul nostrilnya. Dia selalu benci wangi itu. Tapi dia terus menghirupnya hingga kepalanya terasa pening sebab baunya. Dia butuh banyak oksigen untuk mengatakan ini pada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Gyu."

Kata-kata Wonwoo kemudian diikuti oleh keheningan panjang. Hanya terdengar suara napas dari dua manusia yang duduk di sana. Dan suara samar dari luar mobil yang menyusup melalui celah jendela. Selain itu tidak ada yang berbicara.

Mingyu memandang tidak percaya kepada Wonwoo. Berusaha mencari kebenaran dari raut wajahnya. Namun itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan. Tidak bisa melakukan analisa ekspresi hanya dengan memandang garis wajahnya dari samping dan Wonwoo adalah salah satu pemasang wajah poker terbaik. Mingyu butuh menatap matanya.

"Tatap aku."

Wonwoo bergeming.

"Won, tatap aku saat kau mengatakannya."

"Hentikan Gyu. Ini sudah cukup sulit. Jangan memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak kuinginkan."

"Kau tahu itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan kulakukan," balas Mingyu. Tidak ada marah dalam suaranya, kekesalan pun tidak. Hanya sedikit rasa kecewa yang diikuti kesedihan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan dulu aku juga tidak pernah memaksamu untuk mencintaiku. Tapi demi Tuhan. Kumohon katakan itu sambil menatap mataku. Karena aku akan selamanya menganggapmu sedang berbohong saat ini kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya."

"Aku tidak berbohong."

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

"Bagaimana caramu membuktikan pada seseorang kalau kau tidak mencintainya? Apa dengan menyakitinya?"

"Jika memang harus, lakukan." Mingyu berkata getir. "Tapi untuk saat ini yang harus kau lakukan hanya membuktikannya dengan tidak menolak menunjukkan matamu saat kau mengucapkannya."

Mobil itu kembali diisi hening setelah kata-kata Mingyu. Wonwoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gugup. Menjalankan matanya untuk menatap apa saja yang bukan Mingyu. Mengobservasi interior mercedes itu dan mengabaikan pemiliknya. Dia tidak sanggup melakukan ini. Dia tidak sanggup meyakiti Mingyu. Bukan itu yang diinginkannya. Tapi kenyataannya itulah yang selalu dilakukan olehnya.

"Wonwoo, kumohon."

Permohonan Mingyu yang terdengar putus asa membuat Wonwoo semakin merasa bersalah. Dengan keraguan yang terlalu besar dan kekeraskepalaan Mingyu, akhirnya Wonwoo menuruti permintaannya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang apa?"

"Ulangi," titah Mingyu. "Ulangi kata-katamu tadi sambil menatap mataku."

Sekali lagi Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Meringis kecil saat merasa sakit giginya yang menancap di sana. Tapi sungguh bukan itu alasan ringisannya. Melainkan wajah terluka Mingyu. Dan harap di matanya bahwa Wonwoo tidak akan bisa mengulang perkataan tadi jika harus dilakukan seraya membiarkan obisidian mereka berjumpa.

Tapi Wonwoo bisa. Dia sangat bisa. Bukan karena dia ingin tapi dia harus.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena rasa memang tidak bisa dipaksakan."

Kembali hening singkat mengisi udara di antara mereka. Mata tetap berpaku pada satu sama lain. Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap lara yang menyelimuti pandangan Mingyu. Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghapusnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan Mingyu untuk dirinya. Ini begitu tidak adil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan setahun yang kau habiskan di pelukanku? Mengaku kalau kau membalas perasaanku?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara bergetar.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Mencoba menepis rasa besalah saat berbicara, "Sungguh, kukira dulu juga aku mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan masa lalu."

"Jadi ini tentang itu? Jadi ini semua kembali lagi pada kepala orangemu"

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepala orange." _Dusta terbesar abad ini._ "Hanya saja aku memang salah mengartikan perasaanku padamu."

Hening lagi.

Mingyu terlihat masih menunggu penjelasan lebih panjang darinya sehingga Wonwoo kembali mengambil kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Kau begitu baik. Sempurna. Melakukan apapun untuk membuatku bahagia. Kau membuatku nyaman sebagai seorang teman dan aku sangat menyayangimu. Kita diam dalam hubungan tanpa status sangat lama. Aku senang tidak harus membuat komitmen dan kau tidak nampak keberatan. Lalu S Coups datang. Malam itu, saat aku menciummu. Dia membuka kembali luka hatiku. Mendorongku untuk mengingat betapa buruk perlakuanku dulu kepadanya. Dan membuatku takut itu akan terulang denganmu. Aku takut kau akan pergi seperti S Coups. Aku begitu terluka olehnya. Kata-kata S Coups malam itu meruntuhkan semua pertahanan hatiku. Aku butuh seseorang. Dan kau ada di sana. Kau adalah pilihan paling aman. Paling baik. Ditambah sugesti semua orang kalau aku sebenarnya mencintaimu juga. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengikatmu."

Wonwoo tersengal hebat begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ada air mata yang begitu licik mengkhianati dirinya dan keluar begitu deras melewati kelopaknya saat berbicara kepada Mingyu. Dan dia sadar tidak semua yang dikatakannya barusan adalah kebenaran.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu selepas mendengar penjelasan panjang Wonwoo. Terlalu sakit untuk bisa menemukan kata demi membalas kekasihnya. Meski dia yang meminta Wonwoo untuk melakukannya, tapi kini Mingyu berharap bahwa Wonwoo sama sekali tidak berbicara sambil menatap matanya. Karena dia betul-betul sanggup melakukannya. Ini terlalu kejam.

"Apa benar itu yang kau rasakan selama ini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Maafkan aku. Ini sangat tidak adil bagimu. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu seperti ini. Sungguh. Aku minta maaf."

 _Kalau begitu kenapa kau menangis?_ Mingyu tidak menyuarakan pertanyaan itu.

Dia juga tidak menjawab Wonwoo. Malah menarik rambutnya sendiri dan mengerang frustasi. Tapi sama sekali tidak memberi balasan untuk perkataannya.

Ada sebuah rasa yang tidak bisa dijelaskan di dalam dada Wonwoo saat melihat reaksi Mingyu. Luka dalam pandangannya dan bagaimana lelaki itu betul-betul terlihat hancur. Dia bahkan tidak repot membalas perkataan Wonwoo. Dan sesungguhnya itu sangat wajar untuk dilakukan. Wonwoo tidak berharap bahwa Mingyu akan langsung mengatakan bahwa dia memaafkannya. Tapi juga tidak ingin terabaikan olehnya.

Mereka tidak lagi membicarakannya. Hanya ada Mingyu yang berkata "Baiklah." Lalu membiarkan udara kosong sebagai satu-satunya yang menemani mereka di dalam mobil mewahnya—tidak jelas baiklah untuk apa. Kemudian tidak ada lagi kata, tidak ada suara, bahkan menyalakan radio pun mereka tidak, tidak ada tangan yang tertaut, hanya Wonwoo yang menangis tanpa suara atas rasa bersalah telah menyakiti Mingyu. Sekali pun Mingyu tidak memandang ke arah Wonwoo maupun menenangkannya atau menghapus tangisnya. Pembicaraan mereka selesai begitu saja, begitu pun hubungan mereka.

Wonwoo memandang mobil Mingyu yang menghilang ke dalam gemerlap malam Seoul sehabis menurunkannya di depan bangunan apartemennya. Tidak ada ucapan selamat malam atau selamat tinggal. Dan Wonwoo mengambil waktu lama untuk sampai ke kamarnya di lantai empat bangunan apartemen itu. Dengan sengaja memilih menaiki tangga satu demi satu sembari mengingat lengan Mingyu yang melingkari bahunya beberapa jam sebelumnya. Tidak akan pernah ada lagi lengan itu untuk seterusnya.

Entah kenapa ini terasa lebih menyakitkan dari saat dia berjalan menjauhi Kai sepuluh tahun sebelumnya.

.

.

— _end—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _jangan serius amat ih, masih ada lanjutannya_ ( ˘ ³˘) _tarik napas dulu kuy sebelum cursing ;)_

 _._

 _._

Soonyoung sama sekali tidak memberi simpati akan air mata Wonwoo malam itu. Dan memang kata siapa dia pantas mendapatkannya?

"Baiklah," Soonyoung membuka suara untuk pertama kali setelah membiarkan Wonwoo menumpahkan seluruh keluh kesahnya. "Baiklah, biar aku merangkum ceritamu. Jadi kau sering keluar berdua dengan Kai akhir-akhir ini."

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kalian pergi ke laut, kencan berdua, saling menelepon. Mengulang masa lalu."

"..."

"Lalu kau memutuskan untuk memilih satu dari mereka."

"Ya."

"Dan kau pikir kau lebih mencintai Kai karena kata-kata penyiar radio bodoh itu."

"Dia tidak bodoh dan ya, benar begitu."

"Dan kau memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Mingyu. Mengatakan semua yang baru kau katakan tadi kepadanya."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab maupun mengangguk kali ini. Hanya mengerang keras kemudian membiarkan tangisnya pecah.

Tapi Soonyoung seakan tidak peduli untuk meredam tangis sahabatnya. Soonyoung merasa muak. "Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang menangis?"

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau menangis."

"Kubilang aku tidak menangis," kali ini Wonwoo membalas dengan suara ditinggikan beberapa oktav.

"Wow wow _chill_ ," ujar Soonyoung seraya meletakkan tangan di depan dada Wonwoo. "Baiklah. Baiklah kau tidak menangis." Kemudian pemuda sipit itu terdiam ragu sebelum kembali berbicara, "Tapi matamu sedikit berair."

Wonwoo menggerakkan tangan untuk menghapus airmatanya dan berkata, "Ini bukan airmata."

"Umm _okay._ "

Mereka diam untuk sesaat. Soonyoung memandang sahabatnya yang tersengal dan menggigit bibir sebelum kembali meledak bersama airmatanya. "Dia mencampakkanku. Mingyu mencampakkanku, Young. Bagaimana dia tega?"

Soonyoung terperangah untuk sesaat mendengar teriakan Wonwoo dan air matanya yang mengalir jauh lebih deras dari beberapa saat sebelumnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Soonyoung sama sekali tidak memiliki simpati untuk air mata itu. Malah bingung dengan kalimat terakhir dari Wonwoo. " _Dude_ , kalau ada yang tercampak di sini, itu jelas bukan kau. Kau memutuskannya secara sepihak dengan alasan konyol. Harusnya Mingyu yang sedang menangis sekarang. Bukan kau."

"Dia..." Wonwoo menarik napas dalam. "Dia. Men. Cam. Pak. Kan. Aku. Apa aku butuh mengeja satu-satu untukmu? Dia mencampakkanku, membuangku seolah dia tidak pernah mencintaiku selama berapa tahun ini. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memandangku. Dan menurunkanku begitu saja di depan. Tidak menawarkan untuk mengantar ke kamar. Bukan saja dia tidak menjawab permintaan maafku. Kurasa sekarang dia membenciku. Dia tidak peduli lagi."

"Won," Soonyoung memanggil pelan. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil. Soonyoung berbicara dengan hati-hati. "Kau baru saja mematahkan hatinya. Tentu saja dia bersikap seperti itu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana dia tergila-gila denganmu. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Tersenyum seperti biasa dan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dengan caramu memperlakukannya? Bukan Mingyu yang membuangmu. Tapi sebaliknya."

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Soonyoung, Wonwoo menangis lebih kuat lagi. Lalu terdengar suara Soonyoung berkata dengan begitu pelan mendekati sebuah bisikan. " _Dude_ , kau betul-betul menangis sekarang."

"Ya, aku memang menangis. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Karena Mingyu juga tidak peduli."

Maka Soonyoung menghela napas dan menyerah.

.

.

Tidak ada telepon dari Mingyu. Tidak ada pesan teks. Tidak ada sosoknya di depan pintu. Tidak ada bunga atau kata cinta diberikan kepada Wonwoo. Dia merasa kosong.

.

.

Kai membawanya ke pantai minggu malam. Berkendara selama tiga jam menuju pantai yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota Seoul. Pantai yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang selalu mereka datangi. Demi suasana baru kata Kai. Pantai baru lagi. Pasir putih yang baru. Dengan orang yang sama.

Mereka tidak membicarakannya. Berakhirnya hubungan Wonwoo dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo menutup mulut sepanjang perjalanan dan selama mereka berjalan menyisir pantai. Juga saat mereka berbaring di bawah langit. Hanya berbagi rokok dan bir dalam diam. Tapi Kai mengerti apa yang mencuri kemampuan berbicara Wonwoo sepanjang malam.

Sebaliknya Wonwoo tidak tahu lagi apa yang benar dan salah untuk hatinya. Rasanya dia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Dia pikir dengan memutuskan Mingyu maka dia akan menghindari kehancuran tiga hati sekaligus. Dia pikir maka semua akan menjadi lebih baik setelah dia membuat pilihan. Dia pikir Kai pilihan terbaiknya. Kenyataannya kini Kai ada di sampingnya tapi Wonwoo merasa perlu menghisap nikotin untuk terdistraksi dari nyeri di dadanya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa dia sulit bernapas.

.

.

.

.

Soonyoung memaksa Seokmin untuk membawanya mendatangi apartemen Mingyu minggu malam. Meski awalnya menolak mempersilahkan dua tamunya masuk, Mingyu akhirnya tetap menerima mereka. Membiarkan keduanya mondar-mandir di sekitar apartemennya sementara saudara tirinya keluar entah kemana. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan hal selain Wonwoo dan bagaimana yang lebih tua mematahkan hatinya dengan brutal.

Mingyu terlihat sangat kacau. Beberapa botol alkohol kosong tidak bisa terabaikan begitu saja oleh Soonyoung dan Seokmin saat memasuki dapur.

"Bagaimana dia?" Mingyu bertanya lemah saat mereka duduk diam mengelilingi meja makannya.

Terdiam dan menghindari tatapannya sejenak, Soonyoung akhirnya membuka mulut. "Baik-baik saja, kurasa."

"Kau rasa?"

"Entahlah." Soonyoung mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Dia membuatku marah."

"Jangan seperti itu," kata Mingyu "Wonwoo selalu butuh seseorang di saat seperti ini."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Soonyoung dengan kening terkernyit. Sungguh, dia tidak paham dengan jalan pikiran Mingyu. Di saat seperti ini masih sempat mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo. "Apa kau tidak butuh? Apa kau ingin bersedih sendiri di sini?"

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Sebaiknya kalian berdua temani dia saja."

"Dan membiarkanmu?"

Mingyu tidak menjawab.

"Kalau definisi baikmu adalah meminum banyak alkohol untuk melupakannya maka aku tidak setuju," Soonyoung berkata skeptis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Mingyu malas. "Kalian berdua seharusnya tidak di sini. Siapa yang menemani Wonwoo di apartemen?"

Soonyoung begitu kesal. Betul-betul ingin tahu jika kepala Mingyu isinya hanya Wonwoo seorang saja. Konyol. Jadi dia berkata dengan kesal, "Biarkan saja dia menangis sendiri."

"Dia menangis?"

"Kemarin malam."

"Karena aku?"

"Ng..."

"Astaga aku membuatnya sedih?" Ada kepanikan dalam pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Mingyu, bukan itu..."

"Aku harus minta maaf. Apa dia menangis karena aku bersikap dingin?"

"Ming..."

"Padahal aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah menyakitinya, tapi aku sendiri malah.."

"Ya Tuhan Mingyu berhenti. Berhenti, oke? Tolong berhenti." Soonyoung menggigit bibir dan memandang Mingyu yang terlihat ling lung dengan ekspresi yang berupa campuran marah, sedih, dan mabuk. "Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat dirimu terlihat menyedihkan. Aku kasihan."

"Tapi Wonwoo..."

"Sudahlah Gyu," kali ini Seokmin yang berbicara. "Jangan pikirkan dia."

"Tapi aku menyakitinya. Dan dia menangis karena aku."

"Mingyu jangan katakan itu. Kumohon," kata Soonyoung. "Jangan bersikap seolah kau tidak boleh menyakitinya. Berhenti bersikap begini. Berhenti menjadi kekasihnya yang sempurna. Kumohon. Sakiti saja dia. Sakiti sampai kau puas. Aku tidak peduli."

"Soonyoung, kau tidak masuk akal. Bukankah kau sahabatnya?" Mingyu berseru dengan marah. "Kau tidak seharusnya mendukungku seperti itu. Kau seharusnya memarahiku karena membuatnya menangis. Apa bedanya aku dengan mantan-mantan kekasihnya kalau begini?"

Saat itu Soonyoung merasa bahwa dia sudah mendapat terlalu banyak omong kosong ini. Jadi dia berdiri untuk menangkup wajah Mingyu di tangannya. Memaksa mata sayu lelaki itu yang sudah dikuasai alkohol setengahnya untuk membalas tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau itu manusia," Soonyoung berbicara dengan rahang dikertakkan. "Kau tidak harus menjadi sempurna sampai akhir. Kau boleh membuat kesalahan. Kau boleh bersedih. Kau boleh menyakiti orang lain sesekali. Kau boleh merasa cemburu dengan masa lalunya. Jangan terlalu keras kepada diri sendiri. Jadi dirimu sendiri. Berhenti berusaha menjadi kekasih Wonwoo yang sempurna. Itu yang membuatnya begitu mudah melepasmu. Karena kau selalu terlalu baik. Tidak pernah marah atau terlihat terluka. Apapun yang dia lakukan untuk menyakitimu, kau selalu memaafkannya dengan besar hati. Kumohon jadilah manusia. Manusia boleh memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Boleh menyakiti orang lain untuk melindungi diri sendiri. Sakiti saja Wonwoo. Sakiti Kai."

Mingyu mengernyit bingung mendengar kata terakhir. "Kai? _Hyung_ ku? Kenapa aku harus menyakitinya?"

"Ya Tuhan." Soonyoung terkesiap dan memandang Mingyu tidak percaya. "Kau masih belum tahu juga?"

"Apa?"

"Wonwoo memutuskanmu karena Kai."

"Kenapa saudaraku membuatnya melakukan itu?"

"Kau betul-betul tidak tahu?"

Mingyu semakin memperdalam kernyitan di keningnya indikasi semakin besarnya rasa bingungnya. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Soonyoung?

"Kai adalah Kepala Orange, bodoh. Dia pacar pertama Wonwoo."

Begitu kata itu terucap, Mingyu segera kehilangan kata dari ujung lidahnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi masuk akal.

Kai. Kepala Orange. Pacar pertama Wonwoo.

Seketika Mingyu merasa bodoh. Bagaimana dia melewatkan semua itu?

Jika ditimbang ulang, Kai memenuhi seluruh kriteria Kepala Orange. Pertama kali mereka bertemu sepuluh tahun lalu pada minggu pertama Kai di Kanada, Mingyu ingat begitu terpana dengan helai-helai orange di atas kepala saudaranya. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka dan Kai serta rambut orangenya meninggalkan kesan begitu dalam. Tubuh Kai selalu wangi rokok persis penggambaran Wonwoo akan kepala orangenya. Senyum yang menunjukkan taring itu. Kulit tan mereka yang mirip. Dan demi Tuhan bagaimana Mingyu mengabaikan fakta singkat bahwa Kai meninggalkan seorang pemuda patah hati di Korea sebelum berangkat ke Kanada. Mata yang seperti laut di musim panas. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Wonwoo begitu mempermasalahkan sepenggal kalimat itu. Bukan hanya kebetulan bahwa kekasihnya bernama sama dengan kekasih musim panas Kai.

Kai adalah Kepala Orange Wonwoo.

Wonwoo adalah kekasih musim panas Kai.

.

.

Berpura-pura tidak tahu adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk dilakukan. Sangat sulit bagi Mingyu untuk memandang saudaranya dengan cara yang sama. Senin pagi saat Kai memasuki apartemennya dengan wajah lelah dan terlihat tidak tidur semalaman Mingyu tidak bisa berhenti bertanya dalam kepalanya kemana dan apa yang selalu dilakukan oleh Kai setiap malam dia keluar. Dan saat memikirkannya maka hanya wajah Wonwoo yang melintas dalam kepalanya. Seluruh skenario pertemuan Kai dengan Wonwoo berkelebat dalam kepalanya. Karena kata Soonyoung mereka selalu keluar berdua di malam hari. Berapa lama hal tersebut berlangsung di belakang Mingyu?

Perasaan Mingyu begitu kontradiktif. Pada satu sisi dia marah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Wonwoo dan Kai. Berselingkuh di belakangnya. Mengkhianati dirinya dengan kejam.

Pada sisi lain Mingyu mengerti. Bahwa dua orang itu terlalu saling mencintai untuk mengabaikan satu dengan yang lain. Mingyu tahu seberapa besar Kai menaruh hati kepada Wonwoo. Sepuluh tahun nama itu terngiang dalam kepala saudaranya. Seperti sebuah gema yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari memorinya. Dan mungkin ternyata Mingyulah yang sudah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan Kai dan Wonwoo. Karena dialah yang datang terakhir. Bukan sebaliknya.

Namun lagi jika berpikir tentang itu. Mingyu sudah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang sama pula selama sepuluh tahun itu. Si kekasih musim panas yang selalu ingin dia kembalikan senyumnya. Dan dia tanpa sadar sudah sempat berhasil melakukannya. Sebelum dia membawa Kai kembali ke dalam hidup pemuda itu. Dan membiarkan semua menjadi kacau lagi.

Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi dalam otaknya. Dan saat mereka duduk berdua di ruang tengahnya sambil menonton TV Mingyu tidak menahan dirinya untuk berkata.

"Aku sangat patah hati."

Tidak ada alasan spesifik dia mengatakannya. Bukan karena ingin menuding Kai sebagai penyebab hatinya patah. Juga tidak ingin menyudutkan saudaranya atas kejahatan mencuri kekasihnya. _Hell,_ Wonwoo bahkan mungkin bukan miliknya di mata saudaranya. Wonwoo adalah kekasih musim panas milik Kai.

Kai tidak serta merta merespon. Dia memainkan jempolnya pada tombol remot televisi. Mengganti-ganti saluran untuk mendistraksi diri sendiri dari rasa bersalah.

"Patah hati adalah konsekuensi dari cinta," ujar Kai pelan. Tidak menemukan jawaban lain yang lebih tepat untuk Mingyu.

"Cinta?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara lemah. Pertanyaannya seolah lebih ditujukan kepada diri sendiri dibanding Kai. Mingyu merasa seolah tidak memahami lagi esensi dari satu kata itu. Cinta adalah satu-satunya perang yang tidak sanggup dia menangkan dalam hidupnya. Wonwoo adalah cinta pertamanya. Percaya atau tidak. Mungkin Mingyu memang pernah menjalin kasih dengan orang lain di luar sana. Tapi ini pertama kali dia memberi hati secara sungguh-sungguh kepada seseorang. Dan itu pun harus diambil darinya. Bahkan sebelum dia bisa mematenkannya sebagai miliknya. Cincin berlian di dalam nakasnya semakin tertimbun lama dan perlahan terlupakan. Tidak ada lagi jari yang akan menerimanya.

"Cinta..." Mingyu berbisik di bawah napasnya. Ada rasa nyeri yang begitu menyelekit saat mengucapkannya. Perasaan yang sudah bertahan di dadanya selama berhari-hari. "Cinta terkadang terasa seperti sebuah sihir. Tapi terkadang," Mingyu berhenti sejenak untuk menghirup udara banyak ke dalam paru-parunya. Berharap dengan dada yang penuh oleh oksigen, dia tidak akan merasa sesak saat mengucapkannya seraya memikirkan Wonwoo. "Sihir hanya ilusi."

.

.

Jika dipikir lagi Mingyu adalah pihak paling menyedihkan dalam kisah ini. Dia sendiri tidak menyangkal hal itu. Karena bahkan setelah segala sesuatu yang terjadi, dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk merasa benci. Baik kepada Kai maupun kepada Wonwoo.

Bahkan Mingyu setelah satu minggu sejak perpisahannya dengan Wonwoo masih mau dengan tabah menunjukkan muka di depan apartemen yang ditempati Wonwoo dan Soonyoung bersama demi melangsungkan tradisi menghabiskan malam minggu berempat.

Dia sempat tersenyum begitu manis seperti tidak mengalami patah hati sebelumnya dan berkata kepada Wonwoo yang nampak bersalah "Ini tidak apa-apa kan? Biar bagaimana pun aku tidak ingin memutuskan hubungan denganmu sepenuhnya."

Wonwoo menjawab dengan ragu "Ya. Aku juga tidak mau kita jadi seperti itu. Tapi apa kau betul tidak apa-apa seperti ini?"

Mingyu kembali memamerkan senyum. "Aku tidak masalah. Rasanya hanya seperti kembali ke hubungan kita dulu saja."

Wonwoo tidak menjawab.

Lalu Mingyu kembali berbicara dengan lembut. "Karena kau sudah bukan milikku lagi, kurasa aku akan berpuas diri hanya dengan bermimpi bahwa suatu hari nanti kita akan kembali bersama. Meski kecil kemungkinan untuk terwujud."

Tatapan sendu dalam iris kelam Mingyu sungguh membangkitkan rasa bersalah lebih dalam pada diri Wonwoo. Tapi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyingkirkannya. Ini adalah hukuman untuk dirinya yang sudah dengan lancang melukai Mingyu yang selama ini begitu luar biasa untuk dirinya.

Soonyoung dan Seokmin begitu murka dengan Mingyu yang terlalu baik. Dua orang itu tidak berhenti menceramahinya karena kenaifannya untuk tetap mencintai Wonwoo.

"Berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti itu." Soonyoung akan berkata setiap kali.

Tapi Mingyu sudah terlanjur bodoh dan dia tidak tahu cara berhenti. Sehingga dia hanya akan selalu menjawab dengan, "Aku tidak bisa membohongi hatiku sendiri. Aku memang masih sangat mencintainya. Bukankah ini hebat? Bagaimana Wonwoo menghancurkan hatiku berkeping-keping tapi aku masih sanggup mencintainya dengan kepingan-kepingan kecil itu."

Dan benar itu memang hebat. Tapi juga kelewat konyol untuk benar-benar dilakukan oleh Mingyu.

.

.

Sementara kepada Wonwoo, Soonyoung dan Seokmin tidak berhenti bersikap sinis. Pada satu hari di mana Wonwoo merasa cukup kesal dengan perlakuan dua sahabatnya dia mendelik kesal kepada Seokmin.

"Sebenarnya apa masalah kalian berdua?"

Dengan malas Seokmin menjawab, "Kau bertanya karena tidak tahu atau pura-pura?"

"Jangan balas aku dengan sarkasme."

Seokmin menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Aku benci dengan apa yang kau lakukan dengan Mingyu. Atau bagaimana kau dengan tidak tahu malu masih berani menerima senyumnya."

"Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkannya."

"Itulah masalahmu," geram Seokmin. Kemarahan begitu jelas dalam pandangannya. "Apa kau pernah memikirkan perasaannya? Apa kau sempat berpikir kalau seperti bagaimana Kai dan S Coups menghancurkanmu sampai kau tidak bisa mempercayai cinta lagi, maka kali ini kaulah yang akan membuat Mingyu tidak bisa lagi percaya kepada cinta. Luka yang kau tinggalkan akan menghalangi dia untuk membiarkan orang lain untuk memperbaiki hatinya yang rusak."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah mungkin Mingyu tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Karena setiap orang yang akan dia temui nanti akan mengingatkannya kepadamu. Dia tidak akan bisa melupakanmu. Mungkin menangis setiap malam karena rasa cinta kepadamu yang terlalu besar, membenci diri sendiri karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa lagi memelukmu dalam lengannya atau mendengar tawamu. Apa ini terdengar cukup familiar? Karena ya aku memakai referensi dirimu. Selamat Wonwoo _hyung_ , kau sudah menjadi kepala orange pertama untuk Mingyu."

.

.

Meski butuh berhari-hari Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Mingyu bertemu berdua dan berniat untuk benar-benar menyelesaikan masalah hati mereka berdua. Bukan karena rasa lelahnya dengan sikap kedua sahabatnya tapi karena perasaan bersalah setiap melihat wajah Mingyu.

Dan yang didapatinya adalah rasa bersalah yang malah semakin dalam saat Mingyu berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Aku betul-betul baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

Tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa berhenti khawatir. Soonyoung dan Seokmin memastikan dia tidak berhenti berpikir mengenai Mingyu dan sakit hatinya. Mengenai seberapa buruk dia melukainya.

"Bagaimana tidak khawatir? Aku betul-betul sudah melukaimu. Aku jahat."

"Sssh..." Mingyu berdesis sambil tersenyum. Memandang Wonwoo dengan teduh. "Jangan berkata begitu tentang dirimu sendiri."

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kenyataannya aku memang begitu."

"Mungkin." Mingyu berkata tenang. "Mungkin awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Kau sangat egois. Sejak dulu begitu. Aku selalu bingung sebenarnya apa yang salah denganmu? Karena aku ada di sini, memberimu cinta. Tapi kau tidak bisa berhenti memandang ke belakang. Ke masa lalumu bersama Kepala Orange. Bersama Kai _hyung_."

Wonwoo terkesiap mendengar Mingyu menyebut nama saudaranya. Memandang lelaki itu dengan rasa bersalah. "Bagaimana?"

"Soonyoung memberitahuku."

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak bersalah."

"Tapi aku memang salah. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan ini padamu."

"Aku bisa mengerti posisimu dan Kai _hyung_. Dan aku akan berbesar hati menerima semua ini."

"Tapi aku..."

"Walau sangat sakit rasanya," Mingyu langsung memotong Wonwoo. Tidak memberi kesempatan berbicara. "Tapi aku akan bertahan. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Meski kau tidak?"

"Meski aku tidak."

"Semakin kau berkata begitu, semakin aku tidak bisa bahagia," sergah Wonwoo kemudian.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan pernah berhenti merasa bersalah."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu," jawab Mingyu. "Hal terakhir yang kuinginkan adalah melihatmu tidak bahagia. Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak sepuluh tahun lalu?"

"Sepuluh tahun?"

"Dalam surat yang kutulis untukmu."

Wonwoo segera teringat dengan surat yang datang terakhir itu. Surat dari MG. Mingyu.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan bertemu seseorang yang akan menyembuhkan luka hatimu yang dibuat oleh Kai _hyung_. Entah itu dia sendiri atau orang lain. Dan aku senang sudah menjadi orang yang melakukannya untukmu. Musim panas sudah berlalu. Dan aku ingin menjadi musim semimu. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan kalau musim favoritmu adalah musim panas? Seberapa indahpun bunga yang kumekarkan untukmu, kau hanya akan selalu memandang ke belakang. Ke pantai yang kalian selalu datangi bersama. Aku tidak akan bersikap egois dan memintamu bertahan denganku. Jika dia adalah kebahagiaanmu. Pergi dan dapatkan dia. Tersenyum dan berbahagialah."

Pada detik itu Wonwoo merasa lidahnya tertambat dan seluruh alfabetnya berkhianat akan dirinya. Melihat Mingyu yang berbicara dengan tulus mencuri kemampuan berbicaranya seutuhnya. Juga mengambil napas Wonwoo sekali lagi. Seperti pada malam dia mencium Mingyu. Dan sekonyol ini kedengarannya, Wonwoo mendapati diri jatuh cinta sekali lagi kepada Mingyu yang seperti itu.

.

.

Selama sisa minggu itu tidak ada lagi Mingyu. Maupun Kai. Atau Seokmin. Tapi ada Soonyoung. Selalu ada Soonyoung. Tentu saja. Karena mereka berbagi ruang yang sama untuk hidup. Tapi Soonyoung juga tidak membicarakannya.

Dengan absennya keempat orang itu, Wonwoo mengambil waktu banyak untuk merenung. Mengulang seluruh rangkaian kisah cintanya. Dimulai dengan musim panas pada usia ketujuh belas. Hingga musim panas yang sedang mengudara di kota Seoul saat ini.

Dia jatuh cinta sebanyak tiga kali dalam hidupnya. Pertama kepada Kai. Lalu kepada S Coups. Dua orang itu memiliki kesamaan dalam perannya pada kisah cinta Wonwoo. Mencintainya begitu besar dan membuat Wonwoo mengembalikan perasaan itu dengan intensitas yang sama. Lalu menghancurkannya dengan brutal. Cinta ketiganya adalah Mingyu. Satu-satunya yang berbeda. Mingyu tidak menyakiti Wonwoo. Tapi sebaliknya.

Tapi jika dipikir lagi. Tidak seorangpun dari ketiga orang itu yang sudah menyakiti Wonwoo. Dialah yang melakukannya. Dia menyakiti Kai dengan membiarkannya pergi dan menolak mendengar penjelasan darinya. Melukai perasaan S Coups dengan menolak memberinya kata cinta. Sedangkan Mingyu, bagaimana dia menghancurkan yang lebih muda rasanya sudah tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Kisah cintanya dengan S Coups sudah selesai. Sementara bersama Kai dan Mingyu masih begitu abu-abu.

Dia mencintai Kai. Sangat. Bahkan sampai sekarang dia masih mencintainya. Tapi juga ada Mingyu. Hingga dua tahun dalam penyangkalan akan perasaan terhadap Mingyu, kali ini Wonwoo mantap bahwa dia selama ini hanya membohongi diri sendiri. Pertemuan terakhir mereka membuat Wonwoo mengerti. Bahwa meski tidak semenggebu saat bersama Kai maupun S Coups, dia memang benar jatuh cinta. Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang sudah diakuinya kepada yang bersangkutan pada malam dia mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah siapa di antara kedua orang itu yang dia cintai lebih besar.

Kai yang datang dan bangkit dari masa lalu. Atau Mingyu yang menyelinap bersama suratnya sepuluh tahun lalu dan sudah setia menghapus luka dan air matanya dalam dua tahun belakangan ini.

Kai adalah segala yang pertama bagi Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu membuatnya seribu kali merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi jika aku mencintai Kai atau Mingyu. Atau keduanya," kata Wonwoo kepada Soonyoung sehabis makan malam. Rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun sejak Soonyoung bersedia menyinggung topik itu kepada Wonwoo.

Soonyoung meringis. Dengan jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya saat Wonwoo berbicara. "Aku tidak tahu kau berharap aku akan mengatakan apa."

"Kurasa aku butuh nasihat."

"Dan kurasa aku sudah lelah memberikannya kepadamu."

"Kau satu-satunya yang bisa memberiku pencerahan tentang ini."

" _Bullshit_ ," sergah Soonyoung kasar. "Tidak sekali pun nasihatku pernah kau dengar. Berhenti bicara omong kosong."

"Soonyoung, kumohon."

Soonyoung memutar bola mata malas. Tapi dia kemudian mengobservasi wajah Wonwoo. Saat dilihatnya keseriusan dalam pandangan sahabatnya itu dan permohonan di matanya, akhirnya dia menyerah. Menghela napas dan berkata "Baiklah. Nasihat apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"Siapa yang harus kupilih antara Kai dengan Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo tenang.

Soonyoung mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo dan bertanya "Apa kau bercanda?"

"Tidak."

"Sadarlah Won," kata Soonyoung kemudian memutar bola mata. "Kau sudah membuat pilihan."

"Dan kurasa itu masih bisa ditarik."

"Kau menganggap ini permainan ya?"

Wonwoo mengerang. "Aku belum sepenuhnya memilih."

"Tapi kau sudah memutuskan Mingyu!" Soonyoung berkata seraya memberi pelototan kepada sahabatnya. Dia begitu gemas dengan jalan pikiran Wonwoo.

"Karena kurasa lebih baik untuk menjaga jarak darinya," bela Wonwoo. Dia menggigit bibir gugup sebelum melanjutkan, "Daripada terus mengkhianatinya seperti itu."

"Kau sudah terlanjur mengkhianatinya. Kenapa melakukan pekerjaan setengah-setengah seperti itu?"

"Dan aku merasa bersalah. Makanya kuputuskan dia."

"Itu hanya alasan yang kau buat-buat." Tidak sadar bahwa Soonyoung sudah berbicara dengan nada yang sangat tinggi. Saat dilihatnya Wonwoo menciut, dia segera menenangkan emosinya dan bertanya dengan santai "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai?"

"Aku sama sekali belum membicarakan ini dengannya?"

"Yang benar saja?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak langsung berlari ke pelukannya begitu putus dengan Mingyu?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau anggap apa aku ini?"

"Kau betul-betul..." Untuk sesaat Soonyoung membiarkan kata-katanya tergantung begitu saja. Menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk mengurut plipis. "egois, kau tahu? Kau tidak pernah memikirkan siapa pun selain dirimu."

"Mungkin kau benar."

"Sudahlah. Sekarang nasihat apa yang kau butuhkan?"

Wonwoo mengambil jeda beberapa detik sebelum berbicara ragu "Kurasa aku masih mencintai Kai."

Soonyoung memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah tahu itu."

"Aku belum selesai. Jangan potong."

"Baiklah. Lanjutkan."

"Kau tahu bagaimana hubungan kami," Wonwoo berbicara pelan. Menutup mata dan berusaha mengingat kejadian dulu. "Dan bagaimana dia menghancurkan hatiku. Tapi kurasa sampai sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Kurasa aku masih betul-betul sangat mencintainya. Ditambah dengan surat-surat yang dia kirimkan yang baru saja kubaca. Aku betul-betul merasa bersalah."

"Lalu?'

"Lalu ada Mingyu. Tidak perlu kuceritakan bagaimana. Kau tahu bagaimana aku padanya. Kukira aku tidak mencintainya. Membiarkan hubungan kami begitu saja selama setahun. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku berubah pikiran. Membiarkannya mencintaiku dan membalas rasa cintanya itu. Kupikir aku sudah cukup mencintainya. Kupikir kami baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar percaya kalau aku jatuh cinta dengannya Young. Aku bahkan berpikir untuk menikah dengannya. Sampai Kai datang kembali dan mengacaukan kompasku. Aku tidak tahu lagi kemana arah hatiku."

Soonyoung mengambil waktu selama beberapa menit untuk membiarkan kata-kata Wonwoo terserap dalam kepalanya. Mencoba memahami apa yang hendak disampaikan sahabatnya. Kemudian dia berkata, "Kau tahu kalau Mingyu juga berpikir untuk menikahimu kan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Kalau kau berpikir untuk menikah dengan Mingyu, menurutmu itu artinya apa?"

"Apa?"

Soonyoung mengerang kemudian memutar bola mata. Kebiasaan yang tidak pernah bisa hilang. "Itu artinya kau memang mencintainya, bodoh."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan mendiktekan ini untukmu. Aku sudah diam beberapa hari ini karena kelakuanmu sangat mengesalkanku tapi kali ini aku akan berbicara dan kau tidak boleh menyela satu kata pun. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Wonwoo meluruskan duduknya kemudian. Demi mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Soonyoung. Dia tahu mungkin Soonyoung akan mengatakan banyak hal yang akan cukup menyakitinya. Sahabatnya itu tidak pernah punya _filter_ dalam berbicara dan mungkin akan banyak singgungan-singgungan kejam ditujukan untuk Wonwoo. Tapi biar bagaimana pun Soonyoung adalah sahabatnya. Dan dia selalu memberi nasihat terbaik untuk Wonwoo. Sejak dulu begitu. Jadi meski sudah menolak mendengar selama beberapa waktu terakhir, kali ini Wonwoo akan mendengar.

Soonyoung juga ikut menegakkan tubuhnya. Menarik napas dalam sebelum mulai berbicara. "Baiklah. Aku akan mulai. Pertama soal Kai. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya. Aku ingat persis tahun pertama kita tinggal di asrama. Saat pertama kali kau bercerita tentangnya. Aku tahu dia bukan sesuatu yang bisa begitu saja kau lupakan. Saat kau berkencan dengan S Coups, kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan Kai lagi. Jangan menyela. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Dan aku tahu kalau kau sama sekali tidak terpikir akan Kai lagi saat menjadi kekasih S Coups. Tapi saat dia meninggalkanmu, mau tidak mau kau kembali teringat dengan Kai. Karena entah bagaimana, patah hati mengingatkanmu padanya. Bertahun-tahun kau tidak mau lagi jatuh cinta. Tapi jujur itu bukan karena Kai saja. Coups terlibat dalam masalah itu. Sampai kau bertemu Mingyu. Dan jatuh cinta dengannya. Kau dengan Mingyu berbeda dengan kau bersama Kai atau S Coups. Tidak serta merta jatuh cinta kepadanya. Butuh waktu lama dan proses panjang. Sementara dengan Kai dan S Coups bisa dibilang semua terjadi begitu saja. Kau menutup mata dan _voila!_ Tiba-tiba saja ada rasa baru di hatimu kepada keduanya. Tapi dengan Mingyu prosesnya sangat lama. Sampai kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta. Karena perasaan itu tumbuh sedikit demi sedikit. Dan sangat perlahan. Jadi susah untukmu menyadarinya. Kau pikir itu bukan cinta. Ditambah ketakutanmu dengan cinta, kau jadi semakin gencar melakukan penyangkalan. Lalu di tengah kebingunganmu tiba-tiba Kai datang kembali. Tiba-tiba seluruh hatimu ingat dengannya. Dan bagaimana luar biasanya cinta kalian dulu. Kau ingat bagaimana kau melakukan sangat banyak hal pertama dengannya. Biar bagaimana pun kisah cinta kalian sangat romantis dan penuh petualangan. Kalau aku jadi kau juga tidak mungkin bisa lupa dengan yang seperti itu. Tapi kalau aku boleh berpendapat, perasaanmu kepada Kai bukan cinta."

Wonwoo terperangah mendengar kata-kata Soonyoung. Karena sahabatnya mampu mengungkapkan seluruh perasaan Wonwoo dalam kata. Di saat dia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Semua terasa seperti benang kusut di kepala Wonwoo. Tapi Soonyoung dengan entengnya melerai benang-benang itu.

"Bukan cinta?"

"Ya, bukan," Soonyoung menganguk kemudian melanjutkan "Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu Won. Dan kau sudah pernah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Sepuluh tahun waktu yang cukup lama untuk rasa cinta memudar. Aku tahu apa yang kulihat. Dan mungkin kau pikir aku sok pintar dengan mengatakan ini. Atau kalau aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tapi kurasa perasaanmu kepada Kai lebih seperti rasa penasaran akan cerita cinta kalian yang tidak selesai. Dan saat kau membaca surat-surat yang dia kirimkan dulu kau tiba-tiba merasa terpukul. Dia tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Kau merasa jahat dan membenci diri sendiri. Kau merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya dan merasa bahwa kaulah yang sudah mengkhianatinya dengan berkencan dengan S Coups dan Mingyu. Tapi sumpah. Kalau kau tanya aku, aku tidak akan berkata bahwa perasaanmu kepadanya memang benar cinta. Dan ini sama sekali bukan karena aku pro Mingyu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan perasaanku saat kami berbaring berdua di pantai?"

"Bagaimana kau akan menjelaskannya?"

"Aku berdebar jika bersamanya. Aku selalu merindukan bau rokoknya."

"Apa kau pernah memikirkan Mingyu saat bersamanya?"

Wonwoo terpekur sejenak. Tampak mempertimbangkan perasaannya. Lalu berbisik lemah. "Selalu."

"Saat memutuskan hubungan dengan Mingyu apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Entahlah."

"Kenapa waktu itu kau menangis?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibir. "Karena Mingyu mengabaikanku."

"Apa setelah berakhir dengan Mingyu kau merasa lebih lega? Apa kau merasa ingin berlari ke pelukan Kai? Apa kau kemudian berpikir ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengannya? Apa kau berpikir ingin menikah dengannya seperti apa yang sempat kau pikirkan dengan Mingyu? Apa kau menggambarkan masa depan dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo diam. Memandang meja di depannya. Semakin menundukkan kepala sebelum menjawab. "Tidak." Untuk semua pertanyaan itu.

Soonyoung kemudian menghela napas. Ada kelegaan yang tidak terucap dalam hembusan napasnya. Bersyukur akhirnya bisa memberi pengertian kepada sahabatnya. "Sudah kukatakan jangan berlari kembali kepada orang yang sudah membuatmu terluka. Meski kau tahu kalau dia ternyata baik, tapi itu bukan hal yang baik untuk dilakukan."

Wonwoo masih diam. Dan Soonyoung melanjutkan.

"Ada banyak jenis cinta di dunia ini. Tapi tidak pernah cinta yang sama sebanyak dua kali. Itu berlaku untukmu. Juga Kai. Dan Mingyu. Kembalilah kepada Mingyu. Sebelum dia lelah menunggu dan rasa cintanya terlanjur hilang."

.

.

Bukankah perjalanan yang sangat panjang untuk kisah cinta Wonwoo bersama Kai? Mereka hanya memadu kasih selama rentang satu musim panas. Tapi bekas yang ditinggalkan melekat sampai satu dekade.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Wonwoo sore itu. Sabtu siang di pantai yang begitu jauh dari Seoul. Pantai yang sama dengan yang mereka datangi pukul satu dini hari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tempat Kai menyatakan cintanya di bawah bintang. Juga tempat Kai mematahkan hati Wonwoo. Pasir putih yang sama di mana Wonwoo melempar _popsicle_ setengah cairnya karena rasa marah yang kian besar. Pantai yang hanya mereka datangi tiga kali—jika turut menghitung kesempatan ini—tapi selalu meninggalkan kesan terdalam. Pantai yang selalu menjadi saksi poin penting dalam kisah cinta mereka berdua.

"Aku mengerti," jawab Kai santai. "Dan lagi kau tidak bersalah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf."

"Tapi aku harus." Wonwoo berkata gusar.

Kai hanya menghembuskan asap rokoknya dalam diam. Tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana.

"Aku memang bersalah. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan. Dan aku menyeret kau dan Mingyu dalam kebingungan ini. Aku mengacaukan semuanya. Seandainya aku tahu sejak awal apa yang kuinginkan semua tidak akan begini."

"Sudahlah Won," balas Kai. "Jangan menyalahkan diri seperti itu. Akulah yang bersalah. Tidak seharusnya aku muncul lagi di depanmu seperti ini setelah sekian tahun."

"Tapi aku yang membiarkan perasaanku menyakiti kita bertiga. Kukira aku mencintaimu."

Kai tertawa masam. Menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam dan bertanya tanpa memandang Wonwoo "Kau kira?"

"Saat kau muncul di depanku, aku panik. Lalu aku melihatmu setiap hari dan rasa rindu menguasaiku setiap melihatmu dengan rokok yang selalu menempel di jarimu. Selama sepuluh tahun juga aku tidak pernah betul-betul melupakanmu jadi saat aku melihatmu di depan mata, aku salah mengira perasaanku adalah cinta. Tapi itu bukan lagi cinta. Aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan orang lain."

Wonwoo sadar. Setelah melakukan pertimbangan selama berhari-hari. Setelah mencoba memikirkan perkataan Soonyoung. Dia sudah salah dalam menerjemahkan kata-kata yang dia dengar di radio itu.

 _Kalau kau mencintai dua orang, maka pilihlah orang kedua. Karena kau tidak akan jatuh cinta kepada orang kedua itu jika kau memang benar mencintai orang pertama._

Wonwoo dengan ceroboh memilih Kai. Tapi itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Kai bukan orang kedua. Dia sesungguhnya adalah yang pertama. Mingyulah orang kedua di antara cintanya dengan Kai. Bukan sebaliknya. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa jatuh cinta dengan Mingyu seandainya dia memang benar masih mencintai Kai maupun S Coups. Soonyoung tidak salah. Rasa nyaman dan lamanya proses jatuh cinta kepada Mingyu membuat Wonwoo gagal mengartikan perasaannya sendiri. Butuh waktu kosong dan keabsenan dari Mingyu ditambah tamparan kata-kata dari Soonyoung untuk akhirnya Wonwoo betul-betul paham. Untuk dia merapikan kekacauan di dalam hatinya.

Kai mungkin cinta pertamanya. Dan benar belum ada kisah cinta yang sehebat miliknya dan Kai pada satu musim panas di usia tujuh belas. Tapi bukan Kai lagi orang yang dicintainya. Hatinya sudah bukan lagi milik absolut lelaki itu seorang. Cinta lain sudah mengubahkan hatinya.

"Aku menginginkanmu kembali," kata Wonwoo lagi dengan suara bergetar. "Tapi di saat yang sama aku juga tidak. Aku rindu dengan matamu, tapi sekarang Mingyu memandangku dengan mata hitam yang sama dengan penuh perasaan melebihi dirimu. Dan aku jatuh cinta dengan dia yang seperti itu. Karena itu aku tidak bisa memilihmu."

Selama beberapa detik Kai tidak mengeluarkan suara sebagai jawaban. Lagi-lagi hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk mengantarkan batang kanker di sela jemari untuk mencium bibirnya. Menghembuskan asap abu-abu itu dalam diam kemudian berkata, "Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti. Aku akan membiarkanmu Won. Ini sangat berat. Tapi aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku juga tidak akan sanggup melihat Mingyu terluka. Dia sangat kacau tanpamu. Kau yang paling tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Dan pada akhirnya mungkin itu bukan aku. Meski aku sangat ingin kau bersamaku, tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanmu."

"Kita betul-betul terjebak dalam cerita cinta yang buruk."

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal itu," balas Kai sambil tertawa getir.

Wonwoo menatap gurat kesedihan di wajah Kai yang dengan sia-sia berusaha disamarkan di balik asap rokoknya. Kesedihan yang sama juga menghiasi wajah Wonwoo. "Seandainya kita bertemu dan menjalin cinta dalam keadaan yang berbeda, seandainya dulu kau menjelaskan dengan lebih baik, seandainya dulu aku mau mendengar, seandainya tidak ada salah paham bodoh ini..."

"Mungkin sampai sekarang kau masih milikku," potong Kai. Dia mengerti apa yang ada dalam kepala Wonwoo. Karena dia sudah jauh lebih lama memikirkan kemungkinan itu dalam kepalanya. "Mungkin selama sepuluh tahun sudah terlalu banyak cerita di antara kita. Atau mungkin juga tidak."

Wonwoo mengangguk sedih. "Ya. Tapi ini terjadi. Dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi."

" _Yeah, maybe you're just not for me_."

"Mungkin memang bukan takdir kita untuk bersatu."

"Mungkin satu musim panas sudah cukup untuk kita. Menyedihkan sekali ternyata aku tidak diberi kesempatan menghabiskan sisa hidupku denganmu."

Lalu Kai membuang puntung rokoknya. Seperti Wonwoo membuang _popsicle_ sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dia memutar wajah untuk memandang mata Wonwoo. Mata coklat yang merupakan kombinasi dari dua hal favoritnya. Laut dan musim panas. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Paling tulus dalam sepuluh tahun ini.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu untuk terakhir kali kekasih musim panas _ku_?"

Ragu sejenak, Wonwoo tetap mengganggukkan kepala sambil membalas senyum Kai.

Kai sama sekali tidak membuang waktu. Segera menghapus jarak di antara mereka begitu diberi persetujuan. Meraih wajah Wonwoo, menangkupnya di antara kedua tangan dan menempelkan bibir mereka dengan cepat. Merasakan bibir itu untuk kali terakhir. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu. Hanya pertemuan bibir yang jauh dari kata gairah. Bibir Kai bergerak lembut di atas milik Wonwoo. Menempelinya begitu lama seakan tidak rela untuk melepas. Sama seperti ciuman mereka yang terasa seperti berasal dari jutaan tahun lalu. Selalu terasa seperti rokok. Aroma _filter_ Dunhill memenuhi nostril Wonwoo. Dan itu kembali mendamaikan hatinya. Wonwoo membiarkan tangannya bergerak untuk melingkari leher Kai. Menutup mata. Membiarkan diri terbuai dalam ciuman perpisahan itu. Hanya untuk sementara ini.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya, Kai melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Memandang mata Wonwoo sekali lagi dan tersenyum.

"Aku melepaskanmu," kata Kai lembut. "Kau sudah _move on_. Jatuh cinta dengan lelaki lain. Dan aku harus bisa menerimanya."

"Ya." Wonwoo juga membalas dengan senyuman.

"Mulai sekarang teruslah tersenyum dan berbahagia."

"Baiklah. Kau juga. Temukan kekasih musim panas baru."

"Jangan bercanda!" Kai terkekeh, menatap Wonwoo jenaka kemudian mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berkata "Kau tetap satu-satunya kekasih musim panasku."

Selanjutnya Kai mengeluarkan kotak _Dunhill_ dari saku _jeans_ nya. Mengambil satu batang dan menyalakannya. Menghisapnya begitu dalam. Membiarkan nikotin memenuhi paru-parunya. _Ah_ dia selalu baik dalam membantu Kai mengabaikan perih di dada akibat pemuda ini.

"Berhentilah merokok." Terdengar Wonwoo berkata di sebelahnya dengan nada kesal yang begitu kentara.

Kai tertawa ringan. "Suatu saat nanti. Kalau kau sudah kulupakan."

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak membalas lagi. Alih-alih dia meraih tangan Kai dan menjalankannya untuk mengantar rokok yang terselip di jari pria itu menuju ke bibirnya sendiri. Menghisap begitu dalam dari batang kanker itu. Kai memandangnya dengan tatapan terhibur. Ini sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Rasa rokok Kai tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Rasa pahitnya masih membakar paru-paru Wonwoo dengan kejam. Tapi di saat yang sama mendistraksi Wonwoo dari rasa pahit lain di dadanya.

Meski sulit tapi ini adalah pilihannya. Wonwoo pada akhirnya sudah menjatuhkan pilihan. Kali ini dia tidak akan menariknya kembali secara tidak bertanggung jawab. Karena biar bagaimana pun, seberapa indah pun kenangan itu, hatinya sudah berubah. Atau setidaknya kini dia sudah mengerti. Musim panas sudah berlalu. Dan ada musim lain menunggu bersama orang yang dicintainya. Tapi itu bukan Kai.

Kisah cinta selama sepuluh tahun ditutp dengan asap rokok Kai yang mengisi ruang pernapasan keduanya. Selesai bersamaan dengan _Dunhill_ yang akhirnya terbakar hingga ujung.

Saat matahari terbenam dan Kai menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menaiki sepeda motor besarnya untuk berkendara kembali ke Seoul, keduanya memaklumi dalam hati. Musim panas untuk mereka berdua sudah selesai.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo dengan tidak tahu malu menelepon Mingyu beberapa malam kemudian. Dan secara mengejutkan Mingyu setuju begitu saja untuk berkendara menuju apartemennya dan membawanya mengelilingi kota Seoul hanya untuk mencari tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara. Tentu saja. Dia adalah Mingyu. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?

"Kurasa aku tidak pantas untuk melakukan ini," Wonwoo memulai pembicaraan dengan ragu. Mingyu duduk di depannya mendengar dengan seksama. "Kurasa kau sangat pantas untuk membenciku."

"Tapi aku tidak membencimu," balas Mingyu dengan tenang. Dan memang tidak ada kebencian dalam suaranya maupun di balik matanya. Membuat Wonwoo meringis dengan rasa bersalah. Kenapa Mingyu harus seluar biasa ini?

Wonwoo menghela napas dan menutup mata untuk menghindarkan _migrain_ ringan yang menyerang sistemnya akibat terlalu baiknya manusia di hadapannya. "Benci saja aku, kumohon. Aku pantas untuk itu."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang berusaha kau sampaikan?"

Wonwoo menarik napas panjang sebelum berujar lemah, "Maaf."

Mingyu mendengus. Lalu berkata "Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya."

"Ya aku ingin mengatakannya lagi."

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku tidak marah."

"Tapi aku memang perlu," balas Wonwoo dengan keras kepala. "Karena aku butuh kau memaafkanku sebelum aku memintamu melakukan hal lain untukku."

Mingyu mengernyitkan kening bingung. "Memangnya apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan yang perlu maaf dariku dulu?"

"Kau tidak akan percaya."

Mingyu mencoba menerka apa yang yang akan dikatakan oleh Wonwoo berikutnya. Apa ini berhubungan dengan hubungannya dengan Kai? Dia hampir sama sekali tidak membicarakan tentang Wonwoo dengan saudaranya. Terlalu kejam jika dia harus membicarakan tentang itu dengan Kai. Meski berkata dia baik-baik saja tapi Mingyu tidak mampu begitu saja langsung mendiskusikan topik sensitif itu. Sangat sakit rasanya.

"Memangnya apa?" Mingyu bertanya setenang mungkin, berusaha mengabaikan nyeri di dadanya saat memikirkan Kai dan Wonwoo.

"Janji kau tidak akan menertawaiku atau menghakimi atau semacamnya kalau sudah kukatakan," Wonwoo berkata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia banyak melakukan itu setiap berbicara.

Melihat kegugupan Wonwoo semakin membangkitkan rasa penasaran Mingyu, "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Katakan saja."

Menarik napas panjang, Wonwoo berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya bersama besarnya volume oksigen yang dipasoknya ke dalam paru-paru. Berharap mereka cukup banyak untuk mencegah kematian tiba-tibanya kalau sampai Mingyu menolak permintaannya.

"Akutahuinikonyoldanakulahyangsudahmemutuskanmuakusangatkejamdankauseharusnyamembencikutapiakuinginkembalibersamadenganmu." Wonwoo berbicara cepat dalam satu hembusan napas sambil menghindari mata Mingyu. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

Mingyu melongo. Berusaha memahami apa yang diucapkan Wonwoo. "Maaf. Apa kau bisa mengulanginya?"

Wonwoo mengerang keras. "Tidak bisa."

"Tapi aku tidak menangkap satu kata pun yang kau ucapkan," protes Mingyu.

Entah kenapa Wonwoo kehilangan keberaniannya seketika. Dengan lemah dia berkata, "Lupakan saja kalau begitu."

"Hah? Kenapa tidak jelas begitu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengulanginya."

"Kenapa?"

Wonwoo menundukkan kepala. Mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Aku malu."

"Malu karena?"

"Karena ini sangat memalukan."

"Kau hanya berputar-putar dari tadi," ujar Mingyu. Memutar bola mata. Dan itu bukan hal yang dia lakukan setiap hari.

"Baiklah akan kukatakan lagi," Wonwoo akhirnya menyerah. "Tapi berjanjilah tidak akan menghakimiku."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi."

"Berjanjilah."

"Baiklah aku janji."

"Sumpah?"

"Ya, sumpah."

"Demi Tuhan?"

"Wonwoo," erang Mingyu tidak sabar.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak..."

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan dan seluruh ciptaan-Nya aku tidak akan tertawa. Puas?"

"Baiklah," kata Wonwoo. "Baiklah."

Wonwoo mengulang ritualnya sekali lagi. Menarik napas panjang dan berbicara. Kali ini dengan tempo diperlambat sepersepuluhnya dan memangkas begitu banyak kata dari kalimat awalnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Pada detik yang sama Mingyu langsung terperangah. Menghentikan seluruh gerakan dari tubuhnya. Bahkan organ dalam sekali pun. Mingyu bisa merasakan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Apa dia salah mendengar? "Apa?"

Wonwoo sekali lagi mengerang frustasi. "Aku tahu kau sudah mendengarku saat pertama. Kenapa selalu menyuruhku mengulanginya?"

"Karena itu terlalu tiba-tiba dan aku tidak yakin aku mendengarnya dengan benar."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Wonwoo sekali lagi dengan lugas.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan mengatakannya ribuan kali sampai kau tidak bertanya lagi. Aku mencintaimu." Wonwoo menatap kepada Mingyu dengan ragu. Kemudian berbicara lagi dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Aku sudah bersikap bodoh dan berbohong. Aku salah. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Kai _hyung_?"

"Aku... tidak. Perasaanku kepadanya bukan seperti itu. Butuh waktu lama tapi sekarang aku sadar. Kaulah yang kucintai. Maafkan segala yang kulakukan. Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan. Tapi aku berharap kau mau melakukannya. Dan mengulang semuanya denganku."

Wonwoo terdiam setelah itu. Menunggu balasan dari Mingyu dengan was was. Sementara Mingyu duduk terpekur di depannya. Keterkejutan menguasai ekspresinya. Seperti berusaha menyadarkan diri kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dan ini memang bukan mimpi. Tapi tetap saja ini terlalu bagus untuk menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Apa kau serius?"

Wonwoo mengangguk mantap.

"Kau yakin?"

Menangguk lagi.

"Tidak akan berubah pikiran?"

"Ya."

"Kau betul-betul mau menjadi kekasihku lagi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Walaupun aku berbeda? Bukan lagi seperti Mingyu yang dulu."

"Maksudnya?"

Wonwoo memandang takut kepada Mingyu. Dia pantas mendapatkan ini. Setelah semua rasa sakit yang dia berikan pada Mingyu, dia pantas untuk berubah. Sama seperti Wonwo sendiri yang berubah setelah patah hati bersama Kai dan S Coups. Tapi sebagian hatinya yang begitu serakah tetap tidak rela jika Mingyu bukan lagi kekasihnya yang baik hati itu.

"Kali ini aku akan jadi lebih posesif," kata Mingyu. "Dan kau harus siap dengan kecemburuanku. Aku juga terkadang bisa sedih. Terluka. Dan kalau kita mulai lagi, aku tidak akan mau mengakhirinya. Kali ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa lepas lagi. Walau kau berhenti mencintaiku, atau kau kembali teringat dengan cinta pertamamu, apa pun yang terjadi, walau kau memohon pun, aku tetap tidak akan mau melepaskanmu. Kau selamanya terjebak denganku. Dan aku akan menghujanimu dengan cinta yang berlebihan. Jauh lebih dari yang dulu. Apa kau siap dengan itu?"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya. "Berubah apanya? Kau sudah dari dulu seperti itu."

"Naik level."

"Baiklah," Wonwoo mengangguk setuju. "Aku tidak keberatan. Lagi pula aku juga tidak akan mau berpisah lagi darimu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya, karena itu jangan lepaskan aku juga. Miliki aku sampai kau puas. Kurung aku selamanya di hatimu."

"Haha sekarang kau terdengar lebih seperti aku."

"Aku tidak peduli," ujar Wonwoo acuh. Ini terdengar sangat klise tapi siapa yang peduli. "Aku baru menyadari betapa hampa aku tanpamu. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu setiap waktu. Bukan orang lain. Hanya kau. Dan aku sudah dengan bodoh melepaskanmu. Dan malah merasa hilang sendiri setelah itu. Karena itu kali ini, jangan abaikan aku lagi. Telepon aku setiap hari, kirimi aku pesan setiap menit, beri aku bunga dan seluruh cintamu. Kumohon genggam tanganku sampai akhir."

Sejujurnya ini begitu tiba-tiba. Dan jika harus berkonsultasi bersama Soonyoung dan Seokmin, Mingyu tidak yakin dua orang itu akan membiarkannya untuk langsung menerima Wonwoo dan permohonannya dengan tangan terbuka. Mereka pasti akan memaksanya untuk menunggu. Memberi hukuman untuk Wonwoo karena menyia-nyiakannya. Tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan sabar dengan itu. Dia tidak mau menunggu lama untuk kembali mendapat Wonwoo dalam pelukannya. Karena itu sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan taring kesukaan kekasihnya, Mingyu menjalankan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Wonwoo. Melingkupi tangan Wonwoo dengan miliknya. Menyentuh kulitnya dengan mesra.

Saat Wonwoo merasakan jari-jari Mingyu di kulitnya, dia mengangkat kepala untuk behadapan dengannya. Memandang tepat ke mata Mingyu. Sekali lagi itu adalah pertemuan mata paling intim yang pernah dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu lagi. Kau memilikiku. Selalu. Bahkan sampai bintang terakhir di galaksi ini mati, kau tetap memilikiku.

.

.

Wonwoo jatuh cinta tiga kali dalam hidupnya.

Di musim panas 2006, Wonwoo tidak pernah lupa. Dia jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Dengan seorang pemuda bermata sehitam malam dan wangi rokok yang dibenci Wonwoo. Dengan sebatang _Dunhill_ menempel setia di antara bibir dan topeng angkuh di wajahnya, dia adalah seorang aktor yang tidak pernah tahu kapan untuk berhenti bersandiwara. Di antara bir yang mereka bagi bersama, dia menyalakan rokok pertama Wonwoo dan menciumnya seolah tidak mengenal hari esok. Dia memanggil Wonwoo kekasih musim panasnya―tidak disangka panggilan itu memang diartikan secara harafiah. Cintanya seperti hujan badai di suatu sore musim panas di Changwon. Dahsyat dan cepat berlalu. Meninggalkan hati Wonwoo tidak tertata. Butuh waktu lama hingga Wonwoo kembali mengingat namanya. Sesungguhnya cinta mereka berhenti dalam sebuah _chaos_ dan kesalahpahaman. Sangat disayangkan. Terkadang takdir memang begitu kejam mempermainkan dua insan.

Di umur dua puluh satu Wonwoo jatuh cinta dengan tulus untuk kali kedua. Dengan pemuda eksentrik yang selalu mewarnai rambutnya mencolok. Dia tidak mau berhenti menghisap ganja. Entah sekarang dia masih begitu atau sudah berhenti. Tapi tubuhnya wangi _mint_ segar dan Wonwoo sangat menyukainya. Dia adalah pecinta yang sangat luar biasa. Dengan bisikan-bisikan lembut dan kata cinta di telinga Wonwoo setiap kali. Dia mencintai Wonwoo seperti anak kecil menyukai permen. Rakus dan terburu-buru. Di sela-sela kopi hitam kesukaan pemuda itu, dia selalu tidak luput melempar komentar-komentar romantis kepada Wonwoo. Cintanya seperti riak air di hari hujan. Mengalir lembut sampai perlahan menguap tidak berbekas. Meninggalkan hati Wonwoo mengering sedangkan pipinya basah. Hingga akhir Wonwoo tidak sempat mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Meski hadir hanya seketika, dia adalah yang terbaik dan paling normal dari cinta yang lain. Menjadi penengah dari rasa sakit terhadap cinta pertama dan mengantarkan Wonwoo untuk menerima cinta ketiganya.

Cinta ketiga Wonwoo datang begitu terlambat. Dia berumur dua puluh lima saat itu terjadi. Kepada seorang lelaki yang satu tahun lebih muda. Dia adalah semilir angin yang menghembus poni Wonwoo dengan santai, perlahan tapi pasti menjatuhkan hatinya dengan kelembutan. Keteduhan dalam matanya menghapus segenap insekuriti Wonwoo. Dia menyimpan Wonwoo aman dalam pelukannya. Mendamaikan hatinya, seperti stasiun radio lokal yang begitu familiar di hari hujan. Setiap kali jemarinya berjalan di sekujur tubuh Wonwoo, rasanya seperti menghapus segala luka yang ditinggalkan pria lain. Dia sering kali membuat Wonwoo lupa bahwa kulitnya adalah miliknya sendiri. Dan dia membuat segala sesuatu terasa seperti pertama kali untuk Wonwoo. Dia selalu hangat dan aromanya seperti kue coklat panas yang baru dipanggang. Cintanya adalah pohon sakura di musim semi. Menutupi sungai duka Wonwoo dengan kelopaknya. Untuk pertama kali Wonwoo merasa bahagia semenjak bertahun-tahun lamanya. Dan dia hanya ingin terpenjara dalam hati Mingyu untuk selamanya.

Pada akhirnya Wonwoo menutup cerita musim panasnya dengan ikhlas. Memberi kesempatan bagi musim semi memenuhi hatinya. Ini adalah kisah yang sempurna. Meski banyak rasa sakit dan air mata.

Terkadang saat menutup mata Wonwoo akan teringat kembali akan satu musim panas dimana dia begitu muda dan jatuh cinta kepada seorang pemuda yang mencintainya kembali dengan antusias. Itu bukan sesuatu yang salah untuk dilakukan. Dia tidak harus menghapus kisahnya dengan pemuda itu secara total. Sekarang kisah mereka bukan lagi sesuatu yang harus dikenang oleh Wonwoo dengan gelisah. Dia boleh tersenyum jika mengingat kepala pemuda itu yang berwarna orange—asalkan tidak lupa tempatnya berpijak jika sudah membuka mata.

Dia adalah cinta pertamanya. Mereka bertemu pada keadaan yang salah. Dan terlalu banyak kesalahpahaman di antara mereka. Dan meski rasanya takdir mereka sangat tidak adil, Wonwoo berusaha memakluminya. Mungkin seluruh alam raya membawa dia bertemu dengan orang itu dan membiarkan mereka menjalani kisah yang luar biasa hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa cinta pertama tidak selamanya abadi. Seberapa besar pun kau menginginkan sesuatu, terkadang mereka bukanlah untukmu dan kau harus bisa menerimanya.

Terkadang beberapa hal memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

* * *

 **— _kkeut_ —**

* * *

 _a.n. "The Buddhists say if you meet somebody and your heart pounds, your hands shake, your knees go weak, that's not the one. When you meet your 'soul mate' you'll feel calm. No anxiety, no agitation."_ — _Monica Drake_

 _apa hubungannya quotes di atas dengan cerita ini? gatau ah, hubung-hubungin aja deh wkwkwk_

 _terima kasih sudah baca, semoga suka ;)))_

 _see ya in next project~_


End file.
